After He's Gone
by calladragon
Summary: Post Red John. Lisbon being Lisbon. Jane being Jane. Finding each other, losing each other, and finding each other again. They are Lisbon and Jane after all. (A/N: While this is my story, I will admit it isn't exactly the way I'd hope it would happen on the show.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have now finished editing my friend's two books, or will have by tomorrow. I've also just edited and submitted one of my original novels. Fortunately, I do a much better job of editing the real deal than I do rough draft fanfics. The bad news~I have two more novels to finish editing over the next month. If I don't set the goal and just do it, it won't get done. Therefore, updates will be slow.

Unfortunately, a byproduct of reworking my original novels is that my Muse starts hopping all over the place and I can find myself 10,000 words into a new story with a very clear eye to where it's going which is more than I can usually say. So here she is. That being said, some of you will like this one and some of you won't. It is what it is.

However, the line is now officially drawn in the sand for my irresponsible Muse. There will be no more new stories from here on out. I basically have two old stories on temporary hiatus and four or five I'm currently writing chapters on which will be posted soon. All I can say is writers are crazy. Or writers like me are crazy and thanks for putting up with me. ~Calla

#####

"You okay?" Lisbon came to stand beside Jane where he was resting against the terrace railing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He turned slightly to look at her.

"It's a difficult case." Lisbon blinked back at him through the darkness.

"We get a lot of difficult cases, My Dear." Jane said bluntly. "What you mean is Katia Stokes bears a striking resemblance to my dead wife, her daughter was the same age as Charlotte when she died, and they were all killed by a knife wielding maniac. Feel free to say all of that."

"Fine." Lisbon said. "All of that."

"Then, yes, it's a difficult case for obvious reasons. Just not the one you're thinking." Jane agreed, and disagreed, softly. "A woman and her children died unnecessarily and that should never have happened."

"Yes, they did." Lisbon agreed. "And no it shouldn't have."

"While I wish I could say the similarities don't weigh heavily on me, we both know they do. Just not like they used to. Red John's been locked in a box he'll never get out of for a good solid year. So, that chapter's closed. My life's moved on. You don't have to worry about me losing it in the middle of a case." Jane reassured her. "Not even this one."

"I'm not worried about that." She knew he wouldn't as he'd gotten a lot more stable in the months since Red John's capture. "I just hate the unnecessary pain you're going through."

A lot had changed over the course of the last year. Not the least of which was Jane had settled into a townhouse and developed a fairly normal routine. He still wasn't dating; but, he'd kept his position with the CBI and they were still good friends. Truthfully, he'd expanded his position. He now did occasional consults with other units and outside Agencies when his "Boss Lady" deigned to part with him. Lisbon admitted that was probably not as often as he'd like. But, hey, he was _her_ Consultant and she liked having him around. Pain in the ass, or not, he made her day a lot more interesting.

"Yes, well, I'm not the only one suffering." Jane reached out to drape his arm innocently around her shoulders. "The fact we have proof the ex-husband did it; but can't catch the bastard to bring him in is weighing heavily on you as well."

"Yes, it is." Lisbon agreed leaning her head against his chest. "I still don't know what set him off. They had an amicable divorce considering the circumstances."

She wasn't all that concerned about the guys in Security misinterpreting what they were seeing. The terrace camera system was temporarily down for a couple of days for repairs. As for anyone coming up to the terrace for a smoke, they'd go down to the parking lot where there was adequate lighting instead. The only person hanging out here in the darkness like a vampire hugging the shadows late at night was Jane. While he'd gotten a lot more "normal" since Red John's capture, some things still stayed the same.

"The motive is simple." Jane said quietly. "While David Stokes might have cheated on his wife, he never wanted the divorce. As nuts as it sounds, he loved her. He gave into Katia's desires because he felt he deserved to lose his family for his carnal sins. He never expected it to be permanent or for her to move on."

"Wouldn't it have been better to try to work it out in the first place?" Lisbon asked quietly.

"I think he'd blown it too well." Jane observed. "I'd say it wasn't the first time he'd gotten caught for infidelity.

But, he never gave up believing he would win his wife back. Unfortunately, Stokes was forced to accept that wasn't happening when Katia informed him she was engaged to, and pregnant by, another man. He clearly snapped at that point. You know the rest."

"Yeah, he grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer and slaughtered his ex-wife and daughter." Lisbon said quietly as she wove her fingers through his.

"And Katia's unborn child." Jane added.

"I hate these kinds of cases." Lisbon stated emphatically as Jane held her hand a little tighter. "They make my blood boil."

"You know they're not going to catch David Stokes tonight don't you?" Jane asked no one in particular. "He isn't in New Mexico any more. He's probably somewhere in Texas or Oklahoma or even Mexico City by now. The sightings are coming in too slow. There's really nothing for us to do here. So, that being said, you want to go back to my place and put on one of those ridiculous action flicks you like so well?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Lisbon agreed. "You still have that bottle of Tequila in your freezer?"

"I haven't touched a drop of it since you and the guys came over for that case closed pizza party a few weeks ago so there's all of four inches missing." Jane offered recalling how they'd all had one lone shot before calling it quits.

Well, all of them except Cho who didn't drink. He might as well say that for the rest of them as well. An occasional beer, an occasional Cognac or Brandy, an occasional glass of wine...Bosco was probably flipping in his grave that Lisbon had the only team of virtual teetotalers in the CBI. Jane had a feeling tonight might be a little different. His companion was in one of those rare moods he'd only seen a few times in all the years he'd known her. Ones where she proved she could really hold her liquor for such a little thing. He'd have to wait and see if his guess was right.

"Then, yeah, I can do that." Lisbon said. "Oh, and we can watch one of those chick flicks you like instead."

"Don't tempt me." Jane said. "It beats the hell out that violent nonsense you force me to watch."

"You know I can't force you to do anything you don't want since it's your house." Lisbon calmly reminded him.

"You have a point there." Jane agreed. "Unless you claim guest's priviliges as you always do."

"Yes, I do." Lisbon nodded her head. "You have any chips or do I need to stop by the store on the way?"

"I will have by the time you get to my place, so no, you don't need to stop by the store." Glancing at her snarky smirk, Jane shook his head in resignation.

Lisbon was definitely in one of her moods. She'd be downing a few Tequila shots and stuffing her face over the course of the rest of the evening. He seriously doubted he'd be letting her drive home later tonight when she'd probably stop about three shots short of plastered and he sure as heck wasn't driving her anywhere to leave her alone. Even her place. She could bring her go bag and sleep in the guest room. It wasn't like it would be the first time. She'd just better not turn up in his bed when she decided she was freezing her bottom off because he kept the A/C too low and she wanted a Jane blanket. He wasn't playing that game again. She could just start sleeping in real pajamas instead of sleep shorts and tank tops.

While they were really close and it might not mean anything more to Lisbon than cuddling her human heater; being back to front with the woman in such an intimate setting did things to him he'd rather not share. That a certain part of him a little fonder of Lisbon than she was ready to handle was something he preferred keeping under wraps until something changed. He'd put Lorelei's announcement he was "a little in love" with her on the back burner not to be visited any time soon just as Lisbon had done with Barlow's pronouncement she was "a little in love" with him. That being said, it wouldn't do for a particular brunette to figure out his body had a mind of its own where she was concerned.

"Why don't you get some of those jalapeno poppers from the deli while you're at it?" Lisbon asked. "The ones stuffed with cheddar, not cream cheese."

"I can do that." Jane made a mental list in his head of all the things he should pick up since he was going to the store anyway. "I'll get some of those wings you like as well."

He didn't need any sauces since he already had both Ranch and Blue Cheese Dressing in his refrigerator.

"That sounds really good." Lisbon could almost feel her tongue tingling from the heat in the wing sauce.

"Good, then why don't you go back to your office and finish your paperwork so we can blow this joint?" Jane suggested. "You can meet me at my place in say," He looked at his watch. "Forty five minutes to an hour."

"What are you going to do?" Lisbon asked more for conversation's sake than she didn't know.

"What do you think?" Jane dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Fetch everything you need for your Tequila party."

"How about some of those doughnuts?" Lisbon asked. "You know, the long, rectangular ones with the clear sugar icing."

At least it wasn't cinnamon dusted Apple Fitters. Patting her hand agreeably, Jane wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or throw up. The idea of sugary doughnuts and Tequila made his stomach roil. Maybe Lisbon would settle for a cup of coffee instead. Somehow he doubted it. The woman could eat anything without getting sick. Personally, his tastes were a little more fastidious.

"On the list, My Dear." Jane said over his shoulder as he exited the terrace.

Watching him leave, Lisbon continued leaning against the railing lost in thought. Jane was a different man since they'd finally caught Red John. And strangely enough, he hadn't been one of the men on the infamous list. He did, however, have ties to several of them including Heffner and Homeland Security Bob and, inadvertently, to Gale Bertram who was still their Boss's Boss. But, his biggest tie lay precisely where Jane had always suspected, at Brett Stiles feet. The monster was a product of Visualize.

Shaking her head, Lisbon refused to think any more about Red John, his true identity, or his crimes. Jane didn't. Once they'd gotten the arrogant bastard's signed confession and he'd been put away to await his execution, Jane had wiped his hands of the situation and taken very definite steps to move on with his life. He'd sold Malibu and rented a townhouse in Sacramento. He'd renewed his contract with the CBI. He'd started building a life.

What he hadn't done was find a woman. Jane hadn't been on a single date in the eleven months and fourteen days since Red John's incarceration. Or she didn't think he had. Then again, neither had she. What they did do was spend a lot of time together outside the office. She occasionally even slept over in the guest room when it got too late. Jane said he owed her for all the times he'd crashed on her couch.

Once in a while, when it got too cold, she'd even sneak into his bed. Jane didn't seem to mind. He'd just snuffle into her shoulder and go back to sleep. It usually took her a little longer. She tended to get too caught up in the feel and scent of Jane…and she so wasn't going there…no way in Heaven or Hell...Not now and not any time soon.

Waving at Jane as he walked across the parking lot, Lisbon turned on her heel and headed back towards her office to dispose of that small stack of unfinished paperwork so she could finally call it a day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always, I want to say a big "thank you" to my guest reviewers. You are greatly appreciated.~Calla

#

Pulling into her guest parking place at Jane's complex, Lisbon wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or kick him in the shins. The one thing she did know was she was hot, sweaty, and beyond aggravated she'd gotten cornered on the terrace for a half hour chatting it up with one of Jane's many admirers.

Not the masculine kind who appreciated his crime solving abilities if not his questionable methods.

The feminine kind wanting to know invasive things like if the rest of him looked as good as his butt. Oh, and, if it wasn't too personal, if he was good in bed. How the hell was she supposed to know that? She'd never slept with the man! But, that didn't mean she wanted to listen to another female tell her in no uncertain terms she would if Jane would without being asked.

As much as she hated to admit it, the thought of Jane banging another woman kind of made her ill. It certainly made her stomach clench in an unappealing way. Was she totally honest, she still couldn't think about Lorelei without wanting to barf even though the woman was dead.

Jane was her partner and she didn't really want to think about him in that way…and definitely not with a blonde headed slinky with legs.

Shoving her door open and grabbing her go bag from the seat beside her, Lisbon locked her car door before making her way towards Jane's place. She so wasn't in the mood for any of his crap. She wanted a quick shower, some snacks, a few drinks, and the blessed oblivion of a pointless movie with a lot of shoot 'em ups and few car chases. Jane would want something soft and sweet and romantic.

So NOT going to happen tonight Lisbon thought as she rapped loudly on his door.

"You're late." Jane's expression was slightly sour as he stepped back to let Lisbon pass through the door.

"Yeah, well, crap happens." She snarked handing him her go bag. "I took it for granted you'd want me to stay over."

"If you plan on drinking then the answer is "yes."" Jane agreed. "Even if you don't, the guest room's ready. Why don't you get more comfortable while I putter around in the kitchen?"

Lisbon followed him up the stairs to the smaller of the two bedrooms fully expecting Jane to leave her go back on the bed which he did. Removing her jacket, she hung the garment in the closet before turning around to find Jane still standing in her room. Considering he had to realize she was preparing to shower, she was a little surprised to find him still there.

"Is there something you need?" Lisbon arched a brow at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jane said softly.

"Now that you mention it, there is." Lisbon said. "I think I'm out of body wash. Do you mind if I borrow some of yours?"

"You know where to find it." Jane said softly knowing they both knew, even if she was out in her go bag, that he kept a full line of her favorite toiletreies in the basket beneath her sink.

"Yeah, I do." Lisbon said glad he hadn't called her on her blatant lie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jane walked over to stop in front of her. "Take a shower and relax or you can take a bath if you want. I'll be downstairs waiting when you're ready."

Leaning in, Jane brushed his lips against hers in the light peck she was expecting. The first time he'd done it, she'd almost blown a fuse. It was right after they'd captured a certain serial killer she wasn't thinking about tonight. All hell had broken loose and, any way you cut it, Jane had been a mess that night. He'd understandably wanted to kill Red John and she'd had to persuade him otherwise. It had taken her quite a while to talk him down. Although "talk" wasn't quite the right word. What she'd done had involved a whole lot of touching, hugging, and nuzzling in a comforting way instead. Somewhere along the way, he'd kissed her. Not a real kiss. More like an innocent peck. He'd done it a few times since. Often enough she now took the mindless gesture for granted keeping it in the proper context. It was just a comforting bus between friends that didn't mean much of anything.

Except there were times she wished he'd kiss for her real and times she was glad he didn't. It would make things much too sloppy if he did. He was her Consultant, her partner, and probably her best "girl" friend. Why screw around with what wasn't broken letting off a little steam?

Grabbing her night shirt from her go bag, Lisbon meandered into Jane's bathroom where the tub was. The really monstrous tub she loved soaking in. While she'd kill for one of her never ending bubble baths, she wouldn't do that to Jane. Grabbing his citrus scented bath wash and shampoo from the rim, Lisbon made her way back to her shower and turned the water on. In a matter of minutes she was naked, covered in suds, singing off key, and happily sucking up the lemon grass aroma of Eau de Jane. A few minutes later she was comfortably dressed in a long sleeved night shirt that fell almost to her knees with her hair in a pony tail.

If he said one word about her appearance, she was going to remind him he kept his place much too cold for tanks and yoga pants. Padding down the stairs to the kitchen, Lisbon stopped in the doorway to watch Jane taking a pan out of the oven. She wasn't even going to ask. Best case scenario, Jane was just keeping everything warm. Worst case scenario, he'd been cooking again. Not that she minded. He was an excellent cook. She just hated him going to the effort after a long day's work.

Stepping into the kitchen, Lisbon made her presence known.

"Your overzealous admirer in Cold Case caught me as I was leaving to sing your praises. That one's got it bad. Bad enough I don't think I'm letting you work with that Unit any time soon." Lisbon grumbled as she grabbed the shot glasses from the cabinet and the Tequila from Jane's freezer. "You know the one. Legs up to here," Lisbon rested the side of her hand against her breast. "And more curves than a twitchy snake."

"Cassidy." Jane tossed the name over his shoulder as he continued arranging hot wings on a plate along with the jalapeno poppers and spicy meatballs they both really liked.

"Yeah, that's her." Lisbon agreed pouring a generous shot and tossing it back before Jane could stop her.

"Starting without me?" There was a slight note of censure in his voice.

"Just the one." Lisbon grabbed a popper and took a bite. "Besides, if I didn't really need a drink before, I need one now. I just spent thirty minutes listening to mindless drivel while your biggest groupie drooled on my shoes."

"Oh, yeah?" Jane said as he efficiently cut a lime into wedges before offering her one.

Taking the wedge, Lisbon poured herself another shot ignoring the raised eyebrow. Okay, she'd lied. She'd stop at two.

Cassidy had seriously stomped on her last nerve. There was just something about the woman's invasive poking and prodding and her obvious appreciation of Jane's masculine charms she'd found hard to handle. Like maybe that totally crass remark about her Consultant's…rear end.

There was no denying women had been after Jane for years. That was part of the reason he still wore that wedding band. Granted, a very small, inconsequential part; but, it was still a reason. And, to his discredit, he'd even flirted with a few along the way. But, he'd always fallen back on that whole married thing before the flirtations came to anything…except with Lorelei. That one had caused some waves for a while. Until she'd finally accepted Jane's explaination it was nothing but business…and nasty business before it was over.

Things were a little different now. Jane had jettisoned that gold wedding band about three months back and the world had changed. The flies started swarming around him like road kill. And she'd started getting aggravated. If the man was interested, he'd let them know. In the interim, they needed to back off and give her team some elbow room. She so didn't need a cute little twitchy butt bringing Jane a fresh cup of tea he wouldn't even drink every time she turned around. She'd told him as much a few days ago.

Jane had taken it all in stride reminding her no one could make his tea the way he liked it but her.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." Lisbon scoffed as she hopped up on his counter and crossed her arms. "You spent a month working with the woman."

"Yes, I did." Jane agreed as he poured hot water over the tea strainer in his cup. "_Working_ just as you said. I certainly wasn't making googly eyes at her. In case you've forgotten, three, no four, cases were laid to rest in that month. Cases that would have been solved long ago if idiots hadn't been working them the first go around."

"Cassidy did praise your analytical skills." Lisbon agreed. "She also said you have one mighty fine ass. Her words not mine."

Although looking at him wearing nothing but his shirt sleeves and slacks, she was inclined to agree.

"Oh, yeah?"Jane smirked slightly as he set the strainer in the sink deciding his tea was precisely the right shade of reddish amber. "How interesting."

"Really?" Lisbon opened the bag of tortilla chips and dipped one in Jane's infamous spicy homemade queso dip. "She also asked if the rest of the package was as fine as your backside led her to believe."

"What did you say?" Jane asked as he lifted his cup to his lips deciding it was cool enough.

"Something along the lines of wouldn't she like to know." Lisbon laughed out loud at the sound of Jane choking on his perfectly made tea.

"Honestly, Teresa, you can't say that kind of thing." Jane reminded her.

"Yeah, I know; but, for once it was fun." Lisbon dipped another chip. "You have no idea how much of that b.s. I have to put up with every day since you took that ring off. If I didn't know better I'd think you were advertising open season on Patrick Jane."

"I was doing no such thing." Jane said vehemently coming to stand beside Lisbon. "I'd finally settled into this place the way I wanted and Malibu had just sold. Removing my wedding band felt like the next logical step. It didn't mean I was ready to move on."

"I never thought it did." Lisbon said. "Especially not with this latest case…That's why I did my best to discourage your pursuers."

"I appreciate that." Jane said quietly. "However, are you sure that's the only reason you warned them off?"

"What do you mean?" Lisbon stole a sip of tea from Jane's cup ignoring his eye roll at the familiar trick. While her coffee was safe, it wasn't like he'd never stolen a sip of her soda.

"You sound a little territorial." Jane egged her on.

"You're my Consultant." Lisbon snapped.

"Yes, I am; but, their interest is personal." Jane reminded her.

"So what?" Lisbon asked.

"You sound jealous." Jane said.

"Maybe I am." The words slipped out before she could stop finally conceding, "Yeah, maybe I am a little."

"Good." Jane snagged his cup from her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon gave him a speculative look.

"That I wasn't too happy when FBI boy came sniffing around a couple of weeks ago." Jane said.

"Right." Lisbon gave him another funny look. "Why would you care if a casual ex-boyfriend I haven't seen in five or six years dropped by to take me to lunch?"

"Maybe I'm a little jealous, too." Jane admitted. "And maybe because instead of kissing you like this," He leaned in to give her the familiar peck on the lips. "I'd rather be kissing you like this."

Pressing his lips against hers more insistently, Jane was pleasantly surprised when Lisbon's arms encircled his neck deepening their kiss when he'd expected her to shove him away instead. Feeling her mouth part beneath his, he wasn't all that surprised to find himself vying for dominance as Lisbon didn't easily surrender control. Even in carnal matters. Pulling back, Lisbon fixed him with slightly dazed look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her fingers unconsciously rose to touch her lips.

"Nothing you don't want me to do." Jane responded.

"While that may be true, do you think this is wise?" Lisbon asked.

"Probably not; but, I don't think that's any reason to stop." Jane responded. "I've been waiting a long time to kiss you like this. There was too much clutter standing in the way." Things like memories and Malibu. "Now that it's gone, I say we go for it."

"Just like that?" Lisbon wiggled a little closer to Jane.

"It's hardly just like that, Teresa." Jane corrected her. "We've known each other a long time. We've been attracted to each other almost as long. Who really cares if we share a few stolen kisses? I'm not trying to sweep you off to bed at the moment and it isn't anyone's business what we do on our off time. It isn't against CBI rules to kiss your Consultant."

"I don't suppose it is." Lisbon said.

"So, what do you say?" Jane ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"How about shut up and kiss me senseless?" Lisbon offered.

Draping Lisbon's legs over his hips, Jane pulled her close and proceeded to do exactly as she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Halting the hands unfastening the buttons on his shirt, Jane peered into Lisbon's face.

"I said I wasn't trying to sweep you off to bed." Jane quietly reminded her.

"Maybe I'm trying to sweep you." Lisbon's tone was slightly cheeky.

"Do you think that's wise?" Although he would gladly take her to bed, he didn't want Lisbon crying foul when this was over.

"It's been a long day, a hard case, and you've got me all hot and bothered." She answered honestly. "Oh, and you smell really, really good." Lisbon snuffled his neck for emphasis as she dragged his shirt off his shoulders. "Besides, it's not like this hasn't been coming for a long time. I know it and you know it, why keep fighting it? I don't want to anymore. What about you?"

"No." Jane answered honestly.

"Off." Lisbon tugged at his belt buckled before unfastening his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

At least they didn't have to worry with his shoes and socks. Jane had stripped down his shirt and pants sometime before her arrival. They did have to get rid of those boxers; but, they didn't have to do it right this minute. She rather liked playing games while he was still marginally dressed.

"Lisbon, do we need to…." Even if her hands were doing wicked things to his anatomy, Jane wasn't too far gone to be responsible.

"I'm on something." She volunteered not really wanting to discuss such a personal matter.

"I know." Perhaps he shouldn't have said that since he'd already known the answer; but, he needed to make sure nothing had changed.

"Not that it's any of your business; but, this isn't why." Lisbon snapped then wondered why she felt compelled to tell Jane a bloody thing about her sex life…Especially when he was busily dragging her panties down her legs... And not that she needed too. He knew her intimate life had been as dry as a dessert for longer than she cared to recall. Besides, he had ways of finding out anything he wanted to know. And he'd always wanted to know if she had _that_ kind of relationship going with anyone which she usually didn't…Jane was way too nosey for anyone's peace of mind. "Wait a minute, what do you mean you already know?" Lisbon pushed him slightly away. "Have you been hacking into my medical records again?" She saw the answer in his eyes. "Damn it, Jane, you are so dead once I get around to killing you."

"Do you really want to discuss my transgressions at the moment?" He asked as he pulled her nightshirt over her head. "I'd say we have better things to do."

"I guess not." Lisbon huffed smirking at Jane's sigh of relief.

He knew he'd eventually get torn a new one; that was Lisbon. But, she'd had a doctor's appointment and she wouldn't tell him why. He'd merely wanted to make sure there wasn't anything seriously wrong. She wasn't exactly forthcoming on those kinds of things so he'd had to improvise. Hacking her medical records had been much too easy and what he'd found reassured him she was perfectly fine.

"Good." Jane said as Lisbon watched him unfasten her front hook bra much too easily. "We can discuss it later."

"We _will_ discuss it." Lisbon said around the kisses she pressed against his lips. "I can promise you that."

Running his hands over her breasts, Jane raised a brow at her. "And I can think of things I'd rather be doing while I have you naked and I think you can too."

"I just bet you can." Lisbon said. "Lose the boxers, Jane. I'm not going to be the only one completely naked here."

She smirked as he obeyed her command.

"Do you really want our first time to be on my kitchen counter?" Jane wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Their first time should be as romantic as he could make it in a nice soft bed.

"Do you really want to take it somewhere else?" Lisbon arched a brow at him.

It seemed Lisbon felt differently. She'd rather act like a couple of horny kids who didn't know any better. If that's what she wanted, he could certainly give it to her and he would. Any way she wanted it.

"You have a point." He agreed hating to admit that even his generous couch just across the way seemed much too far away at the moment.

"Then I think we can manage." Lisbon pulled him in for another lip melting scorcher deciding there was just something incredible about kissing Jane.

It was more than the sinuous sliding of tongue against tongue and more than his ability to coax responses from deep within her or her from him. It was more than the lithesome dance they engaged in. It was that Jane kissed with the same no holds barred zeal he solved a case leaving no part of her mouth unravished without ever feeling like he was violating her. No one had ever done that before and she liked it. Kissing him back with the same furvor, Lisbon wondered if he made love with the same abandon…_correction_, had sexwith the same abandon… before her mind went suddenly blank.

Somehow, she'd gotten so lost in lips against lips and her damning thoughts, she hadn't realized what he was doing until he'd gotten her positioned and thrust home with the same determination he'd approached the hunt for Red John. Not that she was complaining. He could plunder away and she'd enjoy every moment of it. Jane was probably going to kill her before he was done. But, she'd die a very happy woman.

Refusing to acknowledge the arrogant satisfaction on his face at the hungry moans torn from her throat by his actions, Lisbon decided she could get used to having Jane within her and he hadn't really done a thing. He certainly hadn't brought her to orgasm. Nope, in the big scheme, he'd not done anything yet.

Except unequivocally prove he was right where he belonged.

#

"Hey, Jane, what's up?" Lisbon took a sip of coffee from the mug cupped in her hands as she continued observing Rigsby and Van Pelt through her office window. "Those two are so blowing it right now. I hope I'm the only person seeing that."

She nodded in their direction shaking her head at the small peck passing between them. Couldn't they even get out of a car without touching intimately? Honestly. If they kept that up, there wouldn't be anything she could do for them when the crap hit the fan.

"Why?" Jane asked invading her personal space from behind. "That wasn't even a kiss. All they're really doing is holding hands. We've held hands a number of times over the years."

"Not like that." Lisbon countered jumping slightly as his hand came to rest on her shoulder. "And it doesn't mean the same."

"Are you sure?" Jane wrapped his arms around her waist from behind pulling Lisbon into his chest. "I seem to remember us doing what I'm sure they're doing behind closed doors at least once or twice a couple of weeks ago."

"We got carried away." Lisbon cursed under her breath as she automatically leaned back into his touch. What she was doing was foolish. Where she was doing it was even worse. If anyone walked through her office door at the moment, there would be hell to pay. She couldn't pooh-pooh this off as a meaningless embrace. No way. Fortunately, she thought Jane had locked the door behind him. He usually did. "We aren't a couple. They are. While we'd certainly hear something about it, we aren't against rules and regulations. They are, and they're slipping back into old patterns that got them in trouble in the first place."

"I think they'll be okay as long as it doesn't get any more in your face than what you're seeing there and they don't verbally announce they're a couple." Jane dropped a kiss on top of her head pleased that Lisbon was letting him hold her. "You know they aren't the only two sneaking around in the CBI. Think about it, Lisbon. There's Oakley and Jones in Cyber Crimes not to mention Pitt and Lawrence down in Evidence and Santiago and Rue in Narcotics. I won't bother naming the rest. But, I will say, if we know about them, you can bet the higher ups do as well so I wouldn't sweat those two.

However, if it'll make you feel better, I'll say something to both of them about being more discrete."

"Yeah, I think it would." Lisbon admitted not wanting to go through what she'd gone through with Hightower again.

Added to that, she really wanted Rigsby and Van Pelt to make. If there wasn't something there, they wouldn't be risking everything a second time around. Besides, they'd both matured thanks to the bad choices they'd made over the past few years. She believed they had a real shot of making it.

"Then consider it done." Jane agreed.

"Thank you." Lisbon turned around in his arms to rise on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Jane wisely didn't try to deepen the open mouthed kiss. Just let her kiss him and pull away finding encouragement in the slightest whisper of tongue across his lip. She'd been sorely tempted to give into her urges. To engage him in that deadly dance that would surely lead them into a tangle of limbs on her office couch. She'd been tempted; but, she'd resisted. Lisbon wasn't about to let that happen and he wasn't going to push.

Late some night when the CBI was deserted might be another matter. Until that opportunity presented itself, he'd find encouragement in the fact she wasn't pushing him away. She wasn't offering encouragement; but, their heated encounter hadn't damaged the status quo in any appreciable way. There was something to be said for that. He still had a fighting chance if he played his cards right.

Holding Lisbon close in his embrace, Jane smelled his citrusy shampoo still wafting from her hair and decided, while pleasant, he preferred her usual spicy scent. Running his hand lightly over her back, Jane closed his eyes recalling that night. As surprising as it seemed, their countertop encounter had been passionate and loving. There was nothing "just sex" about their coming together, even if Lisbon tried to convince herself otherwise. They'd made love whether she accepted it or not. Just because neither of them was yet ready to say the words, didn't make it any less true. The fact neither of them had protested other people telling them underscored that fact.

They'd eventually come down from their sensual high enough to enjoy their movie and their snacks before moving the action to his bedroom. Contrary to what a part of him was expecting, Lisbon was still curled around him the next morning waiting to share breakfast with him. More surprising, she allowed him to sweep her back to bed one last time before rising to shower, dress, and sneak away while he was lost in an exhausted slumber.

Jane had known exactly what she was saying without saying anything. She'd turned their wonderful possibilities into a one night stand just as she'd done with Mashburn. She'd simply pulled away before he could hurt her.

While he understood her reaction where Walt was concerned as the man was a well-known womanizer, he didn't understand it with him. He clearly wasn't a womanizer. And while he'd flirted with quite a few women since she'd known him, he'd not taken anyone to bed but Lorelei and her. One had been business and the other undeniable pleasure. Lisbon knew that. If she didn't, he'd told her so.

Yet, while it was true he wasn't a cad, it was also true he'd hurt her over the years. He'd hurt her a lot, even when he hadn't meant to…badly at times…So, maybe, her reaction wasn't so difficult to understand.

They hadn't discussed their situation that morning or any time since. He'd wisely not brought it up over the next two weeks. As long as they didn't discuss it, Lisbon couldn't fall back into that whole trite, "Sleeping with you is unprofessional and it'll destroy our friendship." argument. It might be unprofessional; but, so what? It wasn't the first unprofessional thing either of them had done over the course of their long association. As for ruining their friendship, if Red John and Lorelei hadn't, he doubted their intimacies would do anything but bring them closer together. He couldn't see them drifting apart under any circumstances.

Not even over her abandonment issue.

He knew that was ultimately why she'd pulled away. Everyone she'd ever depended on had eventually disappeared from her life. Her mother had died. Her father had lost himself in alcoholism. Even her brothers weren't that close and she'd all but raised them. Greg had been too young to stop her from leaving though he'd loved her dearly. Bosco succumbed to murder. Minelli had bailed when the body count got too much…He was sure the list went on and on.

While a part of him wanted to be angry Lisbon was lumping him in with the rest when he'd proven over and over again that he wasn't going anywhere, he couldn't.

He couldn't ask Lisbon to be anything other than Lisbon. Not when she'd always seen and accepted him for the man he was. It was a trait she shared with Angela, and like his late wife, he couldn't help but love her for it.

Gently breaking free of his embrace, Lisbon walked towards her desk.

"You know, you never answered my question." Lisbon reminded him as she settled into her leather chair.

"No, I didn't." Jane said as he sat on her nice, comfortable couch. "We got a little distracted by all of that." He gestured towards the window.

"I guess we did." Lisbon agreed as she waited expectantly.

"Cho said you wanted to discuss the new case that's coming down from Bertram's office." Jane cut to the chase.

"This one's going to be a bear." Opening the file, Lisbon looked up to spear Jane with a penetrating stare. "It's another serial killer crossing state lines. It's also interagency and high profile so you need to be on your best behavior. Bertram's going to be watching everything we do and he won't hesitate to butt in if he thinks we're handling something wrong."

"Not another one of those." Jane rolled his eyes. "I suppose the esteemed Congressman whose daughter was murdered is an old friend of Bertram's."

Jane had clearly already read the file.

"You could say that." Lisbon said. "They move in the same circles and, even worse, they were college roommates."

"Then he's definitely going to be sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong." Jane agreed. "This one's going to be messy before it's done."

"It already is." Lisbon said. "The Congressman is convinced his daughter is a case of mistaken identity or that she was murdered by someone else."

"Yeah, well, the Congressman is going to be sorely disappointed." Jane said quietly. "His precious little angel was no angel. She was one of Sophie's girls and she paid for the privilege with her life."

"I hardly consider being a call girl a privilege." Lisbon said quietly.

"It is if you're one of Sophie Beachum's bevy of beauties." Jane observed. "She only accepts the best of the best. Her girls are more than another pretty face. They're beautiful, well educated, well mannered thoroughbreds any man would be glad to have on his arm. They're also willing to play the kinds of games for which her clients are willing to pay the really big bucks."

"How do you know all that?" Lisbon wasn't sure she should believe him although Jane had never lied about anything like this.

"I called in a few favors and got the skinny on Sophie." Jane informed her.

"What did you find out?" Lisbon wasn't sure she was ready to hear.

"Let me put it like this, you aren't going to find her on the Internet. No one even knows what she looks like or even if she's a woman. Her girls have never seen her. Her clients are by invitation only and that invitation will only come if a candidate has been referred by another client and passes whatever criteria Sophie uses to gauge their worthiness. Her clientele are both male and female although she only employees women to fulfill her services offered.

"From what I gather, Elyssa Stokes was one of only a handful of girls handling clients of both sexes." Jane said quietly. "That means she was keeping a lot of dangerous secrets." He continued.

"Secrets dying with her." Lisbon pointed out.

"Yes, they did; but, don't get off track." Jane said gently. "She's clearly a victim of our serial killer, and not a copy cat."

"You're sure of that?" Lisbon asked.

"Positive." Jane confirmed. "Elyssa lived a boring, low profile life as a college student pursing a degree in Medieval Studies. She was hardly the kind of person to interest the press. Not with the rest of her family's antics. Keeping up with her sisters' hard partying, her mother's infidelities, and her brother's stints in rehab kept the paparazzi busy and ensured the youngest child fell through the cracks. It meant she could indulge her wild side with little fear of getting caught. It also meant our killer could get to her fairly easily."

"Because he, or she, is either a client or connected to a client and we have no way of getting our hands on Sophie's client list." Lisbon said. Or anyone else's for that matter. The two Madames law enforcement had located in the two other states weren't cooperating at all. "We can't get our hands on Sophie, nor can anyone else. This whole case is a nightmare."

"As it'll continue to be for a while since he's already killed six different girls in three different states." Jane agreed. "While I think there may be more, I can't be sure."

"Nobody can." Lisbon said. "I just wished he'd kept it in Nevada and New Mexico. If he hadn't killed the Stokes girl, we wouldn't have to be involved. You know how much I like working with the Feds."

"Yes, I do." Jane agreed. "This case isn't going to be fun for a lot of reasons not the least of which is it isn't going to get solved anytime soon which means the FBI will be hanging out for a while."

"And you're going to make my life hell aren't you?" Lisbon asked knowing the first time a Feeb messed with Jane the kid gloves were coming off.

"Not if they don't step on my toes." Jane answered honestly silently adding the, 'Not if it interferes with the plan coming together in my head.'

"Try not to even if they do." Lisbon fixed him with a knowing glare. "I don't need refereeing between you and the Feebs added to my plate."

"Fine, I'll try." Jane clearly wasn't making any promises.

"That's all I can ask." Lisbon watched him stretch out on her couch. "I suppose you're going to take a nap while I work?"

"I've already done my part for the day." Jane pointed out as he closed his eyes. "I think it's time for you to do yours."

"Right." Lisbon snorted at the thought Jane never changed.

Observing Lisbon through mostly closed eyelids, Jane watched her reading through the file on her computer screen. She had no idea the attractive picture she presented with her lips parted and head bent lost in thought. It was a sight he'd gotten used to seeing almost every day over the course of the last few years. It was also a sight he didn't intend losing.

In fact, he was going to draw the noose tighter over the next few weeks. This case was playing right into his hands. It was going to be a royal pain in the rear before it was over. Between dealing with the Feebs; the Senator, his representatives, attorneys and media specialists; and Bertram breathing down their necks, Lisbon was going to be walking the edge in no time.

That was where his plan came in. She was going to be knocking on his door, or he'd be knocking on hers. As much as she'd try to resist the pull, she wouldn't. They'd already opened a door that was nearly impossible to close considering they worked so intimately together. Not to mention, having crossed that line once, it would be so much easier to cross it a second time.

Before he was done, he'd let her seduce him again. Or he'd seduce her. Either way, he knew who was really pulling the strings bringing them together…even if _she_ believed differently. The other thing Jane knew was he wasn't letting her pull away as he had the first time. How he was doing that, he wasn't quite sure. He'd figure that one out as he went along.

What he did know was operation "Get Lisbon" shouldn't take more than a few weeks at most.

Not with his plan in place.

#

For anyone who's disappointed we weren't smuttier, I'm sorry. I can only write smut when the smut bunny dances in my head. I'm afraid she was hiding in her den eating carrots for most/all of this chapter. ~Calla


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into a guest parking place at Jane's complex, Lisbon resisted the urge to screech her tires. That wouldn't go over well in a higher brow place like this even if it would release some pent up frustration. Besides, such stupidity wasn't good for her car. She loved her baby too much too take out such useless aggressions on her. She should have driven her SUV home. She could have justified it. They were in the middle of an active case.

But, she wouldn't have screeched the tires on that one either.

Then there was Bill. She'd all but blown him off with a half-hearted wave as she'd passed through the gate. The Security Guard didn't deserve her rudeness. He was a really nice man. Fortunately, she was on Jane's approved Guess List so her haste hadn't presented any problems for him. She'd have to stop and talk a few minutes on her way out to make it up to him. Maybe take him some of those crazy good double chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies she knew Jane had baked last night since he'd brought her a few this morning.

Lisbon snorted as an image of Jane wearing an apron with flour on the tip of his nose rolled through her mind. If she hadn't seen him like that, she wouldn't have believed it possible. The man was major weird sometimes. But, the cookies _had_ made her summer cold better for a little while. She'd wondered aloud where he'd learned to bake like that. The cookies were beyond perfect with just enough crispy chewiness to melt in your mouth. He'd let slip they were Charlotte Anne's favorite and he hadn't made them in years…Probably not since her death…Until he'd made them for her.

Lisbon had been both saddened, and flattered, he'd do such a painful thing for her.

Unfastening her seat belt and opening the door, she grabbed her purse and slid from the seat. She'd have grabbed her go-bag as well; but, she didn't have it with her. Having returned from a three day out-of-towner this morning, everything was in the dirty clothes hamper and she hadn't felt like repacking it. Not when she'd rather escape the emptiness of her apartment instead. It was hard to settle back into the quiet after sacking out for three days and two nights with a giddy Van Pelt in a hotel room and her three guys down the hall. Their room had been grand central station when they'd bothered staying there at all.

The eerie silence of her home was so deafening she'd finally left.

First, she'd hit a local fast food joint where she'd watched the kids play while she stuffed her face with a burger and fries. Then she'd driven down to the park and walked around a while even though it wasn't all that safe this time of evening. She needn't have worried. There'd been something about her attitude daring anyone to mess with her and they hadn't. She wasn't sure if it was because she was plainly mad as hell or because she was visibly packing.

Or, there might be something to Jane's b.s…Her attire and demeanor screamed "Cop".

Who really cared? She didn't.

Finally, she'd decided to call on Jane unannounced like he'd done to her for years. He was going to so love this and, to misquote a really bad movie line, she didn't give a damn. Striding purposely up the walk, Lisbon decided she really liked his place. It was safe, in a posh gated complex, family friendly without being hostile to singles, relatively quiet, and well manicured.

What she couldn't figure out was why Jane was renting a unit when he could have bought it outright. That he had an option on a second townhouse across the complex when it finally came available just didn't make sense. Oh, she got the whole waiting for the job transfer to Tokyo when the hostile takeover was complete part of the equation. What she didn't get was why the heck Jane thought he needed a _three_ bedroom townhouse when his two was plenty big enough. She didn't want to know.

She only hoped he wasn't planning on turning a room in his house into a replica of that dismal man-cave he'd had in the attic of the CBI. That was a scary thought without him confirming it. Jane had gotten a little too fond of evidence boards, felt tipped markers, maps with push pins, and crime scene photographs during the years hunting Red John. She could honestly see him having a space like that in his home.

The man should just buy a Billiards table instead. It would be a lot easier on his sanity. And, he'd cultivate far more friends.

Stopping in front of Jane's townhouse, Lisbon balled up her fist and rapped real loud. Jane could be anywhere inside from the downstairs patio to his den to his second floor balcony. If she wasn't noisy, he might not hear her. If she rang the doorbell, he'd think she was that good looking neighbor from around the corner. The one that was clearly on the prowl and had her baby blues set on him. A knuckle busting knock ended any doubts clearly conveying it was her so he'd best get his butt in gear and let her in already.

Lisbon smirked as the door opened right on time.

"If you do that whole stinky dead mouse in your pocket thing, I'm so going to kill you even if I wish you would." She said as she swept through his door without asking permission. "We have to live with the Feebs until the Call Girl Killer scopes his next victim and they move on." She snorted at the predictably ridiculous moniker the Press had given their latest serial murderer. "I'm so hoping he'll hit in another state so they won't be our problem much longer."

Jane knew Lisbon wasn't getting along well with the SAC and hadn't been since the git-go. The man was a total jerk by anyone's standards and definitely old school. While he didn't seem to have that much problem with female Feebs taking Lead, he had a definite problem with "Itty Bitty's" like Lisbon doing the same. That the woman in question could probably kick his droopy rear with one hand tied behind her back didn't play into it. He just thought she was a "cute little ole thing" which wasn't going over well with the Senior Agent at all.

"Well, Lisbon, why don't you come inside and make yourself at home." Jane said as he watched her making a beeline straight for his freezer and that three quarters full bottle of Tequila.

The one she'd had three shots out of and he'd had two the last time they danced this dance. Not that he was complaining. No way. Good things happened that first go around. If he didn't miss his guess, good things were going to happen this second. Lisbon was so angry she couldn't see straight. She obviously needed to let off a little steam and he would happily volunteer to be her doggy chew toy including all the nips and nibbles along the way.

Corralling his leer, Jane silently admitted he wasn't expecting "Operation Get Lisbon" to be underway quite so soon. Certainly not thanks to the actions of a single man. _That_ man in particular. Oh, and far from doing the "stinky dead mouse in his pocket" thing, he'd have to buy Agent Hastings a drink. It didn't matter the man was more obnoxious than a junkyard Billy goat on his best days.

Or that Lisbon would literally tie his guts into knots for doing any such a thing.

What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or more importantly, him.

Grabbing two shot glasses from the cabinet, Lisbon splashed a messy shot of Tequila into both glasses before tossing hers back. Grabbing the second glass, she tossed that shot back as well before absently wiping her mouth on the back of her hand in a very tomboyish gesture.

"I feel better." She said as she leaned against the counter blushing as she recalled what happened there the last time she tossed back a couple of shots.

From the heated look in Jane's eyes, he hadn't forgotten either.

"Good." Jane nodded. "I'm glad. Now, why don't you tell me what's got you so riled up you've gone on a two shot bender without bothering to say 'hello'."

"You're going to need a drink for this one." Lisbon poured a shot and offered it to him.

"That bad, huh?" Jane asked as he accepted her offering.

"Worse." Lisbon mumbled. "Hastings patted me on the shoulder and told me I was as cute as speckled pup!" She snarled. "I could tell he'd have patted my ass if he hadn't thought I'd tear his hand off. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, he followed that up by telling me I should step aside and let the big boys do their job. He'd hate to see me get hurt."

Jane sucked in a breath as he set his empty glass aside. That was definitely enough to send Lisbon over the edge. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten fired for kicking Hasting's insanely stupid carcass over the moon. It had to take everything in her not to react in a highly unprofessional manner and send him flying.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice long soak?" Jane asked. "It'll make you feel better. You know where to find your stuff. It's in the same place."

"I think I might." Lisbon agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"Drink tea and relax on the balcony." Jane admitted predictably. "When you're done, we can attack that carton of ice cream taking up the rest of the space in my freezer."

"Ice cream?" Lisbon asked. "What kind?"

"You'll find out when you come back down." Jane said. "I had a feeling you'd be dropping by tonight the way things were going so I stopped by that place on the way home."

He didn't have to say it was the Parlor making the custom flavors she liked so well. That was a given.

"What did you get?" Lisbon asked in expectation. "Chocolate truffle caramel or chocolate cherry cheesecake?"

"What do you think?" Jane asked curious what she would say. "I'm going out on a limb and say your new favorite."

"Chocolate truffle caramel with whipped cream and cherries on top." Lisbon guessed.

"You'll have to wait and see." Jane didn't have the heart to tell her chocolate didn't even play into it; but, another of her favorites did.

"You're so good to me." Lisbon figured it was probably the chocolate cherry cheesecake with the graham cracker crust bits given his reaction.

"You should remember that sometimes." Jane said far more seriously than the situation warranted.

Ignoring his remark as he knew she would, Jane was somewhat surprised when Lisbon walked over to give him a lingering kiss ripe with promise. Maybe she had read between the lines. He never really knew with the woman. She could be an enigma at times…even for him.

Watching the sway of Lisbon's hips as walked up the stairs, Jane eventually turned to put the kettle on the stove.

###

Leaning back in her bubbles, Lisbon closed her eyes. If getting intimately involved with Jane was skirting the edge of the precipice, loving him was over the edge. Too bad she already was and she already did. Admitting that, she had no intentions of _dating_ Jane or anything more. She wouldn't fall into that trap. He'd consume the rest of her life before he was done. If she wasn't careful, he'd even convince her she wanted that whole Suburbia and a white picket fence deal he wanted.

The one he couldn't help being attracted to after what he'd lost.

Jane was a family man at heart. He always had been from what she knew of him. Even in the midst of the cons. Now that he'd _mostly_ given that up and caught Red John, it was only natural he'd be ready to move on. Or back depending on how one looked at it. That he'd want to regain everything he'd lost.

Unfortunately, that wasn't how she saw her life. Juggling police work with a home, the dog, and a couple of kids. She certainly wasn't a stay-at-home soccer Mom. That wasn't her. Not now that her professional life was finally back on track after all these years. Second chances were rare in this business. Especially after the way she'd allowed Jane's Quest to destroy a very promising career from the start. To the man's credit, he'd spent the past year making up for the shambles he'd made of her world and he'd done a good job of it. She'd been all but guaranteed a serious promotion soon.

It was a really good one bringing her team along for the ride.

When that came through, she wasn't letting anything stand in her way. Not even her Mentalist and this game they were playing. She'd worked her whole life for this. When that door opened, she was walking through and never looking back. Nothing was going to stop her. Not even Patrick Jane.

Forget what had happened in the past.

Mind made up, Lisbon opened her eyes deciding she'd done enough serious thinking for now. She needed to enjoy the rest of her soak. Her life would eventually work itself out. It always did. For the moment, she was going to enjoy her friends with occasional benefits status with Jane without enduring the pressures of a real relationship. When their fling ended, as these things always did, she'd get over it.

Again, as she always did.

Pulling the plug, Lisbon rose to her feet and grabbed her towel. Drying off, she slid back into her far from seductive panties and walked into Jane's bedroom all but naked. It wasn't like she'd known she was going to end up here when she'd left the house. Grabbing a pajama top from his drawer, she slid her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it. Shaking her hair free of the tie, Lisbon took a moment to study her reflection before deciding she would do. It wasn't like Jane hadn't seen her at her best, her worst, and everything in between over the years.

"Hey, I thought you were downstairs." Lisbon said as Jane's reflection appeared in the mirror behind her.

Looking down, she noted he was wearing nothing but the pajama bottoms that matched the top she was currently wearing. She'd briefly wondered where they'd gotten before deciding they were probably in the dirty clothes. She'd never seen Jane wearing the shirts and figured he was a bottoms only kind of man. Not that any of that mattered. He looked good enough to eat.

"I was out there." Jane motioned towards his dark balcony.

"So you were watching me come in here." And so was anyone else who happened to be looking in through the sliding glass doors.

"Guilty as charged." Jane agreed wrapping his arms around her casually noting she'd already turned down his bed. "However, you don't need to worry about anyone else seeing what they shouldn't. The townhouses across the way are all empty. They're tied up in some kind of legal wrangling between the owners and the construction firm so they've yet to be sold. From what Margie in the main office says, they're expecting a ruling any day now. The townhouses will hit the market either way so we'd best enjoy our privacy while we can."

Jane steered her towards his balcony.

"That's entirely TMI for stuff that's none of your business." Lisbon stared at the dark buildings across the way.

"Yes, well, Margie's a blabbermouth." Jane agreed. "Not at all like you. She hasn't a clue what keeping her cards close to her chest means."

"Right." Lisbon patted the hand resting lightly on her shoulder. "That has nothing to do with it. Like most women, she's defenseless against your charm when you're trying to weasel information that's none of your business."

"That might be true." Jane agreed before bluntly asking what was foremost on his mind. "Why are you here tonight, Lisbon, other than the obvious? It isn't like we haven't spent the past three days together."

"That was work." She pointed out. "This is pleasure."

"While I can't fault that observation, it isn't why you're here." Jane wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why are you really here, Lisbon?"

Ignoring the hands unbuttoning her shirt to splay erotically across her lower tummy, Lisbon gave his question some thought.

"My apartment was too empty." She answered honestly. "I went out for a bite and walked in the park. I was going home when I ended up here instead."

"That should tell you something." Jane said against her hair.

"It tells me it's been a long time and you're an incredible lover." Anything else, she was going to ignore. "From the feel of things, I'd say you feel the same."

"What, that it's been a long time, or that I think you're an incredible lover, too?" Jane held her a little tighter.

"Both." There was no denying they were incredible together.

Jane shook his head as Lisbon turned in his arms. The woman was too much; but, he wasn't going to pressure her to see what was right in front of her. Not tonight. Not when his plan was already working so well. There was a reason Lisbon kept her rare encounters to one night stands. She wasn't the kind of woman who could sleep with a man repeatedly without getting emotionally involved. That she'd come back for a repeat performance betrayed far more than she realized.

She might think they could play the friends-with-benefits games; but, she was wrong. For one thing, he cared too deeply for her to ever treat her so shabbily. For another she was already in over her head. Whether she realized it or not, they were so incredible together because they _were _so emotionally involved.

"Hey, you can think later." Lisbon said as she pulled him down to press an open mouthed kiss against his lips.

From the hungry way her tongue was tangling with his, the woman meant business. He'd best get them inside before she suddenly decided his outdoor furniture was sturdy enough to handle them going at it as she had with his kitchen counter. While the townhouses across the way might be unoccupied, that didn't mean there weren't prying eyes somewhere he didn't want watching their intimacies.

Gently shuffling her into his bedroom, Jane pulled the doors closed behind them before turning to face Lisbon somewhat surprised she was standing before him wearing nothing but her panties. Taking a step towards him, she wrapped her fingers in the waist band of his pants and gave a tug indicating she wanted them off without saying a word. Watching Jane follow her silent command, she wriggled out of her panties and into his arms ignoring the nagging voice in her head screaming this was all wrong.

The more she was intimate with Jane, the harder it was going to be to move on.

Consumed by the feel of his lips against the curve of her neck and the hands sensually cupping her breasts, Lisbon never realized he was backing her towards the bed. Feeling the mattress beneath her and the hardness of a male body on top of her, she shushed that aggravating voice as she wrapped her legs around his waist daring Jane to just do what they both wanted him to do. If he hesitated much longer she was going to tell him exactly what that was in very explicit terms.

Leaning back on his heels, Jane took a moment to gaze on the expanse of creamy skin he intended getting infinitely more familiar with before he was done.

"Jane, if you don't…." Lisbon swallowed the rest of her rant when he suddenly covered her body with his enjoying the aggressive way her hips met his thrusts.

"Any more demands?" Jane was all but laughing in her face as he flipped their positions so Lisbon was on top. "Since you want to be in control, go for it. Use me as you see fit."

Reaching up to pull her face down to his, Jane tenderly kissed her in a way belying the casual snarkiness of his words. To his surprise, Lisbon kissed him back just as tenderly never trying to deepen the kiss or turn it into their usual ravenously hungry exchange. Instead, she seemed happy to indulge in his desire to whisper their tongues together as he sensually ran his hands over as much of her body as he could reach.

"Damn it, Jane." As much as she wanted to aggressively drive them both to orgasm releasing the pent up frustrations of the day, she couldn't. "Make love to me?"

She hadn't meant to say that…No way…She was so going to kill that little voice in her head…The one taking control of her tongue uttering words never meant to be said.

"That's what I intended anyway." Jane gently corrected her as he carefully rolled her beneath him.

"What am I doing, Jane?" Lisbon's voice was much too soft.

"Nothing you don't want to do." Jane reminded her.

Lisbon had to agree as she lost herself in that fluid roll of his hips. There was something about the way Jane moved…The seductive rhythm and merge of their bodies…They'd only been intimate once…He shouldn't know a gentle nip to the curve of her shoulder made her moan or a thrust against that spot made her shudder…

They weren't lovers. They should be having raunchy sex and making each other scream. Not doing whatever Jane thought he was while she lay right here letting him.

Feeling the wave rising within her much too fast, Lisbon stared into Jane's eyes as she came undone basking in the raw emotions swirling in their pale green depths. Somewhere in the midst of her pleasure she felt his body tighten as he suddenly gave in to his release. She wasn't surprised when Jane rolled on his side to pull her back against him engulfing her in his arms. The man was a cuddler which was unusual for her. But, she'd discovered she liked it. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into his embrace.

Leaning up to press a kiss to the curve of her shoulder, Jane settled behind her content to simply hold Lisbon as long as she would let him.

###

"It's your turn to make breakfast since I did it last time." Jane eased his grip around her waist as he felt Lisbon turning in his arms.

"I have a better plan." Lisbon dragged her finger across his naked chest far more relaxed than he'd expected her to be considering there was no way either of them could deny the fact they'd spent most of the night _making love_. There was no way in Heaven, or Hell, even Lisbon could convince herself they'd only had sex. "How about putting that half hour to better use and you stopping by that deli you like on the way in. You know, the one with the super strong coffee and those really good breakfast burritos and sandwiches?"

"I know the one." Jane agreed. "And I can do that."

He liked it a lot. That Lisbon wanted to forgo breakfast in favor of staying in bed meant Operation "Get Lisbon" was well under way much quicker than he'd expected. He really had to buy Hastings a drink. Maybe he'd send him some flowers from Josey in Forensics instead. He'd seen how the Agent was looking at her, and how Josey was looking back. That sounded like a plan with a lot less opportunity to get his lights punched out. Lisbon surely couldn't fault him for helping love to blossom could she?

Not unless it meant Hastings started hanging out at the Bureau even more than he already was. Maybe he needed to rethink that plan and the implementing of it. He'd do that later.

At the moment, Lisbon was making it clear she was far more interested in acting than thinking by the determination with which she was mounting him. Placing his hands on her hips to steady her, Jane halted her movements savoring the feel of her sheathing his hardness so tightly within her. The woman clearly intended to slay him before work.

He had every intention of letting her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the guest reviews and to the rest of my readers for sticking with me while I bounce around stories.

I call NTB my "Crazy Story" and this one is my "Crazier Story" in my personal files. Don't ask me why. The names just seemed to fit at the time I started writing them. Now, I just look at those titles and laugh. ~Calla

#

Watching a couple of squirrels playing from her window, Lisbon absently twisted her hair around her finger. She'd gotten her wish about a week after her tryst with Jane. The Call Girl Killer had struck again across state lines in Nevada exactly as she'd hoped. Hastings and crew had suddenly disappeared. She'd almost danced for joy.

The man was getting on her last nerve.

Then the murdering fool had gotten too big for his britches and crossed back into her territory. At that point all bets were off. One of Madam's girl's called Cho sensing there was something hinky about one of her John's. They'd told her to keep the appointment and made arrangements for the couple to meet in a very special place with lots of surveillance so they'd known everything going on.

To make a long story short, they'd laid a Jane trap, saved the girl, and caught the psycho literally with his pants down doing perverse things of a sexual nature. Even Jane had raised an eyebrow at the whack-a-doodle and he was a hard one to ruffle. While not an image Lisbon wanted burned into her eyelids, she didn't have a whole lot of choice. There was a reason she hated the freaks that got off on the kill. They always left her with Kodak Moments she'd see in her sleep when she so didn't want a repeat performance.

While the Press had hailed the Serious Crimes Unit "heroes" for stopping The Call Girl Killer, Lisbon had gladly turned the East Asian National over to Hastings and the Feebs. They could deal with the headache of trying to prosecute the monster. She wasn't touching that one with a ten foot pole. His wealthy family had some kind of Diplomatic Immunity she wasn't tangling with.

While grateful to Jane for getting Hastings off her back and catching the serial killer, she'd deliberately steered clear of seeing him privately for the past three weeks. Not since their last torrid weekend together. Unbelievably, he'd let her. He hadn't forced the issue or called her on being evasive even once. Just given her some much needed space instead.

As hard as it was to admit, it was taking everything in her not to turn up on his doorstep again. Not to just walk into his arms and love him silly. That wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. And, contrary to what she wanted to think, it wasn't the sex drawing her back. It was how he made her _feel _without the intimacies. Throw in the rest of it, and Jane was irresistible.

As much as she wanted to fight it, the pull was only going to get worse once they started working even closer together. Dismissing her troubling thoughts, Lisbon decided she wasn't worrying about that at the moment. She'd fight that battle when it came. For now, she was going to enjoy her good news and sharing it with Jane.

"You're right on time." Lisbon glanced at her watch and back up again. "I've been back in my office for all of two minutes."

About how long it had taken Jane to get from the attic to her office. He must have been watching the parking lot for her return. Lisbon shook her head at the vision of him standing in front of that grungy window sipping tea waiting for her. He'd probably been staring down at her while she was walking up the pathway towards the front entrance to walk through Security. She could see him doing exactly that.

"How did your meeting with Bertram go?" Jane asked as he locked the door behind him.

"How do you think?" Lisbon asked.

"That the promotion came through." Jane answered easily having already heard the news through the grapevine.

Bertram's secretary must have called her network within seconds of Lisbon hearing the good news. Not that he'd needed to be told. This promotion was a long time coming and there was no way the woman before him was getting passed over. Catching The Call Girl Killer sealed the deal. He'd known that. Added to that, catching Red John had made Bertram and the CBI look too good in the eyes of everyone. That the credit for that capture lay mostly at Lisbon's door had instantly redeemed her career. The continued successes of her Unit over the past year hadn't hurt her credibility at all. That he'd been far more manageable since Red John's capture, although his M.O. hadn't changed, was a mark in Lisbon's favor as his handler as well.

"Did it ever." Lisbon couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. "You're looking at the SAC of the new Heinous Crimes Unit."

"Heinous Crimes, huh?" Jane's tone was slightly smirky. "How does that differ from Serious Crimes?"

He already knew; but, it was fun to yank Lisbon's chain.

"Not that much since Serious Crimes is a unit under the HC. According to Bertram, you and I are handling the high profile murders and serial killers. For all of your shenanigans, you play well to the press and have a huge public following. Don't ask me how that happened.

Personally, I've always found you a royal pain in the ass."

"But you've put up with me." Jane smirked.

"I have and I've never regretted it. Not most of the time." Lisbon smirked back at him. "Stop flirting when we need to discuss business. I'll have three teams beneath me who'll handle most of the cases. While we'll consult with them, most of my time will be spent at HQ overseeing their progress. That's the only part I don't like." Lisbon griped. "My field time is going to be greatly reduced by bureaucracy."

"It comes with the territory." Jane reminded her. "Besides, you're going to be so busy working all these cases from the inside you won't miss the outside at all."

"You're probably right." Lisbon agreed. "We'll be working nasty cases of our own while they're working theirs."

"That sounds intriguing." Jane said knowing he was going to enjoy every minute of being real partners.

Not that anything had really changed. Lisbon had been calling him her partner for a couple of years now. The only difference was it was "official" now.

"Congratulations, Teresa, I sincerely mean that." Jane's tone conveyed he meant every word.

"I know you do." Lisbon agreed.

"It's long overdue." Stepping close to her, Jane reached out to wrap his hands through her hair as he dragged Lisbon in for a mind numbing kiss before she could stop him.

Feeling Jane's tongue demanding entrance, Lisbon gave in pouring all of her longing into that kiss. Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was something about kissing Jane driving her insane. While he tended to keep any lip locking to pecks at the office, he wasn't doing that now. He was letting her know precisely what he wanted to do with her right now and she was reciprocating…more than reciprocating…She was daring him to push it as far as he thought she'd let him go.

"Lisbon, stop." Breaking the kiss before he removed her pants and took her on her desk, Jane pressed his forehead against hers. "You're pushing this way too far."

"You started it." Lisbon softly reminded him.

"Yes, I did." Jane agreed. "But, it's one thing to let you know I've missed you and another entirely to take you on your desk."

Lisbon suddenly noticed their compromising position. Somewhere between starting that kiss and ending it, Jane had maneuvered her over to her desk and lifted her to sit on the front edge. That he was standing between her legs pressed intimately against her wasn't lost on Lisbon. Maybe he was wise to stop them when he did. From the feel of things, they'd both gotten a little over excited by their proximity coupled with some far from innocent kisses.

"I've missed you, too." Lisbon admitted just as honestly ignoring their compromising position.

"But, we're not going to be seeing each other anytime soon." Jane observed as he stepped back to let Lisbon slide to her feet.

"I don't think so." Lisbon agreed. "I've got to concentrate on getting this new unit together and you're too distracting for my peace of mind."

"The new job is more important." Jane said. "I'll still be here when things settle down."

"Thank you." Lisbon leaned into him grateful for his willing acceptance of her decision.

"You're welcome." Jane wrapped his arms lightly around her enjoying holding Lisbon for a few moments more.

He wasn't under any illusions she'd come to him any time soon. She was going to fight becoming a couple tooth and nail. It was easier for Lisbon to treat him as a glorified booty call than admit they were emotionally, as well as intimately, involved. Let her. She wasn't winning in the end and he was a patient man.

"It won't change anything." Lisbon said softly. "Not once everything falls into place."

"Is that your way of saying I can continue to expect random unannounced visits at all hours of the day and night?" Jane teased.

"Maybe." She evaded.

"Can I expect an unannounced visit tonight in spite of your words?" Jane's eyes were laughing at her. "A last hurrah before you forgo pleasure in favor of putting your nose to the grindstone as a smart career woman should?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes over the reality Jane knew her much too well.

"I think so." She admitted. "Three weeks is a really long time."

"Then I'd like that." Jane kissed her again.

"We really shouldn't be playing kissy face at the office." Lisbon reminded him ignoring the reality they shouldn't be playing kissy face at all.

"Unless someone can walk through walls, it doesn't matter." Jane said. "This can be our dirty little secret. Besides, I like playing kissy face with you."

"Yeah, well, one of us has to be an adult." Lisbon snarked as she looked down to make sure she was presentable.

Jane had been well on his way to getting her out of her pants when he'd come to his senses. She'd been letting him. Shaking her head, Lisbon decided that one was much too close. She might better play her cards a little differently. Keeping the edge off of her attraction to Jane was probably a much better bet than trying to go cold turkey.

The man was a more powerful addiction than she'd counted on. Now that she'd experienced the pleasure of his bed, it was hard to stay away. Especially when she knew he felt the same. But, she didn't have a choice. Getting involved with Jane at the moment would blow everything she'd worked so hard to achieve.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

"You think so?" Jane raised an eyebrow at her. "From what I remember you weren't putting up any protests. In fact, you were being quite vocal about what you wanted when I brought things to a halt."

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon had the grace to blush at the truth of his words. "Fun's over. We need to get back to work."

Jane gave her a look reminding her that he wasn't the one steering the conversation.

"We're staying right here." Lisbon continued conversationally. "We're just expanding the bullpen and taking the four adjacent offices. I'm moving into the bigger office across the hall, Cho gets my office and the bullpen stays the same. You can keep your office as well."

Jane knew she was referring to his hole in the wall in the attic where he liked to keep his own murder boards as he worked their cases. He appreciated that. It wasn't like he was trying to hide anything anymore. He just appreciated the solitude at times. It was easier to work without the noise and clutter.

"I hear Harrison and Vidol are the two new Senior Agents joining the Unit." Jane already knew Cho was taking over Serious Crimes without Lisbon telling him. Besides, the fact he was getting her office said it all even if he hadn't known. "I can live with that. They're excellent officers and easy to work with."

"Good thing you feel that way though none of this really affects you. While you'll be going out in the field some with the SA's when needed, most of your time will be spent in the office with me doing what you do best." Lisbon said. "Things like spotting all of the subtleties we miss."

"I don't think that'll be a hardship." Jane rested his chin on the top of her head. "I like working with you."

He liked hanging out and doing other things as well; but, he wasn't going there right now.

"I like working with you, too." Lisbon agreed.

"What do you say we check out your new office?" Jane suggested deciding it might be better to get them out of such tight quarters before things got out of hand again.

"There isn't much to see." Lisbon said.

"You can show tell me your new desk and we can hang your new case closed board on the wall." Jane said.

"I don't have a new case closed board." Lisbon said.

"You do now." Jane promised. "The guys bought it for you."

"I suppose it's big enough to handle three teams instead of one." Lisbon said as she led the way out of her old office towards her new one.

"You suppose right." Jane agreed falling into line behind her. "It seemed the most appropriate office warming gift."

"I can think of a better one." Lisbon mumbled under her breath as she pushed open the door to her new office wondering why it was unlocked.

She didn't have to wonder long as she heard Van Pelt's congratulatory squeal. She hated parties, she honestly did. Her Mentalist knew that. However, in this case, she'd grin and bear it for her team. In a sense, they'd gotten promoted too. Their pay had certainly increased a grade, Cho a little more; but, so had the danger.

As for Jane, she'd kill him later when they'd both enjoy it.

#

Letting herself in with the key Jane had pressed into her hand before he'd left the office earlier, Lisbon shrugged out of her blazer. Hanging it in the hall closet, she scoped Jane's place before noting that he was already stripped down to his shirt sleeves leaning against his patio banister deep in thought. The man was still way too pensive at times considering he'd been slowly reclaiming his life over the past year. Sometimes she thought he'd never escape the air of tragedy hanging over him. The ennui branded into his soul. Not that Jane seemed to mind all that much.

It drew women to him like flies to honey. What was wrong with that? Nothing Lisbon was willing to admit.

Shaking her head at the foolishness flickering across her mind, Lisbon walked into Jane's kitchen and laid his key on the counter. As much as he'd like to think he was pulling one over on her, Lisbon wasn't quite ready to accept the key to his place. That would be acknowledging there was more to their relationship than she was ready to accept.

Like the fact they actually had one.

And, yes, they were partners and best friends; but, that wasn't what she was talking about. And, yes, she already had a key to his place zipped into her purse. One she'd never used, and would never use, unless it was an _emergency_. The key she'd just dropped on his counter was different. It came with the caveat she could come and go as she pleased with Jane's blessing. She wasn't ready for that.

Not with anyone…especially not Jane.

Removing her ID, badge, guns, and holsters, Lisbon laid everything on Jane's counter beside the key. She didn't need any of that tonight. She wasn't going to be engaging in any Shoot'em Ups at Jane's tony townhouse tonight. Not unless he stretched her last nerve and got blown away for his trouble. Somehow, Lisbon didn't see that happening. It would ruin her fun.

Pouring a glass of wine from the already open bottle, she made her way towards the patio.

"How'd your second meeting go?" Jane asked.

Lisbon had been summoned back to Bertram's office for an impromptu meeting lasting most of the afternoon and into the early evening. He'd barely had time to press that key in her hand before she'd left. He'd had a feeling she wouldn't be back before closing time. As he had no idea when she'd be dropping by his place, he'd wanted to make sure she could get in. Yes, she had her emergency key; but, who knew where she kept that. It could be in a drawer at her place for all he knew.

Besides, he'd known the significance of that second key wouldn't be lost on Lisbon. She was a smart girl. And, while he fully expected it to get left on his counter, he had nothing to lose if it was. He'd just try again later. Eventually, she'd give in.

"I found out who the rest of the Unit members will be." Lisbon said. "Bertram accepted my suggestions and the SA's agreed.

Cho gets Sims from the Drug Task Force like we wanted. Besides having an impressive solve record of his own, Jeb has a lot of experience undercover and he'll work well with Rigsby and Van Pelt. Harrison is getting Latrelle from VC as you suggested. He's also getting Bonkhe, and Shroeder as he wanted. Vidol is bringing his guys with him.

I don't know what more to say as they're all assets to the Unit."

"Say you're getting it all again." Jane said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Lisbon lifting her to sit on the banister in front of him. "Everything you were well on your way to getting when I joined your team and more."

"It looks that way." Lisbon agreed.

"Are you happy?" Jane asked.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Jane agreed. "You're finally getting everything you've worked so hard for."

"I suppose I am." Lisbon nodded ignoring the nagging voice reminding her she wasn't getting _everything_.

Shushing the troublemaker in her head, Lisbon banished the crazy thoughts she'd been having since the first night she'd slept with Jane. The man had always had a way of upsetting her equilibrium. This wasn't any different. She was already beginning to think thoughts she had no business thinking. Thank goodness she was going to be much too busy in the future to waste any time on such dangerous thoughts.

Jane didn't have to see the play of emotions on Lisbon's face to know what she as thinking. As much as she tried to deny it, she was a very normal woman with normal wants and needs. She could tell herself she didn't need someone to love, to be loved, or a family until the cows came home and that her career was more than enough to sustain her. That didn't make it so. She'd find out soon enough.

All he had to do was be patient until she did.

"So, you start bright and early Monday morning." Jane watched Lisbon take a sip of wine before setting the glass on the railing beside her.

"_We_ start bright and early Monday morning." Lisbon corrected him.

"Yes, I suppose we do." Jane decided he was almost as excited as Lisbon was. "What do you want to do in the interim?"

"Drink wine and kiss you." Lisbon smirked at him in a way letting Jane know he was in for a really long night. "You're a really good kisser, you know." Leaning in, she gave him a gentle kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jane leaned in to kiss her back.

"I want to take it slow." Lisbon's tone was much too serious. "Maybe stay the weekend."

"I don't have anything planned." Jane seconded her plan. "You know you're welcome to stay."

She wouldn't have suggested it if she hadn't.

That being said, Jane wasn't stupid enough to think he'd scored any kind of victory here. Lisbon was letting him know she was pulling away as gently as she could. They'd had this conversation earlier. It wasn't necessary to tell him again. He'd already told her he'd be waiting when her professional life was under control and she was ready to let him back in. While he didn't have a problem with any of it, Lisbon clearly did. She probably couldn't let herself believe he wasn't going anywhere. As far as he could tell, everyone else in her life had. Whether they'd meant to or not.

He wasn't everyone else and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks." Lisbon reached up to stroke his cheek. "I think I'd like to start with kissing you."

"I thought you already had." Jane teased her.

"Not like that." Lisbon wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. "Like this." She said before whisping her tongue across his lips demanding entrance in her usual aggressive fashion.

Okay, now that she'd clarified that, she didn't mean kissing.

She meant _kissing_.

The kind that quickly led to them stripping each other naked on that leather couch just across the way not caring they were getting uncomfortably sweaty and sticky when there was a truly comfortable bed upstairs.

Resisting the urge to laugh at her typically mixed signals, Jane decided he could get with the plan and kissed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

#

Hearing a throat clear in her doorway, Lisbon glanced up from the file she was reading.

"What's up, Cho?" Lisbon smiled slightly at the man because she felt like it.

Her Number One hadn't let her down over the last couple of weeks. Not that she'd expected him to. But, she hadn't expected him to take to her old position like he'd been doing it all his life either. She was equally impressed his team had fallen right in line including the Newbie. She couldn't ask for a better situation. She'd trained her people well and they were coming through for her as she'd always tried to come through for them. Even Jane was on his best behavior and that was saying a lot.

Bertram was starting to think all those times he'd let her Consultant off the hook for overstepping boundaries had been a smart move on his part. She was starting to agree. Jane had always been good at solving cases. However, he'd rarely been a pleasure to work with. Not like he was now.

Maybe there was something to be said for breaking the rules and banging your partner. Promptly shushing the rude voice in her head, Lisbon turned her attention back to Cho. She so wasn't going there. Nor was she making a booty call by Jane's place anytime soon. She needed to be all work for the foreseeable future. Forget the pleasure. There would be time for that later.

"Hernandez is hiding out at 429 Sacré Coeur in that huge apartment complex." Cho said as he poked his head through Lisbon's open door. "He's in 4B in the third building back against the street."

"How do you know that?" Lisbon closed the file she was reading.

"I got a call from a CI who knows him well." Cho said.

"This guy reliable?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh, yeah." Cho confirmed. "Hernandez double crossed him on a drug deal so he's out for blood. I'd say Rayne's real reliable under the circumstances. He probably has someone monitoring Hernandez's every movement."

"Then why are we still here?" Lisbon stood up and grabbed her jacket off her chair before following her SA out of her office. "Hey, Jane, let's get rolling. Pedro's been spotted." She called as she passed through the bullpen on her way to the elevator taking it for granted her Mentalist would follow. "Jane, get cracking! If you're not by the SUV in five minutes, I'm leaving and you can find your own way to the collar."

Stepping into the elevator as the doors slid closed behind her, Lisbon admitted there was no way she was sitting behind her desk while Cho's team brought the last open case left on her desk from her tenure as the SA of the Serious Crimes Unit to an end. She was going to be along for the ride. She was also writing that "Closed" on her board as she always did. Lisbon didn't care whether she actually participated in the take down or not, she was going to be at the scene and she was claiming the solve.

Cho had already agreed she deserved that much since she and Jane had done the majority of the leg work up to date. Besides, he'd be getting credit as SA of Serious Crimes anyway. They could share the glory as they usually did.

Lisbon couldn't help feeling giddy with the excitement of the chase. They were finally tightening the noose on the one that almost got away. She could feel it in her bones. Wrapping this one up after a six week chase would end her tenure as SA of the SCU with a huge bang. One looking real good in her professional record when time for that next promotion rolled around.

Especially considering her first two weeks as SAC of the Heinous Crimes Unit had gone better than anyone expected. They'd already solved three cases, one per team, and they were closing in on a fledgling Red John wanna be. Shaking her head, Lisbon decided they were lucky it had taken fourteen months from his capture for Jane to get the first love letter from a twisted copy cat.

He was handling the case surprisingly well. Not at all in the manner she'd expected. Jane was treating it like just another case and their murderer like just another perp. It was probably the best way to be.

Fortunately, this numbskull was nowhere near as wily as the original. They were already confident they knew his identity. All they had to do was dig up the proof and bring him in before another woman died. They were well on their way to doing that. His alibi was shaky at best. When his girlfriend cracked, they'd have Avery Bronson right where they wanted him. She'd be able to get that warrant for his DNA and the rest was history. There was no way that blue eyed Lothario wasn't their perp. They just needed to bring him in and make it stick.

"It took you long enough." Lisbon groused as Jane opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat.

"I was wrapping up a conversation with Vidol." Jane pulled his seatbelt across his chest and clicked it securely in the lock. "If his team does as I told them, you'll have a fourth solve by the time we get back to the office."

"You can't be serious." Lisbon said as she pulled into the flow of traffic.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." Jane said. "It's the sweet little blonde coffee girl Natti terminated. The one looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Actually, he had to let her go. His wife said so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon asked.

"What do you think?" Jane answered her question with a question in his usual fashion.

"He was having an affair with his barista." Lisbon responded.

"Until his wife found out about it." Jane agreed. "At that point, Ernesto had the choice of losing the girl or losing the cash cow he'd built from scratch. The girl came in second to the dough. Apparently Shelley got the old heave ho a little too easily to suit her ego."

"She was the other woman. What did she expect?" Lisbon observed as she pulled easily into the flow of traffic. "Honestly, Jane, she had to know she'd eventually get dumped. The man had been married fifteen years and had four young children. She also had to know we'd catch her. The ex-girlfriend is always a prime suspect especially in a case like this."

"I'm sure she did." Jane agreed. "I don't think going to jail mattered as much as getting revenge against the man she felt used her and tossed her away. It doesn't matter she was equally willing to play or that she was depriving several children of their father. She was doing that either way. It also isn't like she tried that hard to cover her tracks."

"I'll second that." Lisbon clicked her tongue. "She was actually pretty sloppy from what I've seen."

"Very sloppy." Jane finished her thought. "Vidol already has all the evidence he needs. We were simply discussing the best way to get her to confess to what we already know. When will people figure out the grass is rarely greener on the other side?"

"Never." Lisbon answered. "Now, back to Hernandez, I need to go over the plan in my head so give me a few minutes."

"I can do that." Jane leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Glancing over at Jane, Lisbon lost herself in watching the road and prepping for the coming event as they weren't that far from the apartment complex.

Given they were familiar with the area; they'd already made rudimentary plans on how to handle the arrest. Cho and Rigsby were entering the building from the front. Van Pelt and Sims were going to take the back and side while she and Jane were taking the sidewalk by the street in case Hernandez was stupid enough to double back. Well, _she_ was taking the sidewalk. Jane was hanging out as he usually was.

Pulling her SUV into a parking space, Lisbon glanced at Jane slightly disturbed by his expression.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Something's off." Jane said. "I can't put my finger on it; but, something feels off. For one thing, the parking lot's much too empty. For another, I don't see Hernandez' car parked anywhere."

"This is a nice complex, Jane. Almost everyone is at work this time of day." Lisbon said what he was thinking. "That's better for us anyway. There'll be less bystanders for us to worry about if things get out of hand."

"I still don't like it." Jane said. "We should see his car somewhere."

"It's a big parking lot." Lisbon said. "He could be parking at the back or somewhere else."

"I still don't like it." Jane said one last time. "Be care."

"I'm always careful." Lisbon slid from her seat. "We need to go."

Watching the rest of her team falling into place, Lisbon headed for her post on the side street feeling slightly uneasy thanks to Jane's words. While a well meant warning, that wasn't the kind of thing a cop wanted to hear at a time like this. Not that she was particularly worried. The likelihood of Hernandez ever coming in her direction was slim to none. He was much too smart for that.

Besides, Rigsby and Cho would probably have him cuffed before he ever got out the door.

#

Lisbon chided herself for her famous last words…thoughts actually. Not only had Hernandez come her way, from the feel of things, he'd managed to take her down. She could only hope he'd gotten the rough end of the deal even though she was the one rolling around on the asphalt.

"Lisbon, don't move." Jane instructed as he knelt beside her.

"What the hell happened?" Lisbon struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. "The last thing I remember, Hernandez was coming at me."

He must have hit her, too, or she wouldn't be spitting out asphalt.

"He came over the wall and from the back." Jane told her as he helped her sit up. "I'm not sure if he was going for a hostage or just meant to cause a distraction…."

"Does it really matter?" Lisbon's tone was royally put out. "At least tell me Cho got him?"

"Yeah, Cho got him." Jane confirmed. "But, _that_ got you." He tilted his head in the direction of the idling car.

He'd almost had a heart attack when the decelerating car plowed into Lisbon knocking her to the ground right before his eyes all of five minutes ago. The upside was there hadn't been enough momentum to fling her into the air or bounce her off the windshield. Just knock her down and roll her a few feet.

That she hadn't gotten run over was the real miracle considering the car had been going fast enough to do that. Somehow, the driver had managed to swerve out before that happened. Jane ought to know. He'd watched the whole nightmare in slow motion powerless to do anything to stop it.

"I got hit by a car?" Lisbon shook her head not remembering _that_.

Seeing the moving car, yes; but, getting hit by the same car, no. The rest of whatever happened after was a blur of sights and sounds her faculties weren't sorting out at the moment. Not really a surprise. She was probably suffering from a healthy dose of shock.

"Yes, you did." Jane confirmed what she didn't really want to hear.

"More of a bump." Lisbon stated firmly daring him to contradict her.

"You were knocked down so I'd say more than a bump." Jane wasn't sure he liked how fuzzy Lisbon seemed to be. She clearly wasn't recalling what had just happened. But, that could be due to shock as much as anything. "I'd say we need to get you to the hospital for a thorough once over."

"Maybe." Lisbon knew she needed to go; but, she didn't have to like it. "e

"Rigsby, you better not be calling an ambulance."

"Boss, you were hit by a car." Rigsby said even as he cancelled the call.

"I was thrown into a car and got knocked down. I wasn't _hit_. There's a difference." Lisbon corrected him as Jane helped her to her feet. Glancing at his face, she knew _he_ was resisting correcting _her_. In his eyes, she'd definitely been hit and he'd watched it happen. She refused to accept it. If she did, she'd have to admit she might be hurt worse than she thought and that wouldn't do for a lot of different reasons. "Jane can take me to the Emergency Room to get checked out. It's not that bad. I promise."

Wincing, she doubted the validity of her brave words; but, she wasn't changing them now. From the way it felt, she was going to have some painful bruising and some nasty asphalt burns. Added to that, she probably had a cracked rib or two on her right side. But, she could function with a pain pill or two. She'd done it in the past.

The good news was she was up walking around when she could be dead. That car had to have been pushing 30 m.p.h.'s in spite of the screeching tires. She remembered that much if she didn't remember the rest. By the time it "hit" her, it clearly wasn't going that fast.

"Come on, Lisbon, let's get you to the ER." Jane said as he guided her in the direction of her SUV in a tone that said he doubted the wisdom of her actions. "You guys can handle this?"

"Backup's on the way." Van Pelt announced. "You guys okay with me driving?"

She hoped neither of them protested. Lisbon clearly couldn't drive and Jane didn't look so good. In fact, he locked kind of shocky himself. There was no way she was letting him drive even if Rigsby, Sims, and Cho put up a stink which she knew they wouldn't. There wasn't any reason for her to stay. Hernandez was immobilized and back up was on the way. She could hear the sirens a block or two over.

The driver Lisbon had been thrown into, while still shaken, was waiting patiently to give his statement and get about his life. While perhaps guilty of driving a tad over the speed limit initially, he hadn't done anything wrong in the end. No charges would be pending against him. He already knew that.

"Yeah, go with the Boss." Cho said as fought the urge to face plant Hernandez in the asphalt over and over again until his features were unrecognizable.

He'd already roughed the man up more than he should have taking him down. He doubted doing anything more would go over well with the D.A.'s office. Even worse, it could get the case tossed. Deciding he might be better off letting Rigsby watch over the creep until the black and whites arrived, Cho stepped back keeping his foot on Hernandez's back until Wayne took his place. From the sound of the sirens, back up would be here any second now.

Casting his eyes in the direction of Lisbon's SUV, he watched Jane fussing more than he should with getting her up in the seat with as little pain as possible. There was something going on there he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something he hadn't seen a few weeks ago. They'd always been slightly strange with the looks and the touches; but, nothing like this.

Whether he realized it or not, Jane was getting noticeably more territorial about the Boss and Lisbon was letting him. If he didn't know better, he'd think they were involved in a way they shouldn't be. But, he did know better. Lisbon would kill Jane if he made a move in that direction. He was sure of it.

As sure as he was Jane wouldn't mind making just such a move if he thought he could get away with it.

Still, even knowing that, something was off and he wasn't sure what.

Shaking his head, Cho turned his attention back to Rigsby, Hernandez, and the two police cars rolling to a stop before him. As soon as they got the perp in the back of a black and white, they could get back to the CBI and down to business. He didn't intend taking that long to get a confession if he had to beat one out of Pedro. He wanted to get to the hospital to check on Lisbon.

Everyone knew the woman was way too tough for her own good. He wasn't that impressed she was walking away under her own steam. She could be dying and she'd still do that.

#

"Lisbon, you doing okay?" Jane asked as the nurse took her blood pressure and checked her temperature for the fourth time since they'd arrived at the ER a few hours ago.

At least the woman was coming to her instead of making her walk to her. Jane was grateful for small blessings. He honestly wasn't sure she could handle doing that again even though she'd done it the first couple of times. The third time they'd called her name, she'd refused to go as she didn't feel like limping across the waiting room bent double. The fourth time, they'd known better than asking.

From the nurse's reaction, Lisbon's vitals must still be in line in spite of her growing discomfort. They certainly weren't suddenly rushing her through those swinging doors which had to be a good sign. It wasn't right Lisbon hadn't been seen yet. But, they'd picked a particularly bad afternoon to show up. There were a lot of life and death cases ahead of her and the ER was short staffed as usual. That she was Law Enforcement wasn't cutting any slack as she was holding her own when others weren't.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lisbon mumbled squeezing his hand.

She didn't want to think what Van Pelt must be thinking with the way she was leaning against Jane like her life depended on it. Or the way he was holding her back. The amount of pain she was in was staggering now that the adrenaline rush had worn off. She could only pray she wasn't badly injured and they were just missing it. She'd heard of people suddenly dropping dead hours after a car accident.

She didn't want that to happen.

Her life was finally back where it should be after the train wreck of the Red John years. It would be a crying shame to suddenly drop dead from something this stupid. Opening her eyes, Lisbon was surprised to see the familiar nurse pushing a wheelchair in her direction.

All she could think was, "Finally!" as she felt Jane and Lisbon helping her into the seat.

"I'll see you guys when we're done." Lisbon said casting Jane a look clearly saying she wished he was going with her.

But, they both knew he couldn't. That would look too weird. Van Pelt was already giving them the fish eye as though she was seeing something she shouldn't.

"We'll be here." Jane responded as he settled back into his chair to wait ignoring the curiosity of the woman beside him.

Answers were the last thing Grace was getting so she might was well ignore the questions tumbling through her head.

#

"Are you okay?" Jane asked as he and Van Pelt helped Lisbon up her stairs to her room.

"I think so. That shot they gave me is really helping." Lisbon said as she watched Van Pelt quietly leave to go back downstairs to wait on Jane. The other woman knew she wasn't comfortable with her seeing her weaknesses. It didn't matter she'd seen her when O'Laughlin shot her. The circumstances were entirely different. She'd been the last thing anyone was looking at once she'd proven she was okay. "I'm going to get undressed and crawl into bed. I'm sure I'll sleep most of the day."

"Then I'm going to hitch a ride back to the CBI with Van Pelt like we discussed on the way here." Jane said. "I'll swing by to check on you and bring you something to eat in time for your next pill.

That would be about the time the shot wore off and she'd be in desperate need of pain medication. The doctors had reassured all of them that Lisbon would be okay to stay by herself. What she really needed was rest and lots of it. Something she'd probably do best alone anyway. At least that was the general consensus even if he didn't like it and had made his opinion known.

Lisbon had quickly set him straight letting him know in no uncertain terms that she was a grown woman and didn't need a babysitter. While he begged to differ, Jane decided against arguing with her. He didn't need to make the situation more difficult than it already was. She would call him if she needed him.

Besides, he had his emergency key and he was fully capable of checking on her whenever he darned well pleased. Lisbon would never know. She'd probably sleep through every visit.

"Sounds good." Lisbon sat on the edge of her bed trying to stay awake. "Think you can help me undress?"

"If that's what you want." Jane agreed.

"You can always get Van Pelt if it would make you more comfortable." Lisbon reminded him.

"As long as you aren't uncomfortable, I'm fine with it." Jane's tone was gentle.

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Lisbon asked. "You've seen me naked more than once."

"Yes, I have." Jane agreed. "And I wish I was seeing you again under better circumstances."

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon lifted her arms for him to pull her shirt over her head.

"Lisbon, that's really bad." Jane winced noticing the deep bruising developing on most of her side as he set her shirt aside. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

He'd feel a lot better if he were here to watch over her.

"All I'm going to do is sleep." Looking down, Lisbon waited for Jane to take the hint and remove her pants.

He was getting a little distracted by her body. While she wished she could say it was because she'd left the hospital braless, she couldn't. It wasn't her naked breasts capturing his attention. It was the revolting discoloration that hadn't been there a few hours ago that was. She could tell he was horrified by her injury and thought she should be reclining in a hospital bed. For once, considering how much she hated hospitals, she almost agreed with him.

Catching her glance, Jane unfastened the soft slacks and gently pulled them down her legs. He was glad today, of all days, she wasn't wearing jeans although they might have offered more protection when she hit the asphalt. They would have also been unbearably rough on her injuries.

"Are your panties comfortable or would you prefer being naked?" Jane suspected Lisbon would be more comfortable maintaining the slightest modicum of dignity.

While not in the least bit embarrassed by her nudity when they were together intimately, this situation was different. Besides, Lisbon normally slept in some form of pajamas. Going without any covering at all had to feel unusual to her.

"I'm okay like I am." Lisbon agreed. "If you'll cover me up, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Jane asked as he tucked her covers under her chin careful to pull the fabric away from her side.

"We were in the emergency room a long time, Jane." Lisbon reminded him. "It's been long enough if something was seriously wrong, it would have manifested by now. I've got some nasty bruises, a slight concussion, and a couple of cracked ribs. I think I'll live. Right now, all I want to do is sleep some of the pain off."

"Then I'll see you later tonight." Jane leaned over to drop a kiss on her lips confident Van Pelt was nowhere in sight.

In fact, he could hear her moving around downstairs.

"You do that." Lisbon agreed as she closed her eyes.

Giving her one last look, Jane exited the bedroom closing the door behind him.

#

Opening her eyes, Lisbon blinked thinking Jane so better not be hanging about downstairs. She'd told him to go home and get some sleep when he'd reappeared by her bedside a few hours ago. He'd looked like absolute hell and that wouldn't do. She was counting on him to pull her through work on Monday which he couldn't do if he was as much of a mess as she was. He'd reluctantly agreed to her request after bringing her soup and pain pills. Satisfied she'd eaten and taken her medicine, he'd finally tucked her in and left. She'd heard her exterior door close and lock behind him as she'd drifted back to sleep

Sucking in a sharp breath as she propped herself up in bed, Lisbon suddenly realized what had drawn her from her heavy, drug induced sleep. There was a nagging pain in her lower back that hadn't been there when she'd fallen asleep. Or maybe it was the abdominal pain signaling something wasn't right inside her.

Flipping the covers, Lisbon glanced down at the livid bruise marring her right side and realized that wasn't where the pain was. No, that wasn't exactly right either. It wasn't where the _worst_ of the pain was at the moment. She wasn't all that surprised she was hurting in new places. Now that some of the shock had worn off, she was remembering a lot of details she'd been unable to recall earlier. Like the fact she'd basically taken a full frontal hit, not just one to her side, and the impact had been much harder than she'd initially thought.

From what she'd been told, she should have been injured far worse than she was. In fact, she could have been easily killed. Forty-five percent of the people hit by a car moving close to the speed she'd been hit were. That she wasn't hurt any worse than a couple of cracked ribs and some deep bruising was a miracle.

With hindsight, she'd take it.

Still, something wasn't right and she might need to make sure they hadn't missed something. That wasn't implausible. Her doctors had been pretty harried by the time they'd gotten around to her. Pulling the covers back up to her neck, Lisbon eased over to grab her cell from the nightstand. Punching the first number on her speed dial, she put the phone to her ear and prayed he wasn't already out and about and not answering calls.

"Yes, Lisbon, do we have a case?" He was definitely out and about from that perky tone…probably at the Farmer's Market.

"What do you think?" Lisbon snarked.

"Not one you'll be working any time soon." Jane agreed. "If it's not a case, what's going on?"

"I need you to drop by for a few minutes." Lisbon said. "I'm having some pains that don't feel quite right."

"Do I need to call 911?" Jane asked mildly concerned.

She'd been fine when he'd stopped by the final time between one and two. However, that had been almost eight hours ago. A lot could change over time.

"Not yet." Lisbon couldn't get her mind around an ambulance ride. "We'll decide what to do when you get here."

"I just pulled into the parking lot of the grocery story about a block from my place." Jane said as he restarted his car. "I'm pulling out now. It'll take me about ten or fifteen minutes to get to your apartment. I'll let myself in when I do."

"Sounds good." Dropping her cell on the nightstand, Lisbon rolled into a sitting position.

Reaching into a drawer, she grabbed the sleep shirt she'd tucked away a few hours ago in case of emergency. Jane's arrival constituted just that…an emergency. She could hardly let him find her as naked as a jay bird even if he'd left her all but that way. Not that she thought he would mind; she knew better. But, she would. Slowly pulling the shirt over her head, Lisbon winced at the pain. Rising tentatively to her feet, she made her way into the bathroom to lean against the sink breathing heavily.

Maybe she'd manage to have her teeth and hair brushed by the time Jane finally got here.

Maybe she'd just sink to the nice, cool floor instead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always thank you for the reads and for the reviews. ~Calla

#

Pulling into a parking space, Jane lost no time in striding towards Lisbon's apartment. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door with his emergency key. The one he'd never used and wished he wasn't now. He hadn't liked the way she sounded on the phone. Something was _off_. He knew Lisbon and he knew her well. She wouldn't have called if the pain wasn't more than she could bear. The woman was much too stubborn. She preferred licking her wounds in private and suffering in silence. It was telling she wasn't doing either.

That wasn't his Lisbon.

Yes, he'd concede hematomas were very painful, as were fractured ribs. He'd concede as well she wasn't taking those pain pills as liberally as she might have done in the past when they were more freely prescribed. Not that she'd ever overdone them anyway since she didn't like feeling muzzy. Besides, she'd rarely gotten hurt badly enough to need such things over the years he'd known her. But, they'd both realized she was lucky to get a few days worth in the first place. She was probably rationing them like a smart person would. None of that had him concerned. It was all pretty normal under the circumstances.

However, the fear he'd heard in her voice _wasn't_.

Lisbon didn't do fear.

She certainly didn't let anyone know when she did.

Not even him.

Taking a look around her pristine kitchen, dining area, and den, it was clear Lisbon hadn't been downstairs since he'd tucked her in last night. That didn't surprise Jane. He'd left a carafe of water and a snack on her nightstand in case she got hungry in the middle of the night. He'd doubted she would eat anything between the pain and her medication; but, just in case, he'd left her prepared.

Taking a quick perusal of the rest of the bottom floor to make sure everything was as it should be, Jane headed for the stairs.

With Lisbon, he never knew. The woman hated any kind of infirmities and she didn't cope well with injuries. Finding her hunched over her desk in that tiny home office working a case wouldn't surprise him in spite of her call. Fortunately, she wasn't. He'd have had a hard time not shaking some sense into her if she was.

Walking into the master bedroom, he was somewhat alarmed Lisbon wasn't curled up in bed where he'd told her to stay. Since she wasn't downstairs, this couldn't be good. Turning to glance into her bathroom, the only other place she could be, Jane was shocked to see Lisbon sitting on the floor propped against her cabinet.

"Lisbon!" Jane knelt by her side placing his hand on her forehead noting she was slightly fevered. "What's going on?"

Taking in her long tee shirt and low riding bikinis, he wasn't surprised she'd felt compelled to dress knowing he was coming. It didn't matter he'd already seen everything she had to offer. Or that he'd left her all but naked last night. There was still a "proper" way of doing things and she'd do that even if it made her scream.

"I don't know." Lisbon blinked at him looking and sounding surprisingly lucid all things considered. "They must have missed something from the way I feel."

"They must have." Jane agreed. "What happened after I left?"

"I popped that pill when you brought it and went back to sleep like I said I was going to." Lisbon continued wondering how she was going to get up from the position she was in and dreading it. She'd almost passed out from the jolt of her rear end hitting the floor the first go round. She wasn't looking forward to performing the opposite move. "I must have slept all night because I didn't wake up until a half hour ago when I called you."

"Where are you hurting?" Jane forced her to focus on him and not on what was happening with her body. "Show me."

"Here." Lisbon shifted slightly to place his hand on her front lower belly a good distance from the hematoma discoloring her right side. "And in my lower back."

Jane's eyes widened at the implications knowing neither place was anywhere near her injury.

"I'm carrying you back to bed." He slid his arms under her knees and lifted her trying to ignore her slight yelp at his actions. "We'll decide what to do from there."

"You okay?" Lisbon wrapped her arms tightly around his neck feeling Jane wobble slightly as the thought slithered through her mind she really didn't want him to drop her.

That would certainly hurt.

"Yes, I'm okay; but, you're bleeding." Jane gently told her knowing that put a different spin on things. "Not badly yet; but, it'll only worse with time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was a note of absolute fear in her voice.

"It means we need to get you to the hospital." Jane said quietly. "I think you're having a miscarriage."

If he was right, as he knew he was, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. It wasn't a threatened situation. It was a done deal. Lisbon's body was already well on its way to expelling their child.

"That isn't possible." Lisbon reminded him.

"Isn't possible doesn't mean you aren't." Jane stated gently. "Stranger things have happened. Surely they tested you before you left the Emergency Room?"

Lisbon looked into his eyes. "It came back negative."

"If you conceived the second time or third time we were together, it's still early enough that could happen." Jane dismissed her comment based on what he knew. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"Because I'm on the pill and the test was negative. What did you need to know?" Lisbon reluctantly admitted. "Besides, it was only a couple of nights."

She didn't need Jane's eye roll to know how stupid that sounded.

"Lisbon, it only takes once, Pill or no pill, and we were together a lot more than once." Jane rose to his feet. "I know the ER was busy; but, I think they jumped the gun in patching you up and sending you home. They should have admitted you for observation."

They'd been in the ER forever waiting to get seen in the first place…much too long in Jane's opinion. He really hadn't cared there were a lot of O.D.'s, traumatic wrecks, and gunshot wounds in front of them. Or that Lisbon's injuries weren't deemed life threatening when others were. He'd wanted her seen; but, she'd had to wait like everyone else.

"You were hit by a car for goodness sakes." The thought made red bloom in front of his eyes all over again.

"I was thrown into a slow moving car and bounced off." Lisbon corrected him.

"You kissed asphalt." Jane reminded her which was only slightly better than kissing the windshield.

"I walked into the ER under my own steam." Lisbon stated.

Thanks to a massive adrenaline dump. But, once that wore off, she hadn't faired so well. The pain had been agonizing. The only upside was Rigsby and Cho had caught the perp and roughed him up…not that anyone was telling that. Not even their sniveling murderer who wasn't so brave in the face of a livid Cho. Jane had to admit the Korean Agent was really scary when he was a notch or two below losing it. Rigsby hadn't been too happy that he'd tried to kill his Boss either.

"That's why your abdomen is one massive bruise." Jane snarked.

"I have a couple of cracked ribs and no internal injuries." Lisbon reminded him. "They made sure of that."

"Again, that's why we're going back to the Emergency Room as soon as we get you more comfortable." Jane softly countered knowing Lisbon wouldn't turn down his offer although she might die from embarrassment in the interim.

"It might have nothing to do with your suspicions and everything to do with the accident." Lisbon tried one more time watching him moving around the room.

"If that's true, they didn't make sure you don't have internal injuries did they?" Jane efficiently did what needed to be done to clean Lisbon up, contain the bleeding as best he could, and make her feel generally more presentable. That her pain overrode her humiliation in letting him redress her in her undergarments and loose pajamas said a lot. While their encounters had been pretty intense, they were hardly intimates. Not like this. Or he hadn't thought so. "But, I don't think that's it. Not with your symptoms."

"You're convinced you're right." Lisbon's voice tinged with fear yet again.

"About this I am." Jane surveyed his handiwork before lifting Lisbon in his arms again. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Leaning into Jane, Lisbon closed her eyes and let him carry her down the stairs and out the door locking it behind them.

"You know I'm right, so you might as well prepare yourself." Jane said softly as he carried her to the SUV. "If you weren't, you'd have called one of the team to take you to the hospital."

The last thing Lisbon would have done was call 911. That's why he didn't bother suggesting an ambulance. She'd never have gone for it.

"Probably Cho since his place is closest. He's also the most likely to be home on a Saturday and he'd have gladly come. We both know that."

Rigsby and Van Pelt liked to do things together on their down time. Even Jane wasn't usually home. He frequently went to Malibu to visit friends and remember happier times. She was lucky she'd caught him at home.

Opening the car door, Jane slid Lisbon across the seat ignoring the seat belt. Laws or no laws, there was no way she could endure having that strap across that bruise not to mention the rest of it.

"I guess I would have." Lisbon agreed.

"You would." Jane said quietly.

"Are you having to?" Lisbon asked.

"Having to what?" Jane asked.

"Prepare yourself?" Lisbon stared deep in his eyes.

"What do you think?" Jane stared back at her. "Honestly, Teresa, I'm not sure you can prepare for something like this."

Leaning in to kiss her forehead, Jane closed the passenger door before walking around to the driver's side of the SUV.

#

Carrying Lisbon into the Emergency Room, Jane stopped by the front window somewhat surprised to find them immediately buzzed through. Following the nurse down the hall to one of the examination rooms, Jane recognized her from yesterday's visit which explained a lot. Some of the staff must have recognized Lisbon as well and realized something was terribly wrong from the way she looked. Stepping into the cubicle, Jane laid Lisbon on the table keeping his hand tightly entwined with hers daring anyone to make him leave and knowing they wouldn't. The situation would be a lot easier on everyone if they left him exactly where he was.

#

Taking a sip of tea from the Styrofoam cup, Jane took one last look at Lisbon. She'd all but passed out in an exhausted slumber a few minutes ago. Knowing she would sleep a while, he felt comfortable leaving her for a while after the agony of the past few hours. She'd probably rest better without his hovering presence anyway. Leaning down to kiss her lips, Jane resisted the urge to pat her hand choosing to silently leave without disturbing her instead.

Walking down the hall, his mind replayed the events of the past few hours in slow motion.

Somehow, he'd managed to get them safely to the hospital parking lot. He'd carried Lisbon into the Emergency Room somewhat surprised they were immediately swarmed. He'd recognized the same staff from their earlier visit which explained a lot. They'd known something was terribly wrong for them to be back so soon.

The downside of the experience was they'd tried to separate them while they did the necessary tests and X-rays. He hadn't been about to let happen and neither had Lisbon. They'd won in the end. He'd stayed by Lisbon's side even when he wasn't sure she knew he was there.

He'd been there when she'd learned she had more fracture ribs than initially thought. She also had some minor organ bruising though no internal bleeding. The worst part was, yes, she'd had a miscarriage.

She'd been about five weeks along.

Although she'd been able to contain herself until the doctors left, Lisbon had unraveled before his eyes. He'd never seen her cry and he never wanted to see it again. It was too disconcerting. The only sign her heart was breaking were the tears rolling down her cheeks and the way she was gripping his hand.

She hadn't made a sound.

Sinking onto the bench in front of the fountain on the hospital grounds, Jane wiped his hand over his face. While he wouldn't insult either of them by saying this experience was anything like the loss he'd felt losing Angela and Charlotte Anne, he'd admit to it being a close second. As much as he hated admitting it, he'd lost another child to murder even if he hadn't yet known it existed.

From what he'd been told, Lisbon was a very healthy woman and the embryo viable. Had her "physical trauma" never occurred, there was no reason to believe she wouldn't have carried their child to term. Mercifully, he'd been told all of that out of Lisbon's presence. He'd share the information with her at a more appropriate time.

Refusing to deal with his thoughts on Pedro Hernandez at the moment, Jane chose to dwell on situation at hand instead.

He needed some down time to process everything he'd seen and heard. To deal with the painful sights and sounds in his head. To get over being livid someone, somewhere, between her doctor and her pharmacist, forgot to mention that new prescription might _possibly_ interfere with the effectiveness of her birth control. He didn't give a tinker's damn that the probability of that happening was considered very low or that every woman's body was different. Nor did he care that she hadn't actually been taking the pills for birth control in the first place. Nor that she hadn't needed them for that purpose at that particular moment in time.

Lisbon's "single" status had changed soon after.

The bottom line was she should have been told. If she had been, none of this would have happened. They would have taken proper precautions to ensure it didn't. Deciding there was nothing he could do about that now, Jane's thoughts moved on to other things.

Like the void he hadn't expected to feel so strongly. He hadn't even known she was pregnant; neither had Lisbon.

Not knowing hadn't stopped either of them from feeling a deep, unexpected loss once it happened.

The truly sad thing was he knew what was going to happen next. Lisbon was going to throw herself into her work as soon as possible. She wasn't going to shut him out completely. She'd let him grieve and she'd grieve with him. But, any hopes he might have of using this event to strengthen their personal relationship wasn't going to happen any time soon. She'd have her walls firmly in place by the time they left the hospital.

Jane was as sure of that as he was that he loved Lisbon.

He had almost from the start, though not in a romantic sense. He'd loved her strength and compassion. The way she'd been willing to give him a chance even before she trusted him. How she'd never given up no matter how many times he failed her…broke her heart.

In essence, he'd loved the light she'd shone into his darkness.

That admiration of everything Lisbon had morphed into a deep, abiding love for his dearest friend. For the single person he cared about most in the whole wide world. One day, about three months into his sojourn in Vegas, when he was contemplating the barrenness of his life, he'd smashed face first into that unyielding wall of irrefutable truth.

Teresa Lisbon was beautiful in his eyes…and he was in love with her. He hadn't been sure when it happened…He'd just known it had.

The next thing he'd realized was what he was contemplating could cost him everything. Yet, he'd had to go through with it anyway. It was his best shot of getting Red John. Fortunately, Lisbon had finally forgiven him.

Life had gone on.

Then this happened.

If she hadn't lost the baby, he'd have had a fighting chance. She'd have had to eventually tell him she was pregnant with his child and he'd have responded appropriately. He'd have convinced her how much he wanted that baby, and how much he wanted her. They'd have built the rest of their lives together. He was sure of it.

And, contrary to what she probably thought, he wouldn't have tried to get her to give up her career. He was proud she'd finally gotten the recognition she deserved a long time ago. He'd have helped her instead. A little thing like a pregnancy wouldn't stop Teresa Jane from getting the job done. Oh, and yes, he'd have convinced her to marry him.

Make their partnership real.

With this latest turn of events, Jane wasn't sure of anything except all of this thinking was giving him a migraine.

Tossing his cup in the trash, he stood up and headed back towards the hospital and the woman awaiting his return.

#

"In case you haven't figured it out, they're keeping you overnight." Jane said gently as he walked through the door to sit on the edge of Lisbon's bed. "Your injuries are worse than they initially thought so they want to keep you for observation."

It only took a miscarriage to prove what he'd already known. He couldn't think about that now. It made him see red and want to ring the Emergency Room Physician's neck. Overworked or not. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to get them to keep her for observation which they hadn't done. Not that keeping her would have prevented their current situation. They hadn't been far enough into the pregnancy; and the trauma had been too great, for any other outcome.

"You shouldn't be here." Lisbon said quietly as she opened her eyes wearily.

"Yeah, well, in case you've forgotten, I was here holding your hand the whole time all of this was going on and I wouldn't be anywhere else." Jane repeated the gesture yet again carefully avoiding the i.v. line. "You're my lover and that was my child we lost."

"We aren't lovers, Jane." Lisbon corrected him refusing to return his gaze.

There was a telling redness about his eyes mirroring the redness around hers she found strongly disconcerting.

"Really, you could have fooled me." Jane gently corrected her.

"You can't be serious?" Picking at her covers, Lisbon looked away. "It was a difficult case and emotions were running high for a lot of reasons. We let some kisses get of hand and we did something we shouldn't have. End of story. Then the Feebs got under my skin and this happened…" They both knew she'd conceived at some point in their second encounter from the timeline they'd been given. "I don't regret either time, Jane, don't ever think that. But, things had to go back to business as usual. We didn't have a choice. You know that."

Saying nothing, Jane gave her a look clearly conveying he didn't "know" anything. Besides, Lisbon was deliberately ignoring the fact they'd agreed to just the opposite on their third encounter. They'd intended to keep seeing each. She seemed to be saying she'd suddenly changed her mind. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Yes, he'd give her time to heal; but, no, he wasn't letting her go.

"We have a good working relationship. Nothing screws up a good working relationship faster than sleeping with your partner. Besides, Bertram would really frown on it and you know what he's like." Lisbon continued as though Jane would automatically agree with what she was saying.

"Screw Bertram and that lot." Jane said quietly. "I'm still your Consultant. There's nothing on the books that says you can't be involved with your Consultant and you know it. No one would say a thing. The higher ups have been expecting something like this for years."

"It's unprofessional." Lisbon said quietly. "Besides, you never indicated you wanted anything more than we had."

"Neither of us did." Jane gently reminded her. "But, you knew that door was open or you wouldn't have come back the way you did and I wouldn't have let you."

"I did." Lisbon admitted.

"I know you can't deal with any of this now; but, for the record, it still is." Jane expected the look telling him any thoughts of the future was more than she could handle at the moment. "It's okay, Lisbon, I feel the same so I'm not pressuring you. We both know it's too soon."

While he had no problem leaving the door open, Jane didn't expect her to waltz back into his life and his bed tomorrow. Nor was he sure he wanted her to. There were a lot of issues to work through and that would take time which was something he was more than willing to give.

"Go to sleep, Lisbon." Jane patted her hand. "You need the rest and I'm not going anywhere."

He wasn't even sure she'd heard the last part of his statement before she'd nodded off. Not that it really mattered. She needed her rest while she was willing to take it. He had no doubts she'd be sitting behind her desk bright and early Monday morning acting nothing was wrong even if she had to crawl to get there.

While nothing would be farther from the truth; she'd pretend it was.

#

"Thanks for bringing me home." Lisbon said quietly as she unlocked her patio doors and hobbled outside. "I'll need a ride into work tomorrow if you don't mind."

"I'm not leaving, Teresa, so you can get that idea out of your head. I'll let you lick your wounds in private; but, I'm not leaving." Jane said quietly. "Personally, I don't think you should go into the office for a few days. Your doctors agree. But, I also know you, and that tough chick persona, so we'll ride in together."

"Thank you." Lisbon was glad he wasn't fighting her on this. "I don't think I could handle just lying around here."

"You don't have to." Jane agreed. **"**But, I'm bringing you home when your injuries get to be too much. We can work from here. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Lisbon was under no illusions she'd be working overtime for a few days. "But, don't count on me coming home. I'll hurt just as bad sitting around here as I will at the office so I might as well stay. Those pills take the edge off and that's about it."

"You're shaking." Jane casually observed. "Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm okay." Lisbon gripped the banister a little tighter knowing Jane wouldn't push the point. "I don't know how to say this…We would have dealt with it. You know that don't you?"

"Dealt with what?" Jane honestly wasn't quite sure what direction this conversation was heading and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"The pregnancy." Lisbon said quietly.

"Yes, we would have." Jane agreed. "Although I'm not sure a child is anything to be dealt with."

"The situation would have been difficult." Lisbon said. "But we'd have gotten through it."

"Yes, we would have." Jane agreed. "Is that your way of saying you wanted the baby?" He cut to the chase not wanting to watch her flounder through a confession she didn't know how to say.

Lisbon had voiced a lot of screwy things in the hospital he'd put down to trauma and the residual drugs in her system. If he wasn't missing his guess, things were starting to hit her now that she finally had a clear head and it couldn't be pleasant. Unfortunately, as he knew from experience, things would only get worse before they got better.

"I think it is." Lisbon admitted.

"I did to." Jane seconded her feelings. "And, yes, we would have gotten through it and we've have done it together." Ignoring the strange look on her face, he decided to clarify. "Surely you didn't think any different?"

"I'm not sure I've really thought that far." Lisbon said. "I'm still trying to get my mind around the fact I was pregnant and now I'm not."

"We were pregnant and now we're not." Jane gently reminded her not willing to allow Lisbon to cut him off and out of the equation.

"This is the second child…" Lisbon all but whispered the incomplete thought just crossing her mind. "But it's not the same is it?"

"I've lost?" Jane finished for her. "Yes, it is, and no, it isn't the same, but it does still hurt."

"I'm sorry." Lisbon hung her head knowing she wasn't yet ready to get into a deep discussion about any of this and not sure what to say if they did.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Jane kissed the top of her head. "Neither of us caused this. Hernandez did and I assure you he's going to pay for his sins if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't do anything stupid." Lisbon said half heartedly. "We don't need the trouble."

"There won't be any trouble." Jane reassured her. "What do you say to getting off your feet before you fall down?"

"That might be a wise move." Lisbon was aware she was shaking harder than she had been a few minutes ago. "I think I'm ready to have a shower and go to bed."

"Only if you let me help you." There was no way Lisbon was attempting a shower by herself. "You'll fall and kill yourself if you try."

Closing her eyes, Lisbon nodded her head. It wasn't like she had any secrets left. Feeling Jane take her by the arm, she opened her eyes and let him guide her upstairs. She didn't protest when he pulled her shirt over her head or unfastened her pants only motioned for him to do the same. He might as well join her. It would be easier on both of them. Besides, it wasn't like either of them had anything left to hide. They were both rather tactile, inquisitive lovers who'd gotten to know each other very well. Lisbon almost cracked a bittersweet smile at the thought Jane was as invasive in intimate matters as he was investigating a case. Not that she minded. Stepping under the nice, warm spray as naked as the day she was born, Lisbon found reassurance in the fact Jane was Jane joining her. She wasn't sure she could emotionally handle being alone even in a moment like this.

Making sure she was stable, Jane reached for the bottle of shampoo. Squirting a healthy amount in his palm, he began washing the sweat and grease from her hair pleased that Lisbon wasn't protesting his high handed treatment of her. He didn't mind and it wasn't like she could do any of this herself. Deciding her hair was finally clean and rinsed, he gently washed her skin carefully skimming over the most painful injuries ignoring the hint of embarrassment in her eyes.

Reaching out to turn the water off, Jane slid the door open, grabbed a towel, and handed it to Lisbon. Helping her out of the shower he grabbed a second towel, dried off, and fastened it around his waist. Lisbon had done a similar move tucking her towel around her breasts before making her way over to carefully sit on the closed toilet lid.

She didn't have to say a word for Jane to know what came next. Grabbing her brush and her hair dryer, he began complying with her silent request. In a matter of minutes, her hair was dry and neat; but, her head was still bowed and her shoulders were shaking in a way he didn't like.

"Lisbon." Drawing her gently to her feet and into his arms, Jane rested his chin against her hair feeling her tears against his skin. "Everything's going to be okay."

Even as he said the words, Jane wasn't sure anything would ever be okay again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the past couple of chapters and for the support for the last chapter. As always, the reviews are greatly appreciated. I am currently in the middle of starting a new job so review responses and updates will be slower than usual. I apologize for that. ~Calla

#

Comfortably propped against her file cabinet with coffee in hand, Lisbon continued watching Agents come and go through the front gate. The past couple of months had passed much too fast and she knew why. She'd done exactly as Jane predicted. She'd buried herself in work spending as little down time as humanly possible. In fact, she'd become such a workaholic, the Heinous Crimes Unit had a better solve rate than Serious Crimes ever had and things were staying that way.

The less alone time she had, the less she would think about _that_.

And the more Jane would aggravate her.

He didn't think her actions were healthy and he took every opportunity to tell her. She took every opportunity to snort derisively when he did. She knew better. She was fine. Her body had finally healed and her mind was following. That she had a few weak moments when her eyes were suspiciously moist and her nose was runny didn't mean anything. All she had to do was keep on working like there was no tomorrow to push through it.

She was already doing that.

Speaking of Jane, he'd handled everything better than she'd expected. For the most part, he'd given her space and not forced her into talking about things neither of them wanted to discuss. The only thing he'd done to really annoy her was never leaving that first night as he promised. He'd asked to stay and she'd let him.

In fact, he'd stayed a couple of weeks until she'd been able to get around by herself. He'd taken her to work and he'd brought her home. He'd made her eat and he'd made her sleep. He'd held her and let her cry without forcing her to talk. She'd give him kudos for all of that. She'd been afraid she'd have to kill him if he tried to make her go where she didn't want to go. Fortunately, he hadn't felt much like talking himself.

In hindsight, she was glad he'd spent all those days and nights keeping her distracted though she'd been frustrated he wouldn't go away at the time.

Taking another sip of coffee, Lisbon decided her _whatever_ was a truly remarkable man. As afraid as she'd been their working relationship was irreparably damaged, he'd proven the opposite was true. They'd fallen back into their usual work patterns as though nothing ever happened. She'd always be grateful to Jane for not letting her awkwardness affect them. He'd simply pretended nothing had changed between them and she'd followed his lead.

It hadn't been that difficult. She was remarkably good at deceiving herself. She always had been.

The only truly insane part was she still wouldn't let him back in. Wouldn't reestablish the relationship they'd had. Or take physical comfort in being with Jane in ways he was willing to offer. He'd indicated as much in very oblique manners. She'd been tempted to take him up on his offers more than once. She truly had. But, she hadn't.

She couldn't.

It wasn't that she no longer desired him. She did. She'd go far enough to say she even needed him at times. She just couldn't bring herself to cross that invisible line again...To reestablish that degree of intimacy between them again.

Cursing her stupidity, Lisbon walked over to flip open their newest case file. It was going to be a doozey. In fact, it already was. The SACPD had erroneously labeled their perp another serial killer. She didn't think they had an honest to goodness serial killer on their hands. No way. It was a case of mistaken identity. All six victims were killed over a three week period…one couple per week. There hadn't been another killing in all the weeks since. That didn't jive with a serial killer. They should have more victims by now. Even if they were in another state…Since they'd alerted a ton of other agencies, they'd have heard about it by now if there were…So much for that idea.

What Lisbon thought they _did_ have was a conniving murderer who wanted them to _think_ they had a serial killer to throw them off the scent. Unfortunately, the pieces weren't adding up. She wasn't buying it. Neither was Jane. It could be a serial; but, it didn't feel that way.

A more likely scenario was the victims were all interrelated even if they didn't appear to be. That these were revenge killings staged to appear otherwise. She was sure of it. Jane was, too. It had that stink about it. They just had to figure out the common denominator between the six victims and their killer and they'd have their first major break in the case. Jane was working on that. With any luck, he'd found something.

Hearing a familiar sound, Lisbon looked up from her desk to see her Consultant meandering into her office like he owned it.

"What's up, Jane?" She hoped to goodness he was coming to share that common denominator he'd suddenly discovered.

Given the look on his face, she doubted it. It was more likely he'd come to harass her in some unforeseen way. What else was new?

Smirking, she gave Jane the once over daring him to do his worst. She so wasn't worried about what he had up his much too charming sleeve. There wasn't much he could do to shock her any more. If only she'd realized that was never true when dealing with Jane.

There was _always_ something he could do that would shock her.

Watching Jane meander into her personal space, Lisbon snorted and rolled her eyes at the gesture. Though not physically intimate over the past couple of months, she wouldn't deny they'd gotten closer than they'd been before their mishap in other ways. It was a different kind of close than they'd had before. One forged through shared emotional trauma belonging only to them. What happened between them wasn't anything they could tell friends and acquaintances. Not even if they wanted to. Not under their present circumstances.

Besides, they'd both agreed there was no reason for anyone to know they'd had a crazy moment resulting in conception. That included her team. Or that that life was terminated by events beyond their control before it ever really began. Nor did they need to know about the gaping hole in her heart or the matching one in Jane's.

It was a pain they didn't share….Not even with each other…Some hurts were just too personal.

Besides, they weren't a happy couple enduring a tragic loss. They weren't a couple at all and they hadn't even known they were pregnant. That didn't mean their loss was any less agonizing. Just different…and strange…and no-one's concern but their own. Or that was what Lisbon kept telling herself. She wasn't exactly sure what Jane was saying in his head. They'd never discussed it.

What she did know was that Jane had worked things out so nothing pertaining to her miscarriage showed up in certain medical records or on any insurance claim ensuring her privacy.

She'd been somewhat surprised he'd gone to that much trouble and willingly paid that part of the bill. She shouldn't have been. He clearly didn't want their indiscretion aired among their colleagues or in the legal system any more than she did. And it surely would have been. The prosecution would have pushed for more charges relating to the death of her child even if they didn't stick. The papers would have picked it all up. Their lives would have turned into a very nasty circus she didn't want. It would be an embarrassing situation that couldn't help but negatively impact her blossoming career. Something neither she nor Jane wanted. It wasn't like the idiot shoving her into that car was ever going to see the light of day again. Not as a free man. That was enough for her.

Even if she knew Jane felt differently.

But, he had means of dealing with the situation that had nothing to do with the Courts or airing dirty laundry better left unaired.

He'd find a far more personal way of making the rest of Pedro Hernandez's life a living hell. His "friends" on the inside would see to that. They were good friends who wouldn't appreciate what he'd done to Jane's woman, even if she was a cop, and they'd appreciate what he'd done to Jane's child even less. Lisbon was sure of this and she didn't care. Hernandez made his bed. He could wallow in it.

The man had a rap sheet of violent crimes longer than her arm and no valid excuse for any of it. None except he was a mean s.o.b. who knew better considering he came from a privileged background with loving, respectable parents. The only reason he'd tried to kill her was they had him dead to rights for cold-blooded Murder in the First Degree. He'd killed his dealer girlfriend to steal her stash. They'd had the proof so the scumbag was going down.

She'd gone down instead.

Pedro had targeted the smallest member of her team, who just happened to be her, as a distraction. The only reason she hadn't been hurt much worse than she had been was the car hadn't been going that fast. The driver had realized something wasn't right and hit the brakes just in time. She was grateful for that small blessing even if it was difficult to see it that way sometimes. The truth was simple. She could have easily died. The car was initially moving that fast. Fortunately, she hadn't.

Even if she'd spent a few days wishing she had.

"Nothing." Jane replied knowing Lisbon was hoping he'd come to share a break in the case; but, he wasn't.

He had far more important things on his mind.

Ignoring the slight redness of her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Lisbon against him in that manner causing her eyebrow to raise sky high every time.

"You know, Lisbon, I think we should do it again." Jane's words were deliberately vague.

"Do what, Jane?" He'd better not be talking about sex.

She still wasn't over what happened the last time they'd been intimate if that was the direction his thoughts were heading. She wasn't an idiot. She knew how his brain worked and she knew at one time he'd been devising plans on how best to seduce her into becoming a couple. Into having that happily ever after she so didn't believe was possible.

Or he had been before the miscarriage.

She even knew he'd been planning on using the Stokes case to do it. Not a bad idea. And precisely why she'd avoided being alone with him; well, excluding that night, or two, she wasn't thinking about. The ones still making her blush to recall.

She hadn't wanted to get involved with anyone at the time, definitely not Jane, and she hadn't. Eventually losing his friendship when their relationship didn't work out would kill her. She'd always known that. So, she'd initiated a few steamy encounters instead. They'd still gotten in trouble and she didn't want to go there again.

Now, he obviously had another hare brained plan thumping around in his head. She'd bet dollars to doughnuts it was along a similar line.

"Make another baby." He said from somewhere over her head.

"Have you lost your mind?" Not sure she'd heard what she thought she'd heard, Lisbon turned around to glare her displeasure at his idiotic suggestion. "In case you've forgotten, I'm now heading up a unit specializing in violent crimes and serial killers. I don't see where your suggestion fits in that equation anywhere."

"I don't think so and, as I'm an integral part of that unit as well, I haven't forgotten anything." Jane said quietly. "I've also been watching you over the past couple of months. You haven't been the same since the miscarriage. Though not in any way that's negatively affected your work, what happened has definitely affected you."

Looking away so he couldn't read the truth in her eyes, Lisbon silently cursed Jane for knowing her so well.

"In fact, this job and these cases have consumed your life going far beyond proving yourself. You've already done that hands down. You did it when you showed up bright and early on Monday morning barely able to walk after spending the weekend doped up in a hospital bed losing our child and discovering you were injured worse than initially thought. You've done it every day since.

It isn't healthy anymore.

The only thing I can figure is you're feeling the way I am. Losing that baby awakened all those maternal feelings you buried a long time ago. The ones saying, somewhere deep inside, there's some part of you wanting to be a mother.

It certainly reawakened the part of me never expecting to be a father again. Even if you aren't ready to admit it, I will. I'd like to have another child and I'd like to do it with you."

"You'd like to be a father again and you'd like to do it with me?" Lisbon repeated leaning back to stare at him as though he was nuts which she was pretty damned sure he was.

"Yes, I would." Jane agreed.

"Why?" Lisbon asked. "You know what happened the first time."

"I know what happened." Jane stated. "But do you?"

"Yes, Jane, I do." Lisbon said quietly. "I lost the baby."

"You didn't lose the baby, Teresa." Jane corrected her. "An idiot threw you into a moving car trying to stay out of jail. Granted, it wasn't moving that fast at the time or you would have been killed. But, you were pretty badly hurt. Bad enough to miscarry the child neither of us knew you carried. None of that was your fault. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Do I make myself clear?"

"If I'd known I was pregnant, it wouldn't have happened." Lisbon couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "I wouldn't have put myself at risk."

"You didn't put yourself at risk the first time so you need to stop blaming yourself." Jane gently corrected her. "You were just standing there thinking he'd gotten away like the rest of us were. Unfortunately, none of us knew the creep had doubled back. The whole team thought he was headed for the hills like the coward he was. What kind of idiot comes back to attack the cops he should be running from?

As for your not knowing, there was no reason for you to think you might be pregnant. Not that early in the game. We weren't horny, irresponsible teenagers at any time." He smiled at Lisbon's snort saying she wasn't so sure about that. "So, I'd say neither of us was expecting it. I don't see any way things could have played out differently under the circumstances."

"What if I say no?" Lisbon asked the question she dreaded. "Will you find someone else?"

"Not right away." Jane answered honestly. "Eventually, I might."

Truthfully, he couldn't imagine having a child with anyone else although he might change his mind down the road if she continually turned him down. Now that Red John was parked on Death Row in Solitary and his life had settled into a comfortable pattern, he was feeling an undeniable pull to live again. Part of living again was having a family, at least for him. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with less than he'd had before.

"You're serious about this?" Lisbon studied his eyes.

"Very." Jane agreed.

"I don't know what to think." Lisbon answered honestly.

"There isn't much to think." Jane stated calmly. "Nothing really except both of us want a child. That being said, who better to have one with than each other? I already know your bad habits and you know mine."

"What bad habits?" Lisbon asked threateningly.

"Your tendency to get messy when the cases pile up, squeeze the toothpaste tube in the middle, keep a bottle of case closed Tequila in your freeze, drink a shot too many on occasion, snore, and drool." Jane ticked off on his fingers.

"You're so dead." Lisbon didn't bother looking at him as she rolled her eyes.

"We can get married first if that makes the idea more appealing." Jane offered.

"Now I know you've lost your mind." Lisbon laughed softly in a slightly stunned manner. "Honestly, like that makes anything better. I'm not marrying you, or anyone else, any time soon and certainly not so we can have a baby."

"But you will have my child." Jane noted as he spoke softly in her ear watching Lisbon's hand absently come to rest over her womb.

She was clearly considering it if only subconsciously.

"I don't know." Lisbon answered honestly. "The idea is just plain crazy and you know it."

"Not that crazy given our history." Jane corrected her. "It's a fairly natural progression of things."

"Right." Lisbon snorted again.

"Teresa, I'm not suggesting one of those whacked out situations you read about. You know the ones. Two people screw like bunnies until they create life then raise the child together in the same house while sleeping with other people and going about their separate lives. The only thing they really have in common is their child." Jane's crassness left her shocked. "To each their own; but, that won't work for you and it won't work for me. You aren't an incubator and I'm not a sperm donor. You have to know that. I'm proposing something entirely different."

Jane raised his hand silencing her interruption.

"Hear me out. While I'm more than willing to put a wedding band on your finger today, you're a woman and it's different for you. I know that. We haven't done the necessary things to wrap the situation up in that pretty romantic bow. Again, I'm perfectly happy to do that if you'll let me. I'll gladly court you and enjoy every moment of it. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this. It'll be fun."

"You'll gladly court me?" Lisbon all but laughed him out of her office. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Why not?" Jane asked. "You'll enjoy it. I will, too."

"And the whole CBI will know you're after me before you're done." Lisbon could see the mayhem now. "They just won't know your end goal is knocking me up again."

Lisbon sucked in a breath at her cavalier statement not expecting it to hurt so much. As crazy as it sounded, considering she'd only been four or five weeks along and hadn't even known she was pregnant, she'd really wanted that baby. More than anything she'd ever wanted before. Partially because a long buried part of her _had_ always wanted to be a mother and never thought she would…Partially because that miniscule life was fathered by Jane.

Crap, she hadn't meant to think _that_.

"Oh, no, Teresa, that's just one of the perks coming with the chase." Deliberately ignoring the flash of pain across her face, Jane made light of her comment knowing Lisbon wouldn't appreciate him drawing attention to what he'd seen.

"Oh, yeah?" Lisbon asked. "You are so twisted, you know that?"

"I didn't set the rules." Jane gently reminded her. "You did."

"I guess I did." Lisbon agreed.

"So what do you say?" Jane asked quietly.

"What if you meet someone you could have a real life with?" Lisbon asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer. "That could happen you know."

"We've known each other a lifetime, My Dear." Jane gently reminded her. "If I haven't met anyone I like better than you in twelve years, I'm not likely to."

"Great, "liking" a woman is great recommendation for giving her your child." Lisbon snarked.

"I'm not asking you to do anything we haven't already done." Jane said reasonably. "As for "liking" someone, surely you realize by now my affections go much deeper than "like." I think you feel the same. Contrary to what you seem to believe, what I want tends to come with the territory at some point."

"You can't be serious." She seemed to be saying that a lot.

"I am." Jane pierced her with his paler gaze. "You don't believe I've stayed around here this past year since Red John's incarceration because I couldn't find a better way to amuse myself or something more lucrative to do with my time?"

"I thought you stayed because of the challenge." Lisbon said softly. "And because we've become family."

"Only if it's suddenly okay to have darkly incestuous thoughts about your kick-ass, potty mouthed, tomboy of a "little sister."" Giving her the once over, Jane smirked knowingly. "Or for that same little sister to entertain lasciviously erotic thoughts of a similar nature about her blonde haired "big brother" at the same time.

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon snarked as she rolled her eyes.

"Other than that, you're right." Jane agreed. "The team and Minelli, yes, I'd agree they're as close as I have to a family at the moment. Maybe I'd even add LaRoche and Bertram into the mix. But, don't tell them I said that.

You, I feel differently about. I don't have those kinds of innocent, familial thoughts or feelings about you. Those tend to be a lot more visceral and heated."

Studying his eyes, Lisbon saw something in their depths she hadn't expected to see. Something she knew was shining from hers if Jane dared look closely enough. Lifting her head, she decided there was honestly only one answer she could give.

"I need time to think things through." She said. "Do you think you give me that?"

"What do you think?" Jane asked. "If you're willing to think things through instead of sweeping my proposition under the rug, then, yes, I can you time."

"I am." Lisbon read between the lines.

Jane was willing to let give her a reasonable period of time. When he decided she'd had long enough, all bets were off. Or if she turned him down. Either way, he'd most likely start looking for what he wanted in other places. Lisbon sucked in a breath at the sudden pain assaulting her stomach at that thought. She wasn't sure she could watch Jane with another woman.

When that day came, it would be time for one of them to move on and she didn't mean her.

"Then let me know what you decide." Jane said as he leaned over to drop a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going out to the bullpen to see if Grace found anything in the public records on our serial killer case. I'll let you know if she did."

"You do that." Lisbon watched him walk out her door like he didn't have a care in the world.

He probably didn't. Not now that he'd dropped the time bomb in his head on her. She wasn't quite sure what to think except the man was totally loony. Forget the thinking part. She was sure of it. She was even loonier because she was considering giving his proposition serious thought instead of dismissing it out of hand as a sane person would. That didn't mean she would do it. But, she'd promised to give it some thought and she would.

She owed Jane that much.

Starting with the many reasons even considering his current insanity was a bad idea. Number One, she'd be irrevocably tying her life to Jane's which she'd been well on her way to doing before bad things happened. Number Two, her brothers would kill both of them. Well, they'd try to kill Jane and tell her she needed her head examined for doing any such thing. Then again, they didn't really have to know. Maybe she could tell them she'd had in vitro. They'd still think she was bonkers; but, not as much. Number Three, she wasn't sure where a baby really fit in her job or her life at this time.

The list went on and on.


	9. Chapter 9

Cracking his eyelids, Jane surveyed the bullpen from where he was pretending to sleep on his couch. He'd be the first to admit there wasn't much going on. Most of his cohorts were out in the field, Cho was pushing paperwork around on his desk, and Lisbon kept ambling in and out of the area to putter at Van Pelt's computer. Whatever she was trying to find, her forays weren't very successful from what he could see. Or maybe they were as she kept leaving and coming back as though she was locating bits and pieces of whatever puzzle she was trying to complete.

Speaking of Lisbon, she was fast running out of that reasonable amount of time he'd been willing to give her. Two months had passed much too quickly. Actually seven weeks, six days, eight hours and thirty two minutes were gone; but, who was counting? He was that's who. She had exactly three hours and twenty eight minutes before the offer expired and he started looking for fresh options. Not that he had any at the moment. But he would as soon as it got out he was finally available. Jane was sure of that.

A lot of his options would come from within the CBI; but, he wasn't going there. He wouldn't do that to Lisbon. He'd met some appealing women over the years having nothing to do with his workplace. Quite a few of them had been interested and interesting. Maybe he'd look some of them up over the next few weeks. Who knew? He might find that diamond in the rough. He might even start with the attractive blonde who owned the art gallery he liked to frequent. She was well educated and a savvy businesswoman from what he could see. She was also pleasantly eccentric in charming ways and rather intriguing. It didn't hurt that she liked children and animals or that she clearly found him attractive.

Turning his mind from the plan forming in his head and back to Lisbon, Jane decided the real problem wasn't that she hadn't so much as mentioned his request since the day he'd made it. It went deeper than that. It was more she'd gone out of her way to see the subject wasn't brought up by either of them. She'd clearly let him know she didn't want to discuss it on numerous occasions. He'd respected her wishes. The downside to the lack of communication was he wasn't even sure she was considering his proposition even though she'd promised she would. In fact, he suspected she wasn't by the way she was acting.

If she was, she had a funny way of showing it.

That being said, he'd had absolutely no reservations about going out with Daphne last night. He'd known the woman most of his life even if Angela had still been alive the last time he'd seen her. In fact, she'd been with him. They'd shared a very enjoyable lunch with their old friend reminiscing about the good old days that weren't so good for any of them. Daph had gone back to L.A. soon after and Angela had died a few weeks later.

However, none of that had anything to do with running into the woman in his favorite Market or with asking her out to dinner all these years later. Actually, she'd asked him; but, who really cared? What mattered was he'd said "yes." It wasn't like he was still seeing Lisbon or she'd indicated she wanted him to wait for her in any way. She sure as heck wasn't showing up at his place for any more midnight rendezvous. Their trysts were long over. Not that he'd intended any more than a pleasant meal when he'd accepted the invitation.

He certainly hadn't although Daphne might have had other ideas.

Deciding it was time to rejoin the world of the living, Jane sat up on his couch feeling refreshed from a rather long nap. It wasn't like anyone had interrupted him. It was a really slow day around the Heinous Crimes Unit. Risby, Van Pelt, and Sims were assisting Vidol's team in canvassing a neighborhood and Lisbon was poking at Grace's computer. Now finished with the paperwork he'd never really been working on, Cho was openly reading a book. Jane wondered briefly why they still called it "paperwork" when most of it was done on the computer anyway.

"Hey, Jane, who's the redhead?" Cho asked as Jane scratched his head.

"What redhead?" Jane silently cursed his bad luck.

He'd known there was going to be some kind of fallout when Kimball strolled into the same restaurant with a lovely blonde on his arm last night. While he hadn't walked over to their table; Cho had definitely noticed his stunning companion. There wasn't a straight, red blooded man in the place who hadn't. Daphne was drop dead gorgeous in that way only a truly beautiful red head could be. Actually, she was more of a strawberry blonde, but who was quibbling? His companion would be a beauty no matter her shade of hair. The cobalt silk dress cut down to there matching her eyes so well insured she was very noticeable if her lovely features and mile long legs hadn't.

"The good looking one you were having dinner with last night." Cho stated firmly daring Jane to deny he'd seen him on a date.

Jane winced slightly deciding this wasn't a conversation he really wanted Lisbon hearing. Not from the look on her face. The one she was trying very hard to keep him from seeing.

"Why were you looking at my date when you had a good looking date of your own?" Jane asked ignoring Lisbon's stunned eyes boring into him from Van Pelt's desk.

"Because my date was boring and yours wasn't." Cho answered honestly. "So, I repeat, who's the pretty redhead?"

"Daphne's an old friend from the circuit." Jane volunteered.

"So it wasn't a date." Cho shouldn't have expected anything different as Jane didn't do dates.

"I didn't say that." Jane said and meant it.

It was a date. One that might have ended with a lot more than a few heated kisses if he hadn't kept seeing Lisbon's face in his mind. His old friend was a beautiful woman and they had a history together. It wouldn't have been a hardship to take a stroll down memory lane and make Daphne breakfast this morning. But, he'd sent her home instead.

"So who is she?" Cho pushed.

"As I've already said, we grew up on the Circuit. Daphne left the carny a couple of years before Angela and I did. She worked her way through school to become a lawyer a few years later. She's divorced, has two German Shepherds, and no children. From what she said, she's made a good life for herself in her profession. That's about all I know." Jane answered honestly.

He didn't volunteer she'd worked the high classed stripper circuit for a year or two to make the money to support herself through all those years of school. That was no one's business but Daphne's. Besides, she was carney to her soul so a mark was a mark no matter the situation. While she hadn't done anything illegal, when a girl looked like her, there was a lot of money to be made in table dances. That wasn't even taking in the amazing flexibility and dance skills she'd honed over a childhood spent as a carny performer. From what she'd said, Daphne had quickly made a killing allowing her to comfortably leave the life much faster than even she'd expected. Being a smart girl, she'd continued moving forward and never looked back.

"We ran into each other at the grocery store a few days ago." Jane volunteered. "We decided to get reacquainted. Daphne's moving from LA to Sacramento in the next couple of weeks. She's accepted a partnership in the Sacramento branch of her firm. It'll be nice to have at least one friendly face around as she's settling in since she doesn't know many people yet."

Not that he thought she'd have any problems. Daphne was a personable woman. She was also very good at her job. She wouldn't be lacking in friends and acquaintances for very long.

"So you're going to be that friendly face." Cho observed with interest.

"Maybe." Jane answered honestly.

Openly watching Lisbon wrap up whatever she was doing at Van Pelt's computer, he wasn't all that surprised when she silently headed for her office as though she hadn't heard a word they'd said. He knew differently. She'd not only heard every word, she'd had to force herself to stay for the duration of their conversation. From the look on her face, she'd wanted to stomp away long before she had. She also probably wanted to kick him in the shins.

"Sounds like a good catch." Cho said before turning back to his book.

"I guess she is." Jane said watching Lisbon disappear around the corner. Rising to his feet, he pulled a sticky note from his pocket and walked over to Cho's desk where he stuck it on the corner of his computer screen. "For the right man."

"What's that?" Cho set his book aside.

"Daphne's telephone number at her Firm's new Sacramento branch." Jane smirked slightly. "Call her. Tell her secretary it's Kimball Cho and she'll put you through. Her boss is expecting to hear from you."

"What?" Cho gave him a dumbfounded look.

"She noticed you, too." Jane supplied. "I told her you were available so give her a call. She's a fascinating woman."

She might be a year or three older than Cho; but, not enough that it mattered.

"What about you?" Cho asked sticking the note in the front cover of his book.

"I already have a fascinating woman in my life." Jane said ignoring Cho's "What the hell?" look as he headed for Lisbon's office leaving the Korean Agent to wonder if he saw what he thought he was seeing.

Chuffing to himself, Cho reached for the telephone and dialed the number Jane had given him. He'd worry about whatever was going on between his Boss and their Mentalist later. Right now, he had a date to make. That was one fine looking woman and, from the sound of things, she was bright, too. Both were high recommendations in Cho's book. He'd better make his move before someone else did.

Striding around the corner, Jane made his way to Lisbon's office. Turning the knob, he was pleased to find the door wasn't locked. She must be expecting him as she had to know he'd eventually get around to following her when she left.

"What do you want, Jane?" Lisbon didn't bother turning from her window as she continued sipping coffee still too hot to drink.

"It was only dinner, Lisbon." Jane said as he removed the steaming cup from her hand. "It didn't go any further."

Well, not much further; but, he wasn't admitting that.

"I didn't think it did." Not on a first date.

Lisbon ignored the fact they'd never even had an official first date before they'd slept together.

"It's been two months, what am I supposed to think?" Jane asked quietly.

"That I needed time." Lisbon responded.

"I gave you time." Jane reminded her.

"Yes, I guess you did." Lisbon conceded. "Is it too late to say, 'yes'?"

"What do you think?" Jane brushed her hair out off her cheek with his hand. "Daphne's in town for a couple of weeks on business. She'll be back permanently a couple of weeks after that. I was just a friendly face from her past so we went to dinner together. End of story. You can even meet her if you'd like."

"So it really wasn't a date?" Lisbon resisted the urge to punch his arm at the knowing twinkle in Jane's eyes.

"Not really." Jane said. "Although I'm pretty sure Daphne would have if I would have for old times' sake. She all but came out and said it."

"You can't be serious?" Lisbon snorted at the thought running through her head. "What was she, like your first?"

"Would it shock you if I said yes?" Jane wasn't laughing anymore.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lisbon had always believed that was Angela for some reason.

"We were a couple of lonely kids foolishly fumbling around in the dark doing what precocious kids do." Jane said softly. "Angela came a while later after Daphne's dad died and she went to live with relatives in some small hick town in Oklahoma."

"So you do have a history." Lisbon said softly.

"A bittersweet one I don't think would have ever come to anything even if she hadn't moved away." Jane agreed. "Angela and I drifted together soon after. You know the rest of that story."

"Yes, I do." Lisbon agreed.

"So, enough about my past, let's talk about the present." Jane said. "How do you want to go about this thing?"

"What do you say to just doing it?" Lisbon was clueless how one set about doing something like they were contemplating.

"How about we spend some time together and let things happen naturally without any pressure?" Jane suggested instead. "Invite the team over to Dugan's for a few games of pool one night, go to a movie another, check out the Zoo on a Saturday, maybe go out to dinner a time or two. Get to know each other again. When it's right, it'll happen. When you're ready to take it to the next step you'll toss your pills in the trash without me suggesting it. I'd say there's no real timetable now we've agreed to a course of action."

"That's it?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, that's it." Jane agreed.

"Works for me." Lisbon nodded her head not at all sure of what she was contemplating or how it was going to affect her career.

"Lisbon, stop looking for trouble where there isn't any." Jane said quietly. "In a matter of a couple of months, your Unit is already running like a well oiled machine. We're solving cases faster than anyone expected and you have a handle on everything your job entails. Bertram is singing your praises to the Press. You've proven yourself and you'll keep proving yourself like you always have.

The down side to the position is less time in the field. You spend most of your time behind your desk and in the conference room reviewing the evidence and coordinating the actions of your teams. As for the whole Serial Killer aspect, I'm not that concerned about them. They don't crawl out of the woodwork that often and we handle them when they do. Thank goodness most of them are like the two jackasses we arrested a while back. An incompetent wanna be and a murderous fool who was never a Serial in the first place. All of that being said, there's no valid reason your job description as it is now can't accommodate a pregnancy without it shaking the world. "

Lisbon had to concede that point to Jane. She did spend a lot more time in her office than in the field and she really didn't mind. She was coordinating efforts with her Team Leaders and reviewing the evidence looking for things they might have missed. Jane was frequently looking over her right shoulder pointing out things _she_ missed. And while there was a lot more office time than before, she was in the field enough to feel adequately stimulated.

"If the other thought occupying your mind is you think I'm going to ask you to give up your job, you can forget that." Jane continued. "I like working at the CBI and I like working with you. We do something good to give people like me closure. I'm certainly not going to ask you to give up your career or to stay out of the field. Maybe be a little more careful; but, that's about it."

"Seriously?" Lisbon fixed him with a look. "Just be more careful?"

"I don't think there's anything more to say." Jane agreed. "Lisbon, I'm not a fool. I accepted you're a cop down to your marrow a long time ago. Asking you to give this up would be like asking me to stop being a Mentalist. It won't happen. "

"No, it won't." Lisbon agreed. "But I can be more careful."

"Good." Jane said. "Now that that's all settled, why don't we start by inviting the team to Dugan's on Thursday night for a case closed celebration since we have several of those to celebrate. You know they won't turn you down."

"Why Thursday?" Lisbon mused. "That's a couple of days away."

"Because it'll give you time to get your mind around all of this and Dugan's won't be as crowded on a Thursday night." Jane had a valid point. "We can't get anything together for tonight, Wednesday's are always hopping, and the weekend is a nightmare. So, I'd say Thursday is the best possible night."

"Makes sense." Lisbon agreed. "You won't do anything to make me regret it?"

"I won't make any promises about that." Jane answered honestly as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "But, you'll still have fun."

Preparing to call Van Pelt and issue the invitation, Lisbon briefly pondered the wisdom of what she was about to do as she watched Jane walk out the door as though he didn't have a care in the world. He probably didn't now that he'd maneuvered her into agreeing to his devious plan. Truthfully, she wanted it as well or she wouldn't have said 'yes'. That still didn't mean she wasn't going to regret her decision every now and then. That came with the territory. Probably like she was going to regret this case closed get together before the night was over.

Jane clearly had something up his sleeve.

He always did.


	10. AN

A/N: I wrote a note at the beginning of this story saying it wouldn't be everyone's cup of tea and I meant it. I clearly don't expect everyone to like this story as a couple of you haven't and I certainly respect your right not to. I always have. Just as I respect my right to write this tale the way it came to me from start to finish. Just because I feel like sharing with anyone who'd care to read, this is the perspective I'm writing from.

In my opinion, Jane isn't above using any devious trick he can to get what he wants. On the other hand, Lisbon is a grown woman fully capable of handling Jane as she's proven over and over again. What she isn't is a teenager whose boyfriend is saying, "If you don't sleep with me, I'm breaking up with you." That wouldn't have flown with a teenaged Lisbon. It certainly isn't flying now.

Being the _strong_, _adult_ woman that she is, she'd tell that boyfriend to take a long leap off a short pier. Exactly what she'd do with Jane if she didn't really want to accept his proposition.

From my perspective as well, Lisbon is being her usual indecisive self where it comes to committing fully to a relationship. She wants to have her cake and eat it too. She just hadn't quite figured out how to do that without getting all tangled up with Jane again. The sad part is she clearly knows she has someone in her life that loves her. Someone she clearly loves.

That person is Jane and he's looking at her saying, "I'm finally ready to have a real life and I'm ready to have that life with you. You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me. It's time for you to step up to the plate and take that chance with me. Or, it's time for you to admit you can't and set me free. Let me get over you. Let me find happiness again. Let me have a family again. Don't let me keep hoping you'll come around."

I don't think he's being a cad for feeling that way. I honestly believe a year or two after Red John was caught/killed – whatever – that he would start craving a normal life. That he would want what he'd lost again. I certainly hope so. I'd also hope he'd want it with Lisbon because she's the one woman who clearly accepts/loves him unconditionally warts and all as Angela did. That's pretty darned hard to find.

Lisbon is an adult. If she doesn't want the life he's suggesting, she can say no. Jane's given her two months to make up her mind without even bringing it up again. In my opinion, she isn't being forced into anything. Jane even underscores that by saying, "Let's date and let things happen naturally. There's no rush now that we've agreed to do this thing. It happens when it happens and you're (Lisbon) in control of it."

This story isn't what I usually write any more than the Volker (Settling the Score) story was. However, I do write other fiction and they aren't tame and predictable like my fanfiction so sometimes my fanfic shouldn't be like my fanfic either. This story is one of those. Trust me, when I write mysteries and historicals, I deal with everything from perversions to pedofiles to rape, miscarriage, arranged marriages to plenty of I'll do this if you'll do that's. A lot of these events are based on things that really happened so I'm not unwilling to go where a story wants to go. It's who I am as a writer.

Sometimes I like to tell you where I'm coming from because it helps me clarify exactly how I want to write things in my mind. I like to have an occassional "This is how I see it moment." if you want to know. That doesn't mean you have to agree with me! Life and the story will still go on for the readers who continue to enjoy what I write. :) ~Calla


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Learning the new job means my Muse has headed for the hills on all of my stories. This is more of a bridge chapter to move into things I already have written so it isn't much. I have another week of training and things should even out. ~Calla

#

Staring at her reflection in the Ladies Room mirror, Lisbon dabbed a hint of color on her lips and checked her hair. For someone who'd clearly lost her mind, she looked surprisingly normal. The same as she always did. Not at all like an otherwise sane woman who'd just agreed to have Patrick Jane's baby.

Clearly a sign of insanity if anything was.

And while Jane had sent her a far from subtle cue time was running out, she'd not felt pressured in any way. She'd known in her heart of hearts that he'd give her longer if she'd needed it. All she had to do was ask. She'd been tempted to do just that; but, she hadn't. There'd been no valid reason she could fashion beyond stringing them both along. Something that was totally unnecessary in her opinion.

Continuing to stare back at herself, Lisbon dared that voice in her head to admit the truth: She wanted a baby and she wanted one with Jane. That was the most succinct way of putting things. She didn't just want _a_ baby. Why would she? She'd never wanted one before.

Nor did she want one to replace the one she'd lost. She wasn't foolish enough to think that could happen.

Her situation was so much more.

Contrary to what she'd maintained, she'd not put up with Jane's garbage all these years solely because he solved cases. Her team was perfectly capable of doing that. It might take longer and there may have been a few left "Open" along the way; but, her guys were exceptional performers without Jane.

The truth went deeper than that.

She'd kept Jane around because she'd felt things for him she'd refused to acknowledged. She'd put up with his crap for similar reasons. She'd wanted to see what would happen when Red John was finally over. She'd wanted to see if there was really anything there. Or, if like most women, she'd fallen under the spell of the "Romanticism" that was Patrick Jane.

She'd eventually gotten her answer in the most painful of ways…She'd lost everything.

About the time she'd given up, Jane had let her know all wasn't lost. All she had to do was be willing to step out on that limb and go for it.

Risk everything again.

She'd been surprised to realize she knew what she wanted within hours of Jane's proposition. She wanted his baby. She knew that. She'd just been too afraid to move forward. To commit to the eventuality of the kind of relationship Jane would expect.

The one with the ring on her finger and the happily ever after she'd not seen that often.

Shaking her head, Lisbon shoved her lipstick tube back in her bag. She was meeting her _guys_ out front in twenty minutes as they'd agreed…_Every last one of them._

She'd hoped everyone but _her _team, actually Cho's team minus Sims, would turn the offer down.

It hadn't happened that way.

Contrary to expectations, everyone, and she meant _everyone_, had jumped at the opportunity to join their new boss in her case closed celebration. .._Not_ what she'd wanted in any way, shape, or form…Twelve sets of eyes watching their every move…If there was one thing she already knew, this whole get together was a disaster waiting to happen…A _Jane _disaster…The worse possible kind…She could feel it in her bones…Shaking her head at her too calm expression, Lisbon tucked her blouse in her pants as she questioned her sanity for the millionth time. She was a glutton for punishment. She had to be. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be doing this.

Hoofing it to Dugan's for a _date_ with Patrick Jane was insanity in its finest form. If that wasn't bad enough, they'd be surrounded by most of their co-workers. Curious co-workers who'd watched their every move for years, exactly what they needed at the moment.

So, yes, this outing was definitely a calamity in the making.

Taking a deep breath and deciding she was done, Lisbon headed back towards her office. She needed to put her makeup bag away in her bottom desk drawer before grabbing her jacket and her purse. She still had a good five minutes to spare before she had to be downstairs. They'd decided to forego the vehicles in favor of walking to _Dugan's_. Trying to find a space in their sand box sized parking lot was more trouble than it was worth on any day.

Opening her unlocked door, Lisbon wasn't all that surprised to find Jane waiting for her. Over the course of the past couple of days since they'd decided to go for it, he'd started hanging out in her office like he used to. Lounging on her couch like a lump on a log. Watching her through half closed lids like she didn't know he was doing it. Hah, she knew him better than that. He played possum more than he actually slept now the RJ ordeal was over. He'd also gotten pretty touchy feely again which was fine by her. Nothing romantic or that he hadn't been doing for years; but, it was a start.

Not that there was anything romantic between them now.

There wasn't.

Not unless you counted the hugs and occasional pecks Jane had given her over the past couple of days since they'd reached their agreement. She didn't. They'd been holding hands and hugging in stressful moments for as long as she could remember. Jane was a tactile person when it came to her. He had been for a very long time.

As for those pecks, they weren't even real kisses. Simply the sweetly affectionate brush of his lips against hers shared in the privacy of her office. As much as she wouldn't have minded an honest to goodness sloppy lip lock she understood Jane's reasoning. He'd said no pressure and he meant it. However, he wouldn't be against swapping slobber if she started it. She might, too, if doing so wouldn't smear lip goo over both their faces.

"What's up?" Lisbon asked as she dropped her makeup bag in the open drawer.

"The guys have already headed for _Dugan's_ to grab a few tables before the crowd swarms in." Jane announced as he invaded her personal space.

"So you volunteered to escort me so I wouldn't get lost along the way?" Lisbon gave him a cheeky grin.

"Something like that." Jane agreed sweeping his gaze over her brightly colored dress tee and form fitting black slacks. "You look nice today."

"Yeah?" Lisbon laughed out loud. "You look pretty good yourself."

Lisbon indulged in that predatory once over she saved just for him expecting that roguish grin in response to her honest declaration.

"You think?" Jane watched her closely anticipating her next move.

"I think." Lisbon agreed taking a step in his direction.

Jane didn't resist when she melted into him before pulling his lips down to hers. He simply indulged Lisbon's wishes letting her dictate the intensity of their kiss. Breaking apart much too soon, Jane found he was distinctly disappointed in the moment they'd shared.

"What's up with that?" Jane asked softly holding her a bit tighter than necessary.

"It's time to break the ice." Lisbon said quietly. "The longer we wait, the harder it's going to be to take the next step. Not that I think either of us is ready for that yet. But, I don't think a kiss or two would be remiss while we're working our way back to where we used to be."

"I don't think so either." Jane agreed with both observations. A nice kiss would definitely be a step in the right direction. "However, I think if we're going to kiss, we can do a little better than that."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lisbon teased.

"That you know how we kiss." Jane teased. "It's certainly not like that."

"Kissing you like _that_ is what got us in trouble in the first place." Lisbon reminded him spunkily.

"Yes, but neither of us is willing to let it get out of hand tonight." Jane countered.

"No, we aren't." Lisbon agreed. "We've got people waiting on us."

"Forget the team." Jane said. "They can amuse themselves if we never show up. It's that no sex in the office rule you have that's putting the crimp in my fun."

Jane had no doubts he could seduce her tonight if it wasn't for that blasted rule and the fact he knew Lisbon would never forgive him if he lured her into crossing that line. He wasn't about to go there. Besides, she had a point. Her teams were waiting for them and they'd best show up. If they didn't, the guys would definitely come looking.

"It's going to keep putting a crimp in your fun so you might as well get those thoughts right out of your head." Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck. "But, there's nothing that says you can't kiss me like you mean it."

Deciding actions spoke louder than words, Jane was happy to comply with her suggestion. It had been months since he'd really kissed Lisbon like he wanted to. It had been months since she'd really kissed him like she wanted to. As reluctant as she was to put her emotions into words, Lisbon had no such inhibitions against physically expressing her lust, and in his case her love, with her body. This kiss was no different.

Finally breaking apart, Jane wasn't sure who had ravaged who; but, it didn't really matter. That kiss was worth the extra few minutes it was going to take to make each other presentable again.

"I think that's more how we should play the game." Jane commented softly.

"I'm not a game." Lisbon quietly reminded him.

"No, you aren't." He agreed. "Neither is our relationship. I know that. Since we're talking forever, botching it isn't an option so it's hardly a game."

"No, it isn't." Lisbon agreed. "Not with a kid involved."

"Forget the child, Teresa." Jane said. "There has to be an "us" before there can be a "him". That's what we're working on."

"Or a "her."" Lisbon gently reminded him. "We don't have any control over what we're having."

"Or a "her."" Jane reluctantly agreed silently praying their firstborn was male.

He'd need the extra time to come to terms with the possibility of having a second daughter. Not that he wouldn't love his child, he would. He just wasn't quite ready to go there again. He needed to get his "Daddy Legs" first then everything would be okay.

Catching Jane's expression, Lisbon decided she'd best snap him out of it before things got out of hand.

"Hey, we need to get cleaned up or we're going to be late." Reaching into Jane's pocket, she used his handkerchief to scrub the palest hint lipstick from his skin.

"You won't regret this." Jane said quietly. "I promise."

"I don't think I will." Lisbon leaned up to press a kiss against the corner of his lips. "You won't regret it either."

"I never thought I would." Taking his handkerchief from her hand, he returned the favor of dabbing the wayward color from around her lips. "I think you're going to have to do a little damage control, but not much."

"That's okay." Lisbon dug her makeup bag back out of her drawer. "It was worth it. I'll be back in a few."

Jane watched her duck out of her office in the direction of the closest ladies room before getting lost in thought. He was still imagining the next few months when she returned a few minutes later looking neat as a pin. Shaking himself free of pleasing images of a gently rounding Lisbon, Jane turned his attention to the svelte woman standing before him now.

"Earth to Jane." Lisbon repeated. "We need to get a move on before we're more than fashionably late."

"I think we can do that." Jane motioned towards the door before falling in line behind Lisbon as she led the way out of her office towards the waiting elevator.

#

"Damn it, Jane, what do you think you're doing?" Lisbon growled softly. "You're showing everyone in the place there's something personal between us."

"What's wrong with that?" Jane's tone was innocent as he stepped away from her leaving Lisbon looking thoroughly kissed.

"Maybe that _Dugan's_ is a Cop Bar and it's across the street from the CBI." Lisbon hissed. "We work with most of the people in here right now and that lip lock's going to get top billing around the water cooler first thing tomorrow morning."

And she'd be in Bertram's office explaining herself soon after. Lisbon said a few choice words under her breath at that thought. Hell of a way to start the day looking into her Boss's beady eyes boring through her.

"I repeat, what's wrong with that?" Jane asked. "They're all going to know we're an item soon enough anyway."

"I'd just as soon they find out the usual way from gossip and innuendo." Lisbon snarked. "Not because you copped a feel of my ass in public while giving me a very thorough tongue lashing."

"Where do you think the rumor and innuendo will come from?" Jane asked reasonably.

"You are so dead." Lisbon dismissed his shenanigans before turning her attention back to the table. "I'm never going to be able to make that shot."

"Sure you will." Jane took Lisbon by the hand and repositioned her. "Do you see it now?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Lisbon shook her head at the way his body was draped over hers clearly letting her know how happy he was to be so close before leaning in to take the shot he'd shown her. "I don't know how I missed that."

"You were a little distracted." Jane's grin was evil as he stepped away from her.

"Touch my butt again and I'll break your hand." Lisbon promised as she finished the game. "Now, pay up."

Reaching in his pocket, Jane peeled two twenties and a ten off the stack in his wallet. Handing them to Lisbon he silently acknowledged she'd beat him three out of five games so she deserved her payout. What he didn't tell her was he'd thrown one of those games. That sloppy shot costing him everything was so not him. If Lisbon took the time to replay their match in her mind, she'd realize that. He was hoping she wouldn't. She'd give him a swift kick in the rear for cheating. If there was one thing about the woman that would never change, it was she liked winning.

But, she expected to do it fair and square.

"Let's go." Lisbon said as she put both cues away before taking his hand and leading him towards the massive table where her teams were waiting. "We might as well deal with the can of worms you've opened now before it gets out of hand."

"What can of worms?" Jane asked innocently.

"You know what can." Lisbon snarked. "The one saying you just outted us in a room full of people."

"Oh, that can." Jane continued. "You didn't have to kiss me back."

As if she could resist the feel of his lips against hers. When he'd sat her on the edge of the heavy table and pressed his mouth against hers like there was no tomorrow she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before she'd known what hit her. Her response to that open mouthed tango was hotwired into her and purely instinctual. She hadn't even realized what she was doing until the claps and catcalls permeated her senses and she'd realized she was so done.

"Yeah, right." Lisbon huffed as she released his hand. "Just like I don't have to deal with all of that."

She gestured towards the twelve sets of eyes staring back at them in open wonder.

"Um, Jane, is there something we should know?" Van Pelt questioned their Mentalist knowing she darned well wasn't getting any straight answers out of her Boss.

"I think so." Jane said as he took his seat beside Lisbon and gripped her hand firmly in his. "Lisbon's agreed to be my girl."

"Honest to goodness, Jane." Lisbon rolled her eyes at the ridiculous word choice as she tried unsuccessfully to pull her hand away. "I didn't agree to be your girl. That's so juvenile."

"Fine, let's try this again." Jane continued unfazed. "Grace, to give you the long answer, Lisbon and I are officially seeing each other as of a couple of days ago. This is our first date. We've been unofficially hanging out for a few years now as most of you already know. So, that being said, you had to know this day was coming." He motioned between them.

"Okay." Van Pelt said not totally surprised by the news; but, not sure how to take it either. "What exactly does "officially dating" mean?"

"Well, with the exception of the fact we aren't doing the horizontal mambo yet," He didn't have to volunteer they'd already done that even if they weren't at the moment. Their sex life was no-one's business except his and Lisbon's. He certainly wasn't telling the team they were planning to have a child together. Again, it was TMI at this stage of the game. "I'd say the situation is pretty similar to what you and Rigsby have going on." Jane said softly knowing there was no one around to hear who didn't already know.

"Jane." Lisbon's growl was pretty impressive by anyone's standards. "What it really means is I'm going to be standing across from Bertram's desk first thing in the morning having a very uncomfortable conversation while someone's asleep on his couch."

"You don't have to do that alone." Jane turned to look at her. "I'll certainly hold your hand."

"No, you won't." Lisbon set him straight seeing disaster number two in the making. "Not with the way you've handled this."

Lisbon could see things going from bad to worse all ready. There were times when Bertram and Jane were still oil and water. They weren't as contentious as they'd been in the past when her Big Boss had been a candidate for Red John; but, it wasn't always the smoothest of sailing either. There were still days when Bertram wanted to kill him. Occasionally she wanted to let him.

"I haven't said anything that isn't true." Jane defended himself knowing none of the team, nor anyone else, was shocked by what they'd just seen or heard.

Even the newbies had known there was something between their boss and her consultant. That funky "something" between Lisbon and Jane had been an open secret for years. That they'd so obviously never crossed that invisible line between fantasy and reality was what kept them safe from the closest of scrutiny. The higher ups had to have known it was only a matter of time before something like this happened once Red John was behind bars.

For all of the expected grousing, Bertram would hardly be surprised they were finally getting involved. If he was frustrated by anything it would be that he couldn't do anything about it as they weren't breaking any hard and fast rules or regulations. There truly wasn't anything on the books concerning fraternizing with one's consultant as they'd never had a consultant like Jane and no one had been willing to rewrite the CBI Handbook to accommodate a single man.

"We do have a date for the Zoo on Saturday morning, although I think we'll by-pass that whole Volker related area as there's too many bad memories, and another for dinner Saturday night. If I can convince you to spend the hours in the middle with me then we'll have a date for the rest of the day as well." Jane continued.

"Honestly, Jane?" Lisbon looked away from the knowing smirks surrounding her. "You didn't have to plop it out there like this. Bertram's going to have to be handled with a little more finesse. I'm not sure you're capable of that."

From Jane's expression, she was so in for it and her teams all knew it.

"Really?" Jane asked enjoying the pink staining her cheeks. "As for just plopping it out there to a bunch of cops who had to have seen what was right in front of their eyes, why should I beat around the bush? That would be silly. Besides, I'm not ashamed of you and I don't think you're ashamed of me so I see no need to skulk around in dark corners or water the truth down to make it easier to swallow. No one seems bothered by how I handled things except you."

"I'm not ashamed of you; but, you could have handled this better." Lisbon firmly stated not really put out but feeling as though she should act like she was. "What's done is done. We're not discussing this anymore. Right now, Vidol and I are going to play a game of billiards and discuss the latest break in his case. If I don't miss my guess, we should have the perp in handcuffs in a day or two. The rest of you can sit around and ask Jane questions I'm sure he'll be happy to answer about our personal life. Or you can listen to his date plans. I'm sure they're very exciting."

It was the Zoo and dinner for goodness sakes. How exhilarating was that? Lisbon huffed to herself as she ignored Vidol's speculative leer as she followed him towards the billiards tables. Her S.A. was enjoying her discomfort a little too much. She could remedy that pretty fast. All she had to do was whip his sorry butt at billiards and pocket that fifty riding on the game.

As for her date, as mundane as it sounded, she doubted it would play out that way.

Jane had a way of providing twists she didn't see coming.

Tonight was a perfect example.

#

Lisbon admired Jane's smooth efficiency as he moved about his kitchen. Leaning against the center island, she watched him take a familiar bottle and a couple of glasses from the cabinet. Neither of them had joined the rest of the guys in a beer or two preferring to have tea and soda instead. Lisbon hadn't wanted to lower her inhibitions as those few shared kisses had proven the attraction between them was still going strong. She so wasn't ready to lose her restraint and go for it. She did not need to end up in bed with a certain fair haired consultant at this stage of the game. As for Jane, he preferred to end his evening with the occasional nightcap. Tonight was one of those times.

"What's on your mind?" Jane asked as he poured a couple of generous measures of Cognac into two tulip glasses knowing something clearly was by the unrest he could sense in her spirit.

"What would you have done if I'd said no?" Lisbon asked the question nagging at her all evening as she accepted the glass Jane offered her before following him towards the couch.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked as they both settled comfortably into opposite ends of the sofa. "You probably won't like the answer."

"Yes, I think I do." Lisbon watched him take a sip of Cognac as she twirled her glass. "I don't have to like the answer to want to hear it."

"I would have moved on." Jane answered bluntly ignoring the strangled noise Lisbon tried to repress. "Not with any one at the CBI in case you're wondering. I wouldn't do that to you.

And I wouldn't have done it anytime soon. But, eventually, I would have moved on. You'd have left me no other choice by then."

"You really mean that?" Lisbon forced the words past her lips.

"Yes, I do." Jane agreed. "When I lost Angela, I thought my life was over. I never expected to find another incredible woman to love. I found you. If meeting you taught me anything, Lisbon, it's that there's probably a woman out there I could love who would love me in return. Even if I think there isn't. I simply have to look hard enough to find her."

"You're serious." Lisbon stated.

"Yes, I'm serious." Jane agreed. "I would have moved on; but, I wouldn't have wanted to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon asked.

"That you're the one who shut me out not the other way around." Jane reminded her. "You're also the only one who could let me back in. In that sense, you've had the power in our relationship all along. You still do."

Lisbon blinked at him knowing there was nothing she could say to counter the truth. She _had _shut him out. Not only shut him out, she'd kept him out finding things were so much easier that way. It didn't matter, for once, that Jane hadn't tried that hard to force his way in. Or that she'd wanted it that way. He'd simply respected her wishes and given her control exactly as he'd said.

"I suspected you might feel that way; but, I never expected you to admit it." Lisbon said.

"Why?" Jane asked. "I haven't said anything tonight that I haven't said in some fashion or another countless times before. Besides, I promised not to lie to you. I'm not lying now."

"I know." Lisbon agreed. "It's still hard to hear the words."

"It's harder to know they're true." Jane stated bluntly. "If it helps, I'm not sure I would have accepted a "no" the first time around and I'd have certainly given you more time if you'd asked. But, I would have eventually taken you at your word. At that point, all bets would have been off. We'd have gone our separate ways as much as it hurt both of us."

"I see that now." Lisbon set her glass on the coffee table suddenly not all that interested in an admittedly fine Cognac.

"It didn't happen that way." Jane gently reminded Lisbon as he set his own glass aside preparing for what he knew was coming next.

"No, it didn't." Lisbon agreed as she made her way up the couch in to Jane's waiting arms. "And I'm glad."

"You know me better than that." Jane wrapped her in his arms offering the comfort they both needed. "I don't give up that easily."

"No, you don't." Lisbon mumbled gratefully.

"I wouldn't have given up this time." Jane promised.

"Even if I'd said no?" Lisbon asked.

"Not until I was sure that was what you really wanted." Jane had no doubts he would have known when they reached that point.

He knew Lisbon even better than she knew him and that was saying a lot. More than he would ever admit to in fact.

"It wasn't." Lisbon admitted. "It never was."

"I know." He'd known the truth all along.

She'd simply been afraid. That wasn't anything new. Teresa Lisbon wasn't the best at romantic relationships of any kind. That was an understatement. He'd seen the truth of it over the years. She'd rarely indulged in intimate relationships since he'd known her. When she did, they weren't very deep and they didn't last long.

He was the closest thing she'd had to a real lover and that was sad. Lisbon deserved so much more than she'd been willing to allow them to have. It seemed she was finally willing to give it a shot. She'd have to if they were going to follow through with their plans.

"It's going to be all right." Jane gently stroked her back.

"I know." Lisbon closed her eyes as she burrowed a little closer into him. "You're still going to be a pain in the ass. That comes with the territory. Probably more so once I'm pregnant; but, I know it's going to all right."

She wouldn't have accepted his offer if she didn't.

"It has to be." Jane voiced what she was thinking. "We both want it too much."

"Yeah, we do, now I'm tired." Refusing to open her eyes, Lisbon smiled at his resigned laugh at her pointed indication she was done with talking. "I think I'd like a nap."

"Go to sleep, Lisbon." Jane leaned back covering his eyes with his arm thinking he might join her. "I'll still be here when you wake up and a long time after."

"I'm counting on that." Lisbon rested her hand against his chest.

"So am I." Jane agreed feeling her breathing even out knowing Lisbon probably hadn't heard his last few words.

Not that she had to. He knew he wasn't going anywhere. She'd figure it out soon enough.

That was all that really mattered.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with the stories. RL is making it difficult to find the inspiration to write at the moment so it's taking four times as long to get an abysmal amount of work out. Things should settle down once I'm done training and back into a familiar routine. I haven't lost interest in any of my fics; it's just taking forever to get the ideas from my brain into readable chapters. ~Calla

#

Leaning back in her chair, Lisbon rubbed her temples. She hadn't been in her office five minutes and she already had an appointment with Bertram. Cursing a blue streak, she damned Jane for all he was worth. The last thing she needed was a telephone call from her Boss about you-know-what before she'd had her morning coffee. Grabbing her purse, she decided she didn't need to check her appearance for the third time in as many minutes. She just needed to get her butt in gear and go. She had fifteen minutes to get from her office to Bertram's and she'd best not be late.

Heading for the elevator, Lisbon cringed at the sight of the last person she wanted to see rounding the corner from the break room.

"Later, Jane." She said in passing noting the cup of coffee in one hand and the tea in the other. "The case can wait. I'm on my way to Bertram's."

"Let me put these down and I'll come with you." Jane didn't need to be told what the interview was about.

They both already knew.

"Oh, no, you won't. You've done enough." Lisbon said as she stepped through the elevator doors. "Trust me; you do _not_ need to turn up at Gale's office. Let me handle it."

Lisbon didn't even realize she was calling her Boss by his given name. It just slipped out. As it occasionally did during those back room poker games she'd been participating in for quite some time. And while he might be "Gale" when she whipped his tail across a poker table, he was still _Director_ Bertram of the CBI everywhere else. She wouldn't dream of calling him anything else except "Sir."

"Then I guess I'll see you when you get back." Jane said as the elevator doors slid shut hiding his determined expression from Lisbon's gaze.

"If I still have a job you will." Lisbon said to no one in particular.

While she darned well knew she wouldn't get fired as the CBI didn't have leg to stand on with this one, she wasn't getting off easy. She was going to marinate in Bertram's displeasure for as long as he chose to keep her twisting in the wind. Unless, of course, he figured a unique spin he could put on their relationship benefitting both him and the CBI. Then, he'd be happy as a pig in poop with the whole situation and he'd tell her so.

Knowing Bertram, she wouldn't put it past him to do just that. She could only hope no one discovered the part of her medical file she wanted to keep hidden. Certain information getting known was a nightmare waiting to happen. But one she didn't think even her Boss was self-serving enough to touch. Besides, she was sure Jane had made sure that information was buried deep enough it would never see the light of day. She knew he had and she didn't need to know how. It was enough to know he had his ways and he wasn't above using them.

Waving at her Boss's secretary, Lisbon followed her friendly instructions to "go right in" as she was right on time. Glancing at her watch, Lisbon was pleased to see she'd made it with five minutes to spare. It was a good thing as Bertram was already motioning her through the door and into his den. She'd learned a long time ago that "on time" meant early when it came to her Boss. Obeying his silent command to "have a seat" as he made his way around his desk, Lisbon wondered for the thousandth time how she got herself into these situations.

The simple answer was "Jane".

"Lisbon, say it isn't so." Bertram cut to the chase mere seconds after her backside hit the chair.

"Say what isn't so, Sir?" Lisbon continued as though she was clueless what he was talking about.

"You know what." Bertram called her on her denial. "Please tell me Jane didn't kiss you in the middle of _Dugan's._ Or that you didn't kiss him back if he did. Give me at least that much to work with, will you?"

Choosing not to outright lie to her superior, Lisbon blinked at him with wide green eyes while admitting to absolutely nothing that could incriminate her. Jane had definitely hit her with a mighty fine lip lock in the middle of _Dugan's. _She'd reciprocated in kind. Kissed him stupid before she'd gotten a handle on exactly what she was doing precisely where she shouldn't be doing it. As much as she hated to admit to a loss of control that bad, she'd definitely participated in some vigorous tonsil hockey smack in the center of their friendly neighborhood cop bar.

No denying that even if she wanted to which, strangely, she didn't.

Bertram probably had the video feed if she did. Or the cell phone photos at the least. There'd certainly been a lot of conspiratorial winks and smirks around the water cooler as she'd passed through on her way to her office. A lot of money would probably change hands before the day was over as well. There'd been a "Are They/Aren't They" bet going on since shortly after she'd taken that first professional hit pulling Jane's butt out of the fire so many years ago. She'd guess there was a serious chunk of change attached to the pool by now.

She hoped someone on her team won as she'd hate to think her guys were that oblivious.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir." Lisbon admitted.

"So he did kiss you in the middle of Dugan's." Bertram ran his handkerchief over his face.

"And I kissed him back." Lisbon admitted again.

"I was hoping those photos weren't real." Bertram moved the file around his desk. "Honestly, Teresa, your career is doing so well now. You're exactly where you should have been years ago. You've already impressed the hell out of everyone. Me included and I know what you're capable of. I'm proud of you. You haven't let me or the CBI down as I knew you wouldn't. That being said, I should think you'd have more sense than getting involved with Patrick Jane."

"It's been a long time coming." Lisbon casually observed as though she was staring at her poker buddy rather than her boss. "And my seeing Jane isn't against any rule or regulation I can find."

"Only because we've never had any Consultant except Jane stick around long enough to make amending the rule book necessary." Bertram called her on what they both knew. "Besides, as I've already said, I thought you had more sense. If Minelli and I had realized you were going to lose your mind one day, we'd have rewritten the CBI Handbook to see that you didn't. Trust me on that."

"Come on, Gale, you and Jane have grown on each other over the years." Lisbon reminded him. "You were singing his praises at the last Press Conference."

"Yes, I was." Bertram agreed. "He did a jam up job of quickly proving we didn't have a Serial Killer on our hands. Just a bumbling idiot trying to make us think we did. Unfortunately, there are apparently a few bumbling idiots on the SACPD so he almost got away with it. Fortunately, thanks to Jane quickly seeing the incongruencies, he didn't.

However, as grateful as I am for a job well done, that doesn't mean I want him dating my best agent."

"My relationship with Jane hasn't negatively impacted my performance in any way." Lisbon said softly.

"Then I take it this has been going on for a while by your words." Bertram steepled his fingers against his chin deep in thought.

"A few weeks." Lisbon quietly agreed.

As wrong as it was, and she knew it, Lisbon wasn't about to claim, even in the privacy of her mind, that they'd been anything more than friends with occasional benefits before her untimely hospital stay. All of that had changed afterwards when he'd so consistently been there when she needed him and disappeared when she didn't. As crazy as sounded, there'd been moments when she'd felt Jane was the only thing keeping her sane. Lisbon shook her head in disbelief.

Jane had a Ph.D. in driving everyone around him nuts on a good day. The idea he would do the opposite _was_ insane. But true.

"That long, huh?" Bertram said. "I guess I should be glad you didn't say years. I'd have had to reevaluate my opinion of your level-headedness if you had.

I suppose I can understand the man's appeal since Red John's incarceration. He has been on his best behavior over the past year. That has to count for something."

"I think it does." Lisbon agreed surprised Bertram was taking all of this so well.

Seeing her Boss suddenly staring in the direction of the closed door, Lisbon tried to halt the dread pooling deep in her belly. From Bertram's reaction someone was eavesdropping on their conversation and there was only one person she knew impudent enough to have their ear pressed against that door. He was so dead. If Bertram didn't kill him, she would.

"Come in, Jane." Bertram called. "I know you're out there. You aren't as quiet as you think."

Shaking her head, Lisbon wasn't surprised when Jane stepped into Bertram's office. She should have known he couldn't stay away. Forget they'd agreed he would do just that a while ago. She'd known better. He couldn't help himself.

Jane was always going to meddle where it concerned her, or him, or most importantly, them.

"Hello, Gale, long time, no see." Jane slipped into the chair beside Lisbon and took her hand. "So, how are things going in here? I'm sure Lisbon has already confirmed your worst fears. I'm here to second them."

"Trust me, Jane, I didn't need Teresa to admit she's suddenly taken leave of her senses." Bertram laughed at his sick comment. "The proof was waiting for me when I walked through the door this morning. How stupid can you two get? Kissing in the middle of the CBI's favorite cop bar? I must have had twenty cell phone photographs on my desk awaiting my arrival. Make that thirty."

"I'm sure you did." Jane said knowing how some of his co-workers minds worked…especially the feminine ones.

"You both know there's nothing I can do about this." Bertram motioned between them. "There really isn't anything on the books against this kind of thing. There should be; but, there isn't…An unfortunate thing."

Lisbon wisely kept her mouth shut while Jane did his best to stay humble.

"All I can say is don't let your relationship interfere with your job, Teresa. Keep your focus on your case load where it belongs and keep a tight leash on that one. He's brought you down before. I don't want to see that happen again now that you're finally getting that well deserved second chance. I'd hate to see you get demoted or worse because of something _he _did." Bertram clearly required no response as he transferred his gaze to Jane. "As for you, if you truly care about Lisbon, you'll stay on your best behavior. From what I've seen over the last few months, you're capable of doing that now that Red John's behind bars. I suggest you continue as you've started."

Realizing Bertram had said all he was going to say, and used to his abrupt dismissals, Lisbon rose to her feet pleased when Jane immediately followed her example.

"We'll keep all of that under advisement." Lisbon said quietly.

"You do that." Bertram agreed.

"We're going to head back to the office to take a look at those open cases." Lisbon took Jane by the arm and headed for the door.

She did not need him staying behind for a one on one with their boss. That wasn't a smart move at the moment. Stepping into the hall, she was pleased to feel Jane's hand on _her_ arm for a change. Until Bertram's voice stopped them in their tracks.

Turning slightly, Lisbon was mildly surprised to see him leaning casually against the door frame.

"Mess this up and you'll have me to deal with." A little shocked at the words passing his lips; Bertram wasn't all that surprised to realize he actually meant them.

Not only had he grown rather fond of Lisbon's spunk over the years, he admired her as a person. She deserved some personal happiness for a change. If she thought Jane could give her that, more power to her…to them. Who was he to tell her who she should care about? The man did have his good points.

It didn't matter he was a royal pain at times.

Added to that, the woman was one of his best Agents, if not his best. He'd certainly had enough confidence in her and her motley crew of miscreants to put Teresa Lisbon in charge of his personal "baby". A baby he'd fought long and hard to bring into being. If everything went according to plans, the Heinous Crimes Unit was going to be the new poster child for the CBI and his crowning glory. He'd be able to rest on his laurels until retirement for HC alone.

He wasn't letting anything stand in the way of his most notable accomplishment, not even Patrick Jane.

Fortunately, Lisbon seemed to be keeping everything in the proper perspective. She was clearly putting her promotion first. He hadn't believed her bad luck or her perseverance a few weeks ago when she'd had that unfortunate encounter with an automobile within days of taking over HC. As usual, the woman had surprised him by not missing a day of work in spite of her serious injuries.

Granted, there had been a weekend in there, one she'd spent in the hospital under observation if he remembered correctly. Still, he'd been shocked when she'd shown up for work on Monday morning. In fact, he'd told her to go home as she could barely move. Lisbon had, three hours later. She'd limped back the next morning for a few hours longer.

She'd shown up every day since.

So far, Lisbon hadn't given him any reason to regret putting her in charge of his most challenging Unit. From what he was seeing, he wasn't expecting her to. In spite of some of her past actions, Lisbon was an excellent cop and level headed for the most part. She was definitely up to the job.

As long as she kept her head clear which she seemed to be doing.

Jane was the only wild card in the mix and, somehow, looking at the two of them together a few moments ago, he was less concerned about the man's crazy antics than he'd ever been. His actions over the past year had gone a long way towards restoring the career he'd so severely damaged. Without him, Lisbon wouldn't be sitting where she was now. Bertram would give him that much credit although not much more. The man had done a lot of damage over the years.

Well, that, and the fact he clearly cared about Lisbon as more than a friend.

"Not going to happen." Jane interrupted Bertram's strange thoughts with his parting shot. "Besides, we both know you'd have to stand in a very long line to pummel me if I did."

"I'd say you're right." Bertram agreed watching them walk down the hall and thinking he didn't want to be Jane if he screwed this one up.

Minelli would be at the head of that line followed by Cho and a whole lot of other people he wouldn't want to tangle with including the Lisbon brothers. While he'd not met any of them, Bertram knew enough about the family not to envy Jane. The man would walk the straight and narrow when it came to their big sis or he'd pay the price. Bertram was sure of that.

Shaking his head over wasting entirely too much time thinking about the love life of one of his subordinants, Bertram settled in his leather chair and turned his thoughts to more profitable things. Like his upcoming dinner with State Senator Finnes. Maybe he should invite his acquaintance to one of those infamous poker games. His old friend would get a kick out of meeting S.A.C. T. Lisbon. He'd definitely be amused when she took everyone to the cleaners as she was much too fond of doing.

He'd learned that lesson the hard way.

For a woman who was a lousy liar, Lisbon had a surprisingly effective poker face.

#

_Six weeks later_

Lisbon bounced out of the bathroom deciding she really liked Jane's tub. The really big one taking up a good sized chunk of the master bath and not the dinky-in-comparison one she normally used in the guest bath. Sweeping her eyes over the bedroom, she wasn't surprised to find Jane brooding in his favorite place. She couldn't call him on his actions as she'd done a little judicious brooding of her own when they'd first gotten back from dinner.

In fact, she'd sent him upstairs for his shower first while she lounged on the back patio sipping soda and getting lost in her thoughts. When he'd finally come down to make a cup of tea, she'd slipped upstairs before he'd realized what she'd done. The sound of his massive tub filling with water had let Jane know he'd missed his opportunity to detain her. Now, a full hour later, Lisbon was finally ready to join him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stand on the balcony and brood?" Lisbon stuck her head through the door.

"I don't know." Jane answered honestly. "Do I?"

He watched Lisbon slide under his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her waist. He wasn't at all pleased she'd changed the familiar pattern they'd fallen into over the past few weeks since she'd all but moved in the day after Bertram's interview. He hadn't expected such an action; but, he hadn't minded either. He'd known exactly what she was doing: forcing herself to confront her deepest fears and reservations from the start.

They'd both been mildly surprised at how quickly things had fallen into place after that. He wouldn't say "easily." Nothing about their journey had been easy. He didn't expect it to be. Nor did he want it that way. It was far too much the done deal to take such things for granted…until they were gone.

He'd learned that lesson the hard way.

While they still weren't sleeping together much to his dissatisfaction; they were making headway. A few shy kisses had morphed into some fairly satisfactory cuddle sessions fast on their way to becoming something more. He could live with the changes especially considering the major setback they'd endured shortly after Lisbon came to stay.

About the time he'd sensed his ex-lover was ready to take the next step a good two weeks into their reconciliation, a real stinker of a case plopped on her desk. Against Jane's will, all of their time and emotions was suddenly invested in solving the murder of little Kitty Blu, and not each other. Contrary to his first impressions, there was nothing perverse about the case either. Kitty wasn't a stripper or a hooker or any of the connotations her name might bring to mind. She was an innocent ten-year-old girl with the unfortunate given name of Kathryn "Kitty" Blu.

So, no, there was nothing truly wicked about the case unless one considered killing a child for stumbling into something she shouldn't have perverse which he did.

Unfortunately, the whole nightmare was shades of Volker all over again. Lisbon had become almost as much of an emotional basket case before it was over. She'd hidden it well as she always did; but, he'd known just the same. In fact, he hadn't been much better. Child murders were always hard on everyone. One's involving torturous, gruesome deaths were even worse. Given what they'd recently been through, he hadn't been sure Lisbon could handle it.

She'd quickly shown him differently.

The only upside to the horror story was they'd caught the freaks responsible for the slaughter and they were never doing it again. Fortunately, or unfortunately, their perps had chosen a gun fight with S.W.A.T. over surrender. He could say with a smile they wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again. All four of them were dead in a hail of gun fire. The downside was the deaths of ten year old Kitty and her parents might have been prevented if she'd only told someone she'd witnessed a drug hit gone bad.

Turning his thoughts back to Lisbon, Jane wasn't quite sure what to make of the look on her face. She'd flipped in his arms at some point when he wasn't looking. Watching her rise on her tiptoes, he met her half way. If Lisbon wanted to kiss the bad thoughts out of his head and get his attention back on her where it belonged, he was happy to play along.

"Kitty's case is closed." Lisbon said quietly disentangling her hands from his hair. "It's time for us to move on."

Jane knew that was Lisbon code speak for something big. He just wasn't sure exactly what she was saying. Then again, it wouldn't be "code" if he was.

"Is it?" He tossed the bailiwick back to Lisbon as she was the one in charge.

"Yes, I think it is." Lisbon challenged Jane to read between the lines. "I'm not playing any more games with you."

"Is that your way of saying you're tired of holding hands?" Jane asked the question hanging between them.

"Maybe." Lisbon evaded deciding Jane was a little too amused with the whole situation for her liking.

She wasn't under any illusions her want-to-be-lover wouldn't have taken her to bed that first night she'd shown up unannounced on his doorstep suitcase in hand. Jane had made no bones about his feelings for her having never wavered, his emotions nor his lusts. But, she'd elected to sleep in his guest room instead. At that time, she'd been the one more comfortable with taking things slow…very slow. It had taken her a week to slip innocently into his bed and another week to decide she was tired of treading the edge. She was ready to tip right over.

Then Kitty Blu crashed through their lives and upset that apple cart.

A long month later she'd finally written "Closed" by her name on the board and she'd done it just today. In fact, she and Jane had just gotten in from their case closed dinner an hour and a half ago. They'd had a lot more to celebrate than just solving that unpleasant case. Both Cho and Harrison had gotten caught in the crossfire. Fortunately, neither had suffered more than the most superficial of injuries. But, Lisbon had realized how easily she could lose everything and she wasn't willing to let that happen.

It was time to move forward instead of clinging to the past.

"Maybe?" Jane's brow rose in question.

"No, not maybe, and you know it." Lisbon informed him in a reasonable tone. "Actually, I'm ready to see you naked and up to something."

She gave him a very purposeful once over.

"You're ready to see me naked and up to something?" Jane wasn't sure whether to kiss Lisbon silly or laugh at her truly ridiculous word choice.

Catching the mutinous look on her face, he decided staying where he was, and silent, might get the most favorable reaction.

"We've been to the zoo, dinner, a movie, and casually hung out at your place almost every night since you outed us to the world at _Dugan's_." Not his brightest move in her opinion considering the fallout she'd had to deal with before she'd had time to get her story straight. As for the dinners, they'd hit almost every cuisine available from Thai to Italian to Seafood to everything in between. "I'd say I've spent maybe seven…eight...nights at my place in the past six weeks." Lisbon continued. "The rest I've spent with you."

"What's wrong with that?" Jane asked. "I didn't hear any complaints when I was sitting through that ridiculous cop movie watching you stuff your face with enough buttered popcorn to clog an elephant's arteries and enough chocolate to send you into sugar shock."

"My arteries are fine and I'm not suffering sugar shock." Lisbon stated firmly deciding Jane didn't look half bad in his jammies although she preferred them o-f-f.

She knew she was healthy as a horse having endured a painfully thorough checkup during her last unpleasant stay in the hospital. Other than the physical and mental injuries caused by events they weren't discussing, she was doing great. Great enough her occasional indulgences weren't going to rock the boat, or her waistline, significantly. She was sure of it. If Jane thought anything was going to change when they got pregnant, he was in for a rude awakening. She was still going to eat what she wanted as long as it wasn't on the "What Not To Eat When You're Pregnant" list. The one from her doctor, not the internet, so Jane could just get over it.

"I'm making a point. Besides, I really enjoyed that movie and the company wasn't half bad either." Lisbon continued.

Neither were the monster burgers and greasy fries that had followed; but, she wasn't going to bring that up. She didn't feel like another Jane lecture. Not in the middle of trying to figure out the best way to get him out of the little he was wearing.

"The company was excellent." Jane agreed refusing to admit he'd enjoyed the movie more than he let on.

Actually, he'd enjoyed Lisbon's responses to the action scenes and shoot 'em ups more than the actual movie. She was surprisingly loud and juvenile for a tough lady cop. He found her reactions charming. Of course he could never tell her that. She'd get all self conscious and stuffy causing him to lose the only reason he watched movies with her in first place.

"Back to the point I was making." Lisbon continued. "We've gone from me camping out in your guest room to snuggling in your bed to some pretty interesting make out sessions that haven't gone anywhere fast. I'm done with all this courting, Jane, I've had it up to here." She pressed the side of her hand against her forehead. "It's a total waste of our valuable time."

"Is that your way of saying I'm moving too slow to suit you?" Jane teased.

"I already have." Lisbon informed him bluntly rolling her eyes. "It's not like I haven't already seen what's under those gaudy pajama bottoms."

She'd more than seen it and she'd like to more than see it again.

"We can do something about that you know." Jane took a step in her direction smirking at her audacity.

"I'm counting on it." Lisbon agreed unwilling to back down.

"So am I." Jane agreed guiding her back through the sliding glass doors. "Only not out here."

He had a neighbor or two who'd taken an unhealthy interest in his apparent change of romantic status over the last few weeks. They were much too interested in the dark haired woman coming and going from his place at will. Personally, Jane preferred to keep his private life private. All it would take was someone asking something nosey and inappropriate to send a skittish Lisbon back to her place for a few days to reevaluate what exactly she thought she was doing. He didn't want that to happen.

He was too close to getting what he…_they…_wanted to start all over again.

Watching Lisbon take his hand, Jane allowed her to gently pull him upstairs towards their bedroom. While most of her things were hanging in the guest room closet, this had ceased to be his room the first night Lisbon stumbled into his bed in the middle of the night declaring she didn't want to be alone. He'd gladly given her half the bed though she'd ended up taking three quarters. Who knew such a tiny woman was a veritable bed hog. He'd suddenly been very glad he'd let the pretty sales associate talk him into the King size bed when he'd only wanted a Queen. That had been over a month ago and it had been _their_ room ever since. Contrary to feeling invaded as he'd feared he would, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Feeling Lisbon tugging at his shirt, Jane resisted the urge to pull her sleep shirt over her head. From what he could see through the thin fabric, she was wearing far less than he was and he knew she wouldn't appreciate finding herself naked ahead of him. Lisbon was funny that way. When she was in charge, she expected to be in charge. That meant deciding who got naked first.

From the way she was pulling his pajama top down his arms, it was going to be him.

"While I'm ready for this," Lisbon said as she ran her palms sensually over his chest conveying far more than she was saying. "I'm not ready to make a baby."

Those words sounded strange to her ears. Like nothing she'd ever planned on saying and they weren't. As enamored as she was with the idea of having a child with Jane, the thought had never really crossed her mind in the past. It probably never would have if they hadn't gone through what they had.

Sadly, she'd have continued to believe her job was enough.

That being said, while she had every intention of having that child, she meant what she'd said. They weren't at that moment yet. She hoped Jane didn't try to change her mind. Not that she'd let him. She still had her handy, dandy pill dispenser in hand and Jane needed to accept she wasn't letting go of it anytime soon. They had some reacquainting to do first. No, they had a lot of reacquainting to do. Once she was satisfied everything was as it should be, they could pass the point of no return. Until that happened, conception was a no go. They weren't slipping up. Not on her watch. When they visited the friendly neighborhood drugstore, they were going to be expecting it.

"I already do and I'm not ready either." Jane admitted. "I think we both need to get our minds around the idea of an "us" before we consider this." He ran his hand lightly over her tummy.

"I think you're right." Lisbon agreed pressing his hand firmly against the skin above her panties. "However, I am excited about the possibilities."

"When the time is right." Jane finished her thought.

"When the time is right." Lisbon agreed.

"What do you say to getting reacquainted in the interim?" Jane asked.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked before going back to tugging at his pajama bottoms as she'd been doing before so rudely interrupting herself.

#

A/N: The smut bunnies have taken a hiatus during my two and a half weeks of new job training. Every now and then I catch sight of a wiggling ear here, a bouncing bottom there, and a bobbing cotton tail; but, the little fur balls scudder away before I can catch them. And, no, carrot cake isn't working as a lure this time around much to my dismay! Leave it to me to have deranged plunnies on a health food diet! At least some of us are taking care of our waist line!~Calla


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm afraid the smut bunnies did a kamikaze strike on the latest chapter of Passing the Point of No Return then went back into hiding where they belong. They have a habit of doing that since I can only stand blushing so much! LOL! ~Calla

#

Staring at the sealed dispenser in her hand, Lisbon closed the bathroom drawer and headed for the bedroom. She hadn't taken her pill this morning as she hadn't taken them for quite a while. She'd chosen, instead, to ignore the container tucked safely away in the top drawer of Jane's bathroom cabinet as though it wasn't there. Now, she wasn't so sure about her decision. About the choice she'd made for both of them. Or about leaving Jane so completely out of the loop when she'd done so.

Somehow, nothing about any of that felt right.

What if he didn't see their relationship the way she did? What if he wasn't ready? What if he reacted badly to fact she'd chosen to move ahead without him? Well, not exactly _without_ him…more without his informed consent. Would it matter he'd told her the decision was hers and she'd taken him at his word? She honestly wasn't sure. It wasn't like she hadn't had plenty of time to think about it or plenty of time to discuss her decision with him beforehand.

Hesitating in the doorway, Lisbon's gaze came to rest on Jane. He looked so handsome propped against the headboard wearing nothing but pj bottoms with his reading glasses on his nose and a book in his hands. Rumpled, relaxed, and at peace in a way she was gradually getting used to seeing. She almost hated to spring this on him and break the mood.

Tell him what she'd done. The best that could happen was he'd wonder why she waited a month to tell him. The worst, he'd tell her he wasn't ready for a baby yet.

Not that she thought he would and not that she thought she was already pregnant. She didn't on either count. But, she honestly didn't _know_. Mostly she thought she was being paranoid. That last case they'd just closed was doing a number on her head. It was still beyond her how a man could kill his pregnant mistress and frame his wife for the crime.

She got the why and the logistics. That was fairly simple. When Peter Gunnar's mistress had gotten pregnant against his wishes, he'd seen the perfect opportunity to rid himself a paramour more trouble than she was worth, unwanted offspring, and wife he no longer desired. All without losing any of the valuable assets a messy divorce would cost him. All of that was crystal clear.

What she didn't get was the _how_.

Not the how of the murder itself. Again, that was simple. He'd shot his mistress and placed the gun under his wife's car seat. The how she referred to was more of a how anyone could be enough of a cold hearted bastard to kill his unborn child. She'd never understand that and it was weighing heavily on her. Especially considering what she'd been through. Not that she thought Jane was any such man.

But, she had to admit the case was making her rethink her stance on such a life altering decision.

Leaning against the doorframe, Lisbon gathered her thoughts. She and Jane were clearly a couple. He'd cemented that at _Dugan's_ with the kiss that had shaken the CBI and she'd helped him right along with it. In fact, were she honest about some indisputable truths, Jane had considered them a couple from the moment they first slept together. He'd probably considered them a couple in his mind before that.

She didn't know and she didn't want to know.

What she did know was she didn't see things the same. She hadn't started really seeing them as a couple until she'd sat across that desk from Bertram declaring just that: she and Jane were a couple. She'd struggled with the idea for a while after that. It didn't matter she'd carried Jane's child in her womb or that she'd lost it. They hadn't been a couple when conception took place and they certainly weren't a couple afterwards. Not in her mind.

Everything was different now. They had some history behind them. They were definitely a couple and she shouldn't be making decisions like this on her own. She really shouldn't. They _had_ been seeing each other nearly four months.

They'd been sleeping together over half that time. Things were going much better than she'd expected. In fact, she was beginning to really see the man who'd been such a devoted husband and father and she liked him. She liked him a lot. While none of that meant he wasn't still a royal pain in the butt when she least expected it, she'd come to believe it was time to give Jane what he wanted. What they _both_ wanted. She only hoped he felt the same. Their child might already be a done deal.

Then again, while that was certainly possible, she didn't think so. If she was, it would have happened much too fast. She'd only abandoned her little friends a month ago. Again, she didn't think it was. She hadn't experienced any symptoms. Not that that meant anything. Not when she was talking pregnancy by Jane. Deciding it was past time to stop procrastinating and bite the bullet, Lisbon meandered into the bedroom where she knew her lover was waiting.

"Jane?" Lisbon said as she came to a stop a few steps away from their bed.

"Yes, Lisbon?" Jane looked up from the page wondering why she was standing in their bedroom holding that noxious bit of plastic in her hand.

"I think it's time." Her statement didn't hold nearly the conviction she'd hoped it would.

"Then throw the damned things away and don't look back." Jane commanded as he set his book and glasses aside. "I certainly won't."

"You're sure you're ready for this?" Lisbon's tone was much too hesitant considering what they were to each other.

What they'd been for a while.

"I was ready the first night." Jane bluntly stated.

"The first night we went out?" Lisbon asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Or the first night we slept together."

"Both." Jane's answer was far more serious than Lisbon's teasing tone.

If he'd had his way, they'd be a few short weeks away from holding that first baby in their arms. But, plans hadn't gone his way. Lisbon's either for that matter. But, he wasn't going there…revisiting old pains… Not tonight.

What was done was done and that page had turned.

Moving right along, if he'd had his way the second time around he'd have a ring on her finger already and Lisbon pregnant months ago under the new plan. He hadn't and she wasn't. She hadn't cooperated with his desires in the least preferring her own timeline instead. However, he was a patient man and more than willing to change the status quo, on both counts, as soon as she would let him.

"Just like that?" Lisbon asked not sure she believed him on either count

"Yes, just like that, and you're making too much of it." Jane held his arms out to her not at all surprised when Lisbon tossed the container aside and crawled into his embrace. "I already knew you'd stopped taking those things and I know how long ago you did. It was all I could do not to buss you a good one and shout, "Hallelujah!" In case you're wondering how I found out; you were much too edgy so I snooped a couple of days ago. You know what I found. A month's worth of pills in a nifty little wheel that shouldn't be there."

"Why didn't you say something?" Lisbon asked.

"Because I've already told you all of this is in your hands." Jane stated gently in her ear as he lightly caressed her stomach. "I was content to wait until you decided to tell me. Nothing's really changed except the consequences of loving each other don't matter anymore. Conception will happen when it's meant to happen. In the interim, it's a no stress situation where we get to continue pretending practice makes perfect. As far as I'm concerned, we're pretty perfect anyway."

"Yeah, right!" Lisbon snorted. "We're perfect all right."

"Lisbon, perfect doesn't mean _perfect_." Jane corrected her. "It means we're making it work and we're happy for the most part. We had a long time to get to know each other before we took the next step. The familiarity is making all of this togetherness a lot easier than it usually is. Trust me, I've been through all of this before. It's hard to make a relationship work; but, we're doing an exceptional job."

When Lisbon had enough of his crap, she went home. When he'd had enough of an empty house, he fetched her back. When they were both being stubborn, they somehow still managed to meet somewhere in the middle. He'd probably spent almost as many nights in _her_ bed as she'd spent in his. That was the way things rolled between them.

"You need to accept the bumps in the road don't matter as long as we get past them together. I'm not kicking you out of my life because you squeeze the toothpaste tube in the middle and you're not kicking me out of your life because I ate your last chocolate chip cookie. That's just the way it is. You need to understand that." Jane rolled his eyes at the thought he'd been afraid she was going to gut him over that cookie; but, she hadn't. "Honestly, it doesn't get much better than this. When it is, you count your blessings and pray nothing ever changes."

"What about you and Angela?" Lisbon dared to ask.

"What about me and Angela?" Jane gave her a reassuring peck. "If you think it was all sunshine and roses between Angela and me, you were never a fly on the wall when she ripped me a new one. It's a rather charming habit the two of you share."

"Then you're fine with this?" Lisbon asked again.

"Perfectly." Jane confirmed.

"So that's all there is to it?" Lisbon mumbled from where she was safely tucked under his chin. "It's in my hands and conception happens when it happens?"

"That's all there is." Jane agreed. "You really aren't very good at this whole relationship thing are you?"

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked. "We're getting along fine from both our perspectives."

"I've already told you I have no complaints; but, that isn't what I'm talking about." Jane said quietly. "This is. You're really good at taking care of everyone around you and lousy at letting anyone take care of you. That's already changed. We're in this together and I meant it when I said I wanted you to marry me. I still do when you're ready. I want to take care of you."

"We'll talk about that later." Lisbon grumbled in a tone indicating they weren't revisiting any of that again.

"Yes, we will." Jane held her a little tighter when Lisbon would have wiggled out of his grasp in annoyance. "Right now, I think we have better things to do."

"Oh, yeah?" Perking back up, Lisbon leaned back to take a good look at him. "Like what?"

"How about I show you?" Giving her a light peck on the lips, Jane reached for the bottom of her sleep tank.

"I think I'd like that." Lisbon said as she obediently lifted her arms over her head.

"Only think?" Jane tossed her shirt aside before reaching for the waistband of her shorts.

"What do you think?" Lisbon tossed back at him cheekily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for the kill.

Lips pressing into his, she knew Jane wasn't about to resist a mind numbing kiss.

#

Leaning back in her chair on the terrace, Lisbon closed her eyes briefly collecting her thoughts.

Bertram was watching them like a hawk. To be honest, she found his interest disconcerting. She wasn't doing anything but eating a fully loaded hot dog and sipping a soda. Jane was doing the same. Well, every now and then, he was walking over to the railing to mess with Rigsby's head in ways only he could do. But, right now, he was sitting across from her watching her watch Bertram watching them.

She was grateful, for the moment, her boss seemed fine with everything. That Jane had done nothing to deserve censor probably had a lot to do with it. Nothing except that once when he'd disagreed with her Boss about making a very public announcement on a case they were working and rightfully so. Against the odds, Bertram had listened to him and gotten to make the _correct _announcement a few days later. He'd eventually thanked Jane for preventing him from jumping the gun and getting egg on his face. Now, it seemed he'd dropped by the CBI for no other reason than checking them out.

Not that he was seeing much beyond the fact they looked like they had for years: like two friends sharing a not-so-healthy lunch.

Since she and Jane weren't into PDA's, not if one ignored that anomaly at _Dugan's_ and all those comforting touches over the years, whether they were or weren't an item wasn't readily apparent. They were. But, he'd have to rely on water cooler hearsay, or ask them outright, for confirmation of that fact. Lisbon was hoping he'd assume they were and go away. The less Bertram was hovering around the better for everyone. While she and Jane were publically outted, Van Pelt and Rigsby weren't. The last thing anyone needed was for the big boss to get a whiff of that.

Fortunately, the general gossip seemed to have mostly faded away about her and Jane, and her team in general, now that everything was out in the open. Surprisingly, no one seemed to resent the fact she and Jane were allowed to stay together. Everyone acted like they'd expected it all along. They probably had. Jane had proven he was a force to be reckoned with when anyone threatened his relationship with his handler. Their co-workers probably figured it was safer for everyone to leave them alone. That was fine by Lisbon although she wasn't under any illusions the gossip mongering wouldn't change the moment it got out she was pregnant.

Taking a sip of soda as she watched Bertram leave, Lisbon admitted to herself, when that happened, the accursed rumor mill would crank back up full force.

#

Walking into the small home office where he knew he'd find Lisbon busily working their latest case, Jane was still mildly surprised at how readily she'd wallowed out her personal space within his home. Although she was spending a lot more time at her place than she had in the beginning, about half and half now that their relationship was firmly established, Lisbon's presence in his home was readily apparent. Personally, Jane wouldn't care if she moved in one hundred percent of the time; but, she wasn't ready to take that step. She still needed her space. Like there wasn't plenty of space here to get away from him, there was. They both knew the real reason and it wasn't complicated.

Once she moved in, she was never moving out and that thought still scared her. Maybe all of that would change soon. He certainly hoped so.

"Here, I think it's time." Jane said without preamble pressing a box into her hand.

"You can't be serious." Lisbon took the proffered box as she rose to her feet. "It's only been a few weeks and I'm only a few days late."

"Teresa, you're a perfectly healthy woman who's been sleeping in my bed five months nearly four of them unprotected." Jane stated bluntly.

Leave it to Jane to know something like that. He probably knew the exact minute she'd experienced her first orgasm at his hands. He probably knew the exact second he'd knocked her up if she was indeed pregnant as well. Geez, she couldn't believe she'd gone there. Even in the recesses of her mind.

While most likely true, that thought was way too unsettling even for Jane.

"Both sleeping and _sleeping _as you well know. That really wouldn't matter to anyone, including us, except we've done nothing to prevent conception." Jane continued as though Lisbon was actually listening. "It only took one night when you were taking your happy little pills."

"Yes, and I was taking other pills that ran interference without knowing it." Lisbon reminded him. "None of which should have mattered since I didn't have a lover and wasn't looking for one. You had to come along and screw up the equation."

"But you thought they were working and you had no reason to think differently." Jane calmly stated. "Neither of us did. I asked and you answered honestly. Had I wanted to take steps beyond that, I would have. I didn't." He hadn't been concerned about the consequences even then. Lisbon was already his. Much in the same way she considered him hers whether she realized it or not. "Now stop with the foolishness and go pee on a stick so we can celebrate."

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?" Lisbon wasn't sure how she felt about his arrogance.

"I think I am." Jane answered honestly. "I've done this before and there are certain subtle signs you're already displaying."

"You only think you are?" Lisbon snorted. "That's a first."

"Fine, I'm confident you're pregnant." Jane stated firmly.

"Then I guess we'll have to see if you're right." Lisbon flipped the box in her hand and read the instructions. "Here goes nothing."

Jane watched her walk towards the guest bathroom around the corner. While he couldn't hear anything, he could imagine every moment in that tiny room. Lisbon was standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection not sure if the butterflies in her stomach were trepidation or exhilaration. Right about now she was removing the wrapper and opening the box. If he didn't miss his guess, and he didn't, she was looking at that piece of plastic like it was a viper waiting to strike. In a way, it was…Once this step was taken; there was no turning back.

They would _know_.

Speaking of knowing, the door was opening and Lisbon was making her way slowly in his direction which could only mean one thing….

"Do not say I told you so." Lisbon walked warily towards him.

"How about if I say, 'Marry me." instead?" Jane asked not needing to see the proof of what he already knew.

The look on her face said enough.

"Do not start that nonsense." Lisbon commanded. "I'm not marrying you because you've knocked me up again. I've already told you that."

"Wear the ring anyway." Jane gently urged. "Let the world know my intentions are honorable even if you aren't quite ready to let me be."

"You're being silly." Lisbon caressed his cheek. "My brothers already know I'm thinking about having a child before it's too late." She'd thought it best to forewarn them what she was considering rather than spring a suddenly pregnancy on them out of the blue. So, she'd put that badly received idea in their ear a few months ago before she'd even agreed to Jane's plan. It hadn't gone over well as she'd known it wouldn't. "They think my rapidly ticking biological clock has finally destroyed what's left of my sanity after years of dealing with you. It won't change their opinion finding out it's a done deal. It's just going to confirm what they've always suspected."

That she'd lost her flipping mind as James put it. They'd only think she was crazier than a bed bug when they found out who the father was. That it was Patrick Jane instead of some mystery donor from the local sperm bank was going to strike them as totally insane. It wouldn't help they'd conceived the old fashioned way skin sliding against skin instead of in vitro as she'd led them to believe she was doing. Any way she cut it, the grand revelation was going to be a hot mess. James would make sure of it.

He'd be at the center of the imploding inferno as he always was.

"Lisbon, I'm not being silly." Jane gently reminded her. "I've told you all along I have feelings for you and I want to marry you. Nothing's changed."

"Yeah, I know, you're a little in love with me." Lisbon threw Lorelei's words back at him.

Words neither of them had ever dared say.

"And you're a little in love with me." Thinking two could play that game; Jane threw Barlow's words back at her.

"But, being a little in love is no reason to get married." Lisbon stated firmly though she'd like nothing better than marrying Jane. "Neither is having a child."

"Both sound like perfect reasons to me." Jane gently suggested.

"They aren't." Lisbon stared him in the eyes. "Not yet. If we make it through this pregnancy and we're still together, we can talk about it. Right now, I'm too hormonal and you're too in love with whole idea of having a b-a-b-y together to think clearly. Just leave it alone for now."

And, as much as she didn't want to consider the possibility, she wasn't sure what would happen if they got married and she miscarried again. She wasn't convinced they'd make it. If they didn't, she wasn't sure she'd survive that loss. Jane had been a part of her life for too long.

"However, in the meantime, I will wear that really pretty ring you have locked away in your bedside drawer and let everyone think what you want them to think." She said.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his shocked expression pleased he couldn't believe she'd accept his offer to wear his ring of intent on her finger. Nor could he believe she'd invaded his privacy enough to know such a ring existed. Yes, he'd broached the subject numerous times only to be quickly shut down. But, he'd never told her he'd already purchased a ring. She'd had to do some serious Jane style snooping to discover that. In doing so, she'd proven there was more to Teresa Lisbon than met the eye.

"You know all they're really going to think is we got caught so you're manning up in that quaint, old-fashioned way you have about you." Lisbon reminded him.

"Right and you're the poster child for no strings attached, casual sex." Jane snorted at her in a way saying she was more old-fashioned than he was in a lot of ways. "Besides, it isn't about what I want them to think, Teresa." Jane corrected her. "It's _how_ I think. You know that whole first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby carriage mentality. We're a little out of order, but it still works." Jane removed the small box from a fairly exclusive store from his bedside drawer and flipped it open revealing a Princess cut diamond of impeccable quality whose size belied its cost to the uninitiated. "So, until you remove this ring, I'm going expect you to say "yes" one day soon. It's as simple as that."

"And I've already told you the answer is, "No." Lisbon reminded him watching Jane slide the ring on her finger seemingly unfazed by her words.

"Your mouth is saying, "no;" but, your eyes are saying, "yes." Jane corrected her calmly knowing the woman standing before him better than she knew herself.

Glancing briefly at the ring that seemed much too perfect on her finger, Lisbon looked away from the knowing look in his eyes. She _did_ want to marry Jane and she certainly wasn't turning him down flat. Just saying more of a, "Not now." than anything else. She knew it and he knew it. There was just way too much confusion at the moment to make such a momentous decision much less carry it out.

However, it was only a matter of time before Jane pulled the net tightly around her and she was well and truly caught. Probably about the time she was finally convinced everything was going well with her pregnancy and their baby was healthy. When that day finally came, she didn't think she'd mind being caught at all.

She already knew she wouldn't and that was fine with her.

"What you haven't told me is how you feel about all of this." Lisbon dared to ask.

"Dazed." Jane answered truthfully. "I'd say more shocked than I should be since we were both expecting it."

"Just not so soon." Lisbon reminded him.

"No, not so soon." Jane agreed already regretting the fact he'd convinced himself not to expect anything for six months to a year at the earliest. "It's going to take some getting used to is all. Wanting it and having it are two different things. I'm sure you feel the same."

"I do." Lisbon admitted to feeling a little crumbly around the edges. "So you're happy?"

"Oh, yeah." Jane answered. "What's not to be happy about? I have everything I want. Well, almost everything." He rubbed the ring on her finger clearly expressing his desire to add the second one to it.

"Give it a rest all ready." Lisbon snarked good naturedly stepping into his open arms. "I'm happy, too." She mumbled against Jane's chest feeling his arms tighten around her as his chin came to rest on top of her head.

"That's all that matters." Jane confirmed. "We're both happy and we're happy together."

That was good enough for the moment.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: For those of you who are concerned I put my stories on "Hiatus," everything is great with me. I was just feeling overwhelmed by all of these open stories hanging about on my page. It was really starting to interfere with my ability to get things written and I was spending a lot of hours staring at a blank page getting nothing done. I thought stepping away for a while would calm things down. Actually just allowing myself the right to step away cleared up the problem. I took the three or four stories off "Hiatus" I'm going to actively work on at the moment with the attitude 'when a chapter is done it's done.' However long it takes. It seems to be working.

I will get around to answering my reviews in the next couple of days for both stories. Just know they're greatly appreciated and they keep me writing.

Oh, and I will re-edit this thing tomorrow when I've had a few hours away from it so please overlook the errors. ~Calla

#

Hearing the quiet rap on the door, Lisbon contemplated not answering it. She knew it was Jane. Then again, if she didn't open that door, he'd only use his emergency key and come in anyway. She knew how the man's mind worked and how he operated. The sanctity of her home meant nothing when the well being of his lover and child were in question. The sad part, he had a valid excuse to react that way.

She _had_ left work an hour early because of a "migraine" which was something she never did.

So, Jane was well within his rights as her _whatever,_ and the father-of-her child, to check on her. She wasn't sure what to call him in her mind since he was more than a lover and less than a real fiancée. While she wore his ring on her finger, she'd yet to officially agree to marry him. More agreed to consider it when the time was right.

Obviously, the world thought differently, and she shouldn't care. But, she did. She cared a lot about living a lie. She wanted to say, 'yes.' Make that ring mean everything Jane wanted. She wasn't ready yet and it was weighing on her.

They'd passed the four month mark and all was well. Her doctors were pleased with her baby's progress and how well she was doing. There really wasn't any reason she shouldn't say 'yes' as they both wanted her to. Nothing except she wanted to wait until the home stretch. Like there was something magical about hitting her third trimester. There wasn't and she knew it with her rational mind. Bad things could still happen. But, she wasn't at her most rational at the moment and she wanted to wait.

She also wanted to open that door; but, she didn't want to deal with Jane. He'd fuss over her as he generally did. Not at the office. They were both very professional given all the eyes watching them which was only prudent. It wouldn't do to give Bertram and their bosses any reason to give them a second look.

But, at home was a different matter.

That was why she'd started spending a day here and a couple of days there at her place. Alone. For the most part, Jane respected her need for personal time and space to process everything she was going through. It wasn't like she was pulling away, she wasn't. She was working things through and bonding with her baby in ways she couldn't in his presence. Being the empathic man he was, Jane understood her needs more than most.

As she understood it was a very normal thing for him to turn up on her doorstep to check on her when she didn't want him to. They both knew no one else was going to. Her team would appreciate her desire to rest and hold off on the concerned telephone calls for the evening. Unlike someone who would remain unnamed, they respected her wishes. They also didn't know they should feel any differently.

While the ring on her finger was out in the open, that other business wasn't which was how Lisbon wanted it. Things were staying that way for as long as she could convincingly disguise her slowly burgeoning belly. She'd worry about the repercussions of her condition once she could not longer hide it. In the interim, nothing was changing.

It was in her favor she hadn't exhibited any of the usual symptoms like morning sickness while at work. Her body had reserved such pleasures for first thing in the morning and late at night. Fortunately, it hadn't been that bad. Not that good; but, not that bad. More like a regularly occurring nuisance than a nightmare greatly impacting her life. She was glad the torture had ended a couple of weeks ago.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come back.

Now, she was simply short of breath and exhausted in general. Her doctor had assured her the shortness of breath would ease as her body acclimated to breathing for two. It couldn't happen soon enough for her. If only her aching lower back would follow suit. Not that she was expecting that any time soon. Even with her muscle tone, the redistribution of the extra weight piling on a little at a time combined with her active job was pulling her off center and causing difficulties she hadn't anticipated. The discomfort was also making her a bear to deal with at times.

She was constantly fighting her shorter fuse and resisting the urge to bite Jane's head off since it was _his_ fault she was feeling like crap in the first place.

Hence, she'd retired to her apartment instead of Jane's which was why he'd come calling. She'd spent the past three nights sleeping alone in her bed instead of his. From what she'd noticed at work, he was missing her badly. She was missing him, too. They'd become almost inseparable since she'd taken that home pregnancy test and gotten confirmation a couple of days later. At least until her symptoms started manifesting themselves and she'd chosen to suffer in solitude some of the time.

"Jane." Hearing the key scraping in the lock, Lisbon decided to stop ignoring his knocks and opened the door.

"Lisbon." Jane stepped over the threshold deciding she looked fine if a little pale.

"I'm okay." Lisbon said as she locked the door behind them.

"You sure?" Jane asked. "It took you a long time to answer."

"I'm sure." Lisbon said as she wandered into her kitchen. "I got lost in thought."

In spite of the skeptical look on his face, she was mostly telling the truth. Jane didn't need any confirmation to know she _had_ been contemplating not answering that door at all as well. He already knew. But, he wasn't going to call her on it.

"You left work early." Jane took the moment to study her noting the pronounced droop to her shoulders. "I was concerned."

"I'm tired, a little short of breath, and my back aches." Lisbon filled in the blanks without him having to ask. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"Then why don't you take a warm bath and rest?" Jane suggested. "I'll make a cup of tea, hang out a while, tuck you in, and lock everything up before I go."

"You're okay with that?" Lisbon asked grateful he wasn't pushing his agenda.

"While I wish things were different, I'm fine with it." Jane responded truthfully. "You're health is more important than spending time together. We can do that when you feel better."

"Then I think I'll take you up on your offer." Lisbon agreed. "But, I do need to eat something before I go up." Lisbon said as she opened the refrigerator to remove a store bought rotisserie chicken. "You want a sandwich? I can make you one, too."

"I have a better idea." Jane reached up to remove two plates from the cabinet. "How about I make the sandwiches while you go hang your jacket, kick off your shoes, and run your tub? Your water is going to need to cool a while since you tend to make it too hot at the start. By the time we finish eating, it should be just right."

"That works for me." Lisbon leaned in to kiss his cheek. "As much as I thought I wanted to be alone, I'm glad you dropped by."

"I told you a long time ago, I'd always have your back." Jane dropped a kiss on her lips. "Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed; but, some things have stayed the same." Lisbon dragged her hand over his arm. "I like that."

"Me, too, now go get settled in." Jane said. "The sooner you're done, the sooner we can eat and you can get that soak."

Nodding her head, Lisbon headed for the stairs knowing Jane was already slicing tomatoes and chicken for their dinner.

#

"What's on your mind, Lisbon?" Jane watched her over the top of his half eaten sandwich deciding he liked the funky shade of her fuchsia microfiber dress t-shirt.

"How I'm going to answer when someone finally gets the nerve to walk up and ask if I'm pregnant." She answered honestly. "My body is changing pretty fast and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to completely hide it. I might not look exactly pregnant at the moment; but, I'm definitely gaining weight and it's starting to get noticeable." Especially in her breasts; but, she so wasn't going there. "Some smart ass is bound to jump to the obvious conclusion ahead of the curve because everyone knows we're together now."

"Dealing with it is simple." Jane said quietly. "You don't deny it. When they're rude enough to ask if it was planned or we got caught, you tell them the truth."

"What truth is that?" Lisbon asked having not gotten beyond a "yes" in her mind.

"That we love each other very much, we're committed, and we wanted a child together." Jane said quietly noting Lisbon's sharp intake at his bald statement of the four letter word they'd avoided like the plague. That they'd never put their feelings in such a blunt context didn't mean it wasn't true. "Beyond that, it's nobody's business. Not even Bertram's. You can tell him so. If that thought bothers you, I'll tell him for you."

"I think I can handle Bertram." Lisbon said quietly. "It can't be any worse than telling him we were seeing each other."

"It's not really Bertram or your co-workers you're worried about." Jane reached over to pat her hand reassuringly. "It's Annie and your brothers."

"I guess it is." Lisbon admitted. "Annie will think it's cool her Aunt Reese is having a kid. My brothers are a different matter. They weren't too happy when I told them I was thinking about having a baby a few months back. Annie popped out the whole idea of in vitro and my brothers jumped all over it. They weren't overjoyed; but, they could live with it if that's what I wanted. I wanted to set the record straight; but, you don't know what my brothers are like."

"I have an idea from what I've observed over the years." Jane lifted his cup to his lips. "They're not going to be too pleased you got knocked up by your crazy Mentalist."

"Tommy won't care." Lisbon said. "He likes you. It's the other two I'm concerned about."

"Come on, Lisbon, you're a grown woman." Jane reminded her. "What can they really do? Demand I marry you? The ring on your finger says that's already in the making."

"They can beat the hell out of you." Lisbon informed him. "And they will if I don't stop them."

"Not if I run fast enough." Jane said only half teasingly as he set his cup down on the table.

"For the record, I'm not the only member of the family who was on the track team." Lisbon said. "James was a National Champion. He's a lot bigger now; but, he can still move fast."

"Then I'll have to trust you to talk some sense into them before we come face to face." Jane capitulated.

"That might be the wisest course of action." Lisbon agreed.

"What are you going to say?" Jane asked conversationally.

"That we love each other, we're committed, and we wanted a baby together." Lisbon casually tossed his words back at him. "I might also add as we've already lost one child, it wasn't a decision we made lightly because of ticking biological clocks or lost families."

"That might be a good idea." Jane agreed. "I'm glad you finally see the truth of the matter. Angela and Charlotte Anne have nothing to do with this. It's about the family I want now. Not the family I've already lost. There's a big difference between the two and I'm aware of it. I hope you are, too."

"I'm beginning to." Lisbon admitted picking at her remaining half a sandwich.

"Stop playing with your food, Teresa." Jane placed his hand over hers. "You've eaten enough and everything's going to be fine. If it isn't, I'll make it so. That's all you need to know."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said.

"You do that." Jane promised as he rose to his feet and carried their plates to the sink. "Now, go take your bath while I clean up."

"Thanks for the sandwich." Having followed him into the kitchen, Lisbon rose on her tip toes to give him a thank you peck before padding around the corner in the direction of the stairs.

Watching her leave, Jane turned back to toss what was left of her sandwich in trash. Pulling a Lisbon, she'd eaten the chicken and left the unwanted bread behind. Sticking their plates in the dishwasher, Jane silently filled the kettle and put it on the stove. Confident the burner was on just right; he headed for Lisbon's front door. While he might come to regret his sudden decision before too long, he was doing it anyway.

He'd spent the past three nights without Lisbon and he didn't want to do it anymore.

#

Looking up as Lisbon walked through the bed room door wearing nothing but a towel, Jane fully expected her to ask him what he was doing in her bed wearing his pajama bottoms and nothing else. The ones he'd taken from the suitcase he'd fetched while she was soaking in a warm tub of water. A testament to how deeply she was lost in thought, she hadn't heard him enter her bedroom and change. Normally, she would have heard his every move and questioned it.

Not only that, she still hadn't noticed his presence in her bed. That wasn't very observant for lady cop if he said so himself. It also wasn't safe even if Red John was incarcerated. She still had enemies out there. It came with the territory in her profession. He needed to have a talk with her about that; but, he'd do it later. Right now she had a lot on her mind so he'd cut her some slack.

Watching Lisbon toss a tank and a pair of sleep shorts on top of her dresser, he was still somewhat surprised when she whipped the towel from around her as though he wasn't there. Never one to turn down an offer, Jane took the moment to study her nude form as she pulled her shorts up her legs. Lisbon was definitely beginning to form that sexy little pooch below her belly button indicating she had a child in her womb. As for her breasts, they were noticeably fuller and her areolas beginning to darken. If he didn't already know she carried his child, he'd have known at first glance. Those early signs were unmistakable.

"I thought you weren't staying?" Lisbon's tone wasn't entirely pleased. "That you were going to tuck me in and leave."

"I changed my mind." Jane said carefully gauging her reaction. "I'll leave if you truly want me to."

"'I don't." Lisbon solemnly admitted.

"I didn't think you did." Jane said as he rose to his feet and walked over to wrap his arms around her waist. "You aren't going to be able to hide this much longer. I'd say a month to six weeks tops."

"I know." Lisbon agreed feeling his fingers splay across the curve of her belly. "It just means that idiot's going to be asking the obvious much quicker than I was counting on."

"And, you're going to tell them the truth." Jane said. "I can assure you it won't come as that big of a surprise as I've already said."

"I suppose it won't." Lisbon agreed. "I'm already wearing your ring."

"Yes, you are." Jane agreed. "So we're clearly serious about our relationship."

"We better be." Placing her hand over his, Lisbon gently pressed his palm against her belly. "Our daughter won't be happy if we're not."

Jane rolled his eyes at her words. Somewhere along the way, Lisbon had gotten it into her thick skull they were having a girl and she wasn't letting the notion go. Well, she was going to have to. They were having a boy. While he wasn't about to tell her how he knew, he did. Fairly conclusively. Not that he'd care if they were having a girl. He wouldn't. He'd had enough time since they'd lost the first one to come to terms with the possibility of having a daughter. But, that didn't matter since they weren't.

The ultrasound tech had spilled the beans to him a couple of days ago after Lisbon's sonogram. While their doctor hadn't been able to confirm the sex of their baby, Kelly had gotten a glimpse of things their physician hadn't. She was positive she'd noted masculine body parts. Her opinion coupled with his internal feelings was good enough for Jane. They were definitely having a boy.

"You mean our son." He gently corrected her.

"I say she's a girl." Lisbon repeated.

"You can say anything you please; but, I can assure you we aren't painting the nursery pink." Jane said.

"Not until we know for sure we aren't." Lisbon agreed. "I'm not doing all of that work over again."

"No, you aren't." Jane agreed. "And you aren't going to have to. All you have to do is stop looking at all the pink and start looking at the green and blue."

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon leaned into him.

"I'll shush when you start believing I know what I'm talking about." Jane said.

"Fine, I'll start believing we're having a boy." Lisbon said. "When we have a girl, you can redo the nursery."

"I'm not going to have to." Jane said walking over to sprawl back over his side of the bed.

"You probably won't." Lisbon agreed suddenly deflating before his eyes.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Jane held out his arms to her not liking the change in demeanor. "We can talk about all of that later."

Watching Lisbon walk towards the bed, Jane wasn't all that surprised when she crawled up his legs to straddle his lap. He was surprised, however, by the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I can't do this anymore." Lisbon said quietly resting her palms against his naked chest.

"Can't do what?" Jane asked brushing her hair from her face.

"This whole baby thing." Lisbon said refusing to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane's tone was wary as he wondered what the hell had happened over the course of a twenty minute soak.

"Not what you're thinking." Lisbon said quickly lest he get the wrong idea. "I can't do the whole baby thing alone. I want you to marry me."

"Marry you?" Jane's tone was stunned.

"I can't do this alone." Lisbon repeated. "It's much harder than I thought. I feel lousier than I'd anticipated and it's only getting harder. Besides, we're far enough along I'm not so concerned about miscarrying anymore. I decided that a few minutes ago in the tub."

"You shouldn't have been concerned about that from the start." Jane reminded her.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lisbon asked. "You know what happened before."

"Yes, I do, and sometimes I can't fathom how your mind works." Jane's tone was mildly reproachful. "You didn't spontaneously abort because something was wrong with the fetus. You were involved in a nasty accident. There is a difference. Odds are, if your encounter with that car had never taken place, we'd be holding our son or daughter by now.

"But I was." Lisbon confessed her secret fear. "And I did."

"Are you telling me that's why you've refused my proposal all these months?" Jane cocked a brow at her.

"Mainly." Lisbon confessed like she hadn't intimated such a thing several times.

"You are one stubborn, foolish woman." Jane nestled her a little tighter against him. "Lisbon, you need to get something through your head. It wouldn't have mattered if it happened again. We'd have both been heartbroken; but, we'd have survived it together. In a way you wouldn't let us the first time around.

You need to accept I want to spend forever with you. Regardless of what happens now. Babies are the icing on the cake when you love someone. That wouldn't change if we never had a child. They are not the be all and end all of our relationship."

"You're sure of that?" Lisbon sat back on his thighs.

"Positive." Jane agreed.

"Then let's get married now." Lisbon forced herself to gaze into Jane's eyes when all she wanted to do was look down at her hands or away to the imaginary speck on the wall.

"If you're sure that's what you want, then I'll gladly marry you." Jane said. "Since the offer was never off the table, I was waiting for you."

"Seriously?" Lisbon asked.

"Seriously." Jane agreed. "We can do something now or we can wait until after the baby's born. It's your choice. I'll happily abide by whatever your say. However, I personally prefer the sooner the better option."

"Just like that?" Lisbon asked.

"Just like that." Jane reaffirmed.

"It sounds too easy." And it did.

"It is and we have two choices." Jane reassured her. "We either do something small for family and friends or we sneak off somewhere on our own and hold a reception afterwards. It's as simple as that."

"Let me think about it." Lisbon held her hand out and stared at her ring. "I know what I don't want; but, I'm not sure what I do."

"If you'd like, we can do something small _and_ sneak off on our own." Jane said against her hair. "We could grab Minelli, the team, and your family and head to Malibu. There's this spot on the beach I think would be perfect."

"You'd want to do that?" Lisbon asked. "Get married in Malibu?"

"Yes, I would." Jane squeezed her a little tighter. "I think we'd both love it."

"I think we would and we can discuss the details later." Lisbon said leaning in for a very demanding kiss.

"I thought you were exhausted?" Jane gave her a questioning look when she finally let go.

"I'm feeling better now that all of that's settled." Lisbon answered honestly. "Besides, it's been four days since we spent any time together. I think we can both think of better things to do than sleep."

"I think we can." Jane agreed deciding to take Lisbon up on her tempting offer.

Pulling her tank over her head, he was most anxious to see all the new changes he'd noted from a distance a few minutes ago up close. From what he was seeing, he liked all of them so far. Not that he expected to ever feel differently. He had no problems with having more Lisbon to love.

Not under these circumstances.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't personally responded to reviews as I normally do lately. They are greatly appreciated as always. Adjusting to the new job meant things got out of hand for a while there. I have resumed responding as I feel it's important I do. You take your valuable time to let me know how you feel, I truly believe it matters that I to the same. ~Calla

#

Refusing to open her eyes, Lisbon prayed Jane would go away already. Just flip himself over and go back to sleep or flip himself out of bed. _His _choice…_She_ honestly didn't care… _She_ was going back to sleep. It was as simple as that.

Things would be different if Jane was naked and up to something.

He wasn't.

He was naked and wanting to talk.

_Not_ going to happen as she was making perfectly clear.

"You do realize once we're married, this place will have to go." Jane said from somewhere over her shoulder much too close to her left ear.

"Do we have to discuss this now?" Lisbon grumbled as she forced heavy eyelids open not sure the sight awaiting her was anywhere near as good as the images in her mind. "I was having such a wonderful dream…Now it's gone."

While she wasn't exactly asleep any longer thanks to a certain _someone_, she wasn't fully awake or raring to talk either. Truthfully, she'd been enjoying that dream far more than she was enjoying the bent of their current conversation. If only Jane wasn't such a determined pain in her rear then maybe she could go back to sleep and recapture that fantasy.

So not going to happen…she already knew it.

"It's impractical to maintain two homes in the same city." He continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Not to mention I'm not fond of you sneaking over here at all hours of the day and night. It isn't safe. Red John isn't the only nut job out there with an ax to grind."

He didn't need to add the "with us" to the end of the sentence. Lisbon might be the law enforcement officer; but, he was usually the one ensuring the crooks ended up behind bars. Added to that, he'd never been shy about telling them. Maybe he should rethink that attitude. His wife-to-be wasn't at her tough-as-nails, butt kicking best with their child in her womb. They'd already learned that lesson the hard way.

"I don't sneak anywhere, Jane." Lisbon grumbled. "I take some down time for myself when being with you 24/7 gets to be too much fun."

"You can do that at our place." Jane reminded her. "There's plenty of room and I don't have to drive across town to check on you."

"I suppose I can." Lisbon reluctantly agreed knowing he was right whether she liked it or not.

Not the part about her place not being particularly safe. Her apartment complex was as safe as anywhere else in a reasonably good part of town. Did that mean nothing bad ever happened here? No, it didn't. More that they didn't happen very often considering there were a lot of law enforcement officers living around her. Besides, she could take care of herself better than most. Jane knew that.

However, he was correct in saying it was impractical to maintain two residences once they were married. They could spend that money on other things like saving for their child's education. That being said, acknowledging Jane's "rightness" didn't mean she was any less reluctant to give up her home of so many years. She was highly reluctant. Then again, Tommy _was_ looking for a new place. One in a safe neighborhood where he and Annie could put down the roots they never had. Maybe he'd be interested in taking over the lease on her place "As Is" furnishings included.

Lisbon was pretty sure she could pull that off with management given it was her brother and she'd been an exemplary tenant for a number of years. Tommy wouldn't have any problem paying for the place. His work was going well whether she liked his chosen profession or not. He was really good at bounty hunting and she'd accepted that. In fact, she tried to support him as much as she could. She didn't want a repeat of the past now they were back on good terms. It wasn't worth it.

Back to her apartment, she could take anything she really wanted to Jane's and Tommy could use the rest of her stuff or toss it. That arrangement would make life easier for her. Somehow, she suspected he was going to accept her offer and leave everything pretty much as it was. It should be fairly easy to get Tommy in. She was on very good terms with management. They'd be glad to have her brother move in and glad not to have another empty unit to fill.

However the apartment issue turned out, she'd broach the idea with him when she had that face-to-face powwow with her brothers announcing her baby was a done deal. Well, with two of her brothers since the third one was out of state. She'd have that meeting via telephone after James filled his head with God only knew what. All she really knew for sure was it wasn't going to be pretty. It rarely was when those two got together on anything.

"You know you can." Jane stubbornly interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll see if Tommy wants to take over my lease when I meet with my brothers later today." Lisbon compromised. "I'll take what I want over to your place. We can get rid of anything he doesn't want or put it in storage. I think that's the simplest solution for everyone. It'll mean I don't have to pack much more than my clothes and personal items."

"That would work well for everyone." Jane agreed. "Annie likes it here and Tommy won't really care as long as it's safe, comfortable, and reasonably priced. This place is all of the above."

"I thought you just said my apartment wasn't safe." Lisbon huffed.

"It isn't for you." Jane stated firmly. "For them, it's probably safer than anywhere Tommy could find. It's certainly nicer than anything else he could manage in a similar price range. Added to that, your complex is crawling with cops. Not too many bail jumpers are going to bother attacking anyone in a place like this. They'd just end up back in jail for their trouble. The psychos we deal with are a different matter."

"As much as I want to disagree with you, I can't." Lisbon reluctantly conceded. "We'll do it your way. I'll talk to Tommy later today."

"Good." Jane agreed. "Now that that's finally settled, we still have several hours to kill before I have to leave and you have to get ready for company."

"What do you have in mind?" Lisbon wasn't committing until she heard what he had to say. She was dealing with Jane and knew his suggestion could be anything. "It better be good."

"I was thinking we could have a nice, leisurely breakfast outside." Jane suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you recreating that nice dream you interrupted." Lisbon said.

"You were, were you?" Jane said deciding he might like her plan better.

"Yeah, I was." Lisbon nodded her head. "We can still have that nice, leisurely breakfast afterwards if you still want to."

"I think we can manage that." Jane agreed.

"I thought you might see things my way." Lisbon nodded her head as she dragged her finger down his bare chest knowing she didn't have to do anything more.

#

Checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, Lisbon doubted the wisdom of her next move. She'd changed into a body skimming turquoise microfiber tee shirt and a comfortable pair of low slung jeans doing nothing to disguise the distinctive thickening of her lower belly. While she'd prefer going barefoot, she donned her familiar black booties as well. If it was any other situation, she'd admit she looked really nice. Her hair was glossy and her eyes were brightly shining…probably a little too bright.

But, she wasn't thinking about that and she wasn't admitting she wished she looked any other way. It didn't help that her breasts were noticeably larger than they'd ever been and she knew it. Not something either of her brothers was likely to miss without adding her slight tummy to the mix. They'd know darned well she hadn't had a boob job so that left one obvious conclusion. Considering both James and Tommy were fathers at least once over, neither of them was likely to miss what she wasn't trying to hide.

Her brothers might have thick skulls sometimes, but neither of them was dumb. They wouldn't overlook the obvious. They wouldn't hold back either when they did. Well, James wouldn't.

Tommy already knew.

"Here goes as close to hell as Mommy ever wants to get." Lisbon said as she rubbed her tummy. "Uncle James can be an obnoxious ass with a really loud mouth; but, he's basically a good guy so ignore his bluster. I assure you Mommy can take care of him if he gets too far out of line. I've had a lot of practice. I'll verbally kick his feet right out from under him. If that's not good enough, I'll threaten to shoot him. That usually brings him back in line.

Uncle Tommy will probably stay out of the fracas since he already knows all about you and he knows Uncle James is just an old wind bag when he gets his knickers in a knot about something that's none of his business."

Wishing her baby would give her some sign he'd heard her monologue, Lisbon knew that strange, bubbly feeling in her abdomen was nothing more than her churning stomach. It was far too early to be feeling somersaults and kicks. Flipping her hair behind her ear, she padded down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she poured a glass of grape juice and headed towards her den to await the coming storm. Her brothers would be arriving any minute.

Correction, they were arriving _now_.

Placing her hands over her belly, Lisbon silently prayed to for strength and calmness throughout the confrontation she knew was coming. It couldn't be anything less with James involved. It just couldn't. Even Jane understood that and he'd wanted to be by her side. She'd finally convinced him his presence would only add fuel to the flames. She'd call him to join them when things simmered down. He'd finally agreed to do as she asked and reluctantly left her apartment. If she didn't miss her guess, he was lurking around at the park or the Farmer's Market. Neither were all that far from her apartment. He could return quickly if things got out of hand and she needed him which Lisbon knew wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it.

Opening the door, she gazed at her brothers through narrowed emerald eyes deciding James was already bristling with righteous indignation although he was still clueless about what was going on. It was typical James. He'd probably tried to pump Tommy for information and gotten little of nothing for his trouble. If that was true, he was in fine form without her saying a word.

"You guys standing out there all day or what?" Lisbon smirked as she opened the door a little wider carefully shielding her body from view.

"What do you think?" James said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek before heading in the direction of the couch.

"Make yourself at home." Lisbon closed the door before walking into the kitchen to make a couple of glasses of the ice tea her brothers favored.

Carrying the glasses into the den, she waited for the explosion she knew was coming.

"What's the hell's going on here, Teresa?" James' bellow wasn't unexpected as he took in her altered appearance.

Tommy gazed at her silently preferring to let his elder brother do the talking. Or that was how it seemed. In reality, he knew what was going on. He and Lisbon had spoken on the telephone not long after she'd realized she was pregnant. She'd told him everything and asked him to keep it to himself until she was ready to tell their other two brothers. It was unfortunate James tended to react first and talk second. She hadn't wanted to deal with the fallout until she had to and he hadn't blamed her.

"What does it look like?" Lisbon captured her brother's glare with hers as she sat his glass in front of him. "In case you're confused, I'm not fat. I'm pregnant. I told you I was thinking about this a while back."

"You said you were _considering _having a child a few months back." James reminded her. "I said I didn't think it was a good idea. It doesn't look like you wasted that much time _thinking_ about it."

"I didn't." Lisbon agreed as she took her seat on the couch beside him. "I'm about eighteen weeks along."

"I see." James took a sip of tea as he stared at her uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure you do." Lisbon said glancing over at Tommy drawing strength from his slight nod. Whether he agreed with what she was doing and how she was doing it or not, he supported her decision as a brother should. "I didn't have a sperm donor."

"You didn't have a sperm donor." James repeated dumbly feeling that tingling in his toes signally he wasn't going to like what Lisbon was about to say. "What's that supposed to mean?"

While the petite woman sitting beside him might be his elder sibling and a kick-ass, highly decorated lady cop he bragged about every chance he got, she was still his _only _sister and that meant _he_ was the kick-ass brother.

"That this wasn't in vitro so I didn't have a sperm donor." Lightly running her hand over her tummy, Lisbon forced herself to speak normally when all she wanted to do was whisper. "We did it the old fashioned way."

"You what?" James' tone was way too soft. "Did it the old fashioned way? What's that supposed to mean?" He repeated.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked quietly.

"You tell me." James shot back being difficult.

"It means you're being an ass making me spell everything out for you." Lisbon countered in her typical way of handling her recalcitrant brother. "It also means I have a lover and we did what it takes for this to happen. As much as you hate to admit the reality, you're going to have to face the truth now. Like it or not, your big sister has a sex life. I've had one on occasion for a very long time. You need to man up and accept that fact." She ran her hand lightly over the slight protuberance of her lower belly. "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't. Oh, and to set the record straight, what I actually have is a fiancé who happens to also be this baby's father not some anonymous sperm donor."

"Do I want to know who this fiancé is?" James asked suspiciously.

"That depends on how willing you are to accept our relationship." Lisbon stated firmly right eyebrow rising in challenge. "If you aren't, I'd say no."

"From the sound of that, I'm not going to like what you're saying." James said ominously. "As long as you didn't crawl into bed with Jane, I'll be all right."

"Oh, I did a hell of lot more than just crawl into bed with Jane." Lisbon didn't pull any punches deciding her brother wasn't the only one who could be a total ass. "Whether you're all right with that or not, all that matters is we love each other and we love this child. I can't ask for anything more. In fact, I don't expect anything more."

"From what we've seen, the man's a crackpot, nutcase." James stated deliberately. "One who single handedly wrecked your career over the years."

"I won't deny we had a few tough years there; but, Jane's changed a lot since we caught Red John." Lisbon countered softly. "He almost single handedly got my career back on track. I wouldn't have gotten my promotion without him."

"Are you sure about that?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah." Lisbon said vehemently. "He's making sure I keep it, too. In spite of his quirks, Jane's a good partner. We work well together. He'll be a good husband and father, too."

"You're sure about that?" James asked again.

"I am." Lisbon fixed him with a stare. "He was before and he'll do it again."

Thinking better of it, James bit his tongue deciding against reminding her Jane had gotten his first family killed. Then again, had he really? Nothing he'd said had warranted killing his family…Kicking his pretty boy ass in a dark alley…Oh, yeah…Slaughtering his innocent family?..No way…Unless you were a card carrying inhabitant of Psycholand as Red John clearly was.

Nodding slightly, James decided to cut Jane some slack as long as he did right by his sister and that baby. There was plenty of time for Come-To-Jesus meetings if the need arose. Jane was joining the family and membership came with certain privileges…Like the very real threat the Lisbon brothers would gladly pummel his candy ass to a greasy spot if he crossed certain lines and they'd enjoy second of it…Smirking deviously, James decided he could live with that especially since he knew his brothers would back him.

"I have to trust you're right." James capitulated much to Lisbon's wide-eyed surprise.

Fixing him with a knowing glare, she knew nothing was as it seemed. In spite of his words, her brother was up to something. Maybe not right this minute. But, he would be as soon as he could talk to their other brothers in private. She was sure of it. She'd have to watch him as close as she could considering he didn't live in Sacramento. It wouldn't do to let him get ahead of her in the game. James could stir up all kinds of trouble she didn't want to deal with.

"Oh, yeah, then who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Lisbon's tone let him know she was on to him.

"Teresa, you should have just told us from the start." Lisbon clearly wasn't expecting his sudden direct approach. "I understand why you didn't tell us you were seeing Jane; but, once you got pregnant? That's a lot more serious than casual dating and it isn't exactly something you can hide. You should have just said what you were doing from the get go."

"Right." Lisbon snorted. "Can you see anyone ever casually dating Jane?"

She caught Tommy's eye across the way.

"Nope." He snorted in agreement mildly amused at how well his sister was handling their bull headed brother.

"I could have." Lisbon turned her attention back to James. "If I thought you'd listen to me instead of trying to take Jane's head off first and talk second. I didn't and I'm right aren't I?"

"Probably." James admitted. "I doubt Tommy would have laid a hand on him since he knows the guy and actually likes him; but, you're damned straight I want to pound some sense into anyone getting my Big Sis pregnant without marrying her."

"Yeah, well, your Big Sis is a big girl." Lisbon calmly reminded him. "And this kid was planned. You need to remember that. Before you decide to beat the snot out of Jane, you should both know he was willing to put the ring on my finger first. In fact, he all but demanded it. I'm the one who wanted to wait. To make sure everything was all right here before we took such a big step." She rested her hand over the slight swell of her stomach yet again.

"How did Jane feel about that?" Tommy asked. "I don't think he was too happy."

"He wasn't. But, it was my way or the highway." Lisbon said quietly. "He had to accept I wasn't saying yes until I was ready so he did."

"But that didn't stop him from getting you pregnant." James groused.

"No, it didn't stop me from letting Jane get me pregnant." Lisbon corrected him. "I'd been off the pill for a while when I finally told Jane I was ready to start trying. He'd already figured it out by them; but, that really didn't matter. We'd agreed I would decide when we were ready to get pregnant and I did. All Jane did was stand by his word that it was my decision to make and I'm glad he did."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand your thinking on this." James admitted. "While I clearly don't like it, you're a grown woman and this is your life to live any way you want to."

"Yes, it is." Lisbon agreed as she watched Tommy lift his cell phone to his ear lamenting the loss of her silent support system.

Watching him head out on her balcony to take what was clearly a business call, Lisbon turned back to her remaining brother. She knew James and she knew him well. He wasn't about to let the opportunity go to ask her questions he wouldn't ask in front of Tommy.

"How did all of this really happen, Tee?" He fixed her with a knowing look. "We might not always see eye to eye; but, we've never kept secrets. Not this kind. You don't need to start now."

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm sure." James stated firmly. "There's always been something off when it came to you and Jane. We've always suspected you were in too deep almost from the start. You get this look on your face when you talk about him. You always have."

"Shush, James." Lisbon didn't want to discuss things better left unsaid.

"Telling me to shush doesn't make it go away." James fixed her with a penetrating look. "I'm not buying the fact one day you just decided to have that same conversation with Jane that you had with Tommy and me. The one saying your biological clock was running out and you'd suddenly decided you wanted a child before it was too late. I can't really see you asking Jane to volunteer to do the deed and father your child. Somehow, I don't think something that cold blooded would have worked so there has to be more to the story than you're letting on."

"What do you want me to say?" Lisbon asked.

"The truth." James leaned back on the couch. "Of all of us, you're the one the least likely to get married much less have a baby. You've always been too devoted to your work. You eat, sleep, and breathe cop. That doesn't leave much time for anything else. Certainly not a personal life."

"And you've been married forever." Lisbon finished for him.

"I suppose I have." James agreed. "Another thing that doesn't make sense, you just got that big promotion you've worked your whole life for. I can't see that triggering a sudden desire for motherhood. If anything, I'd think you'd put those thoughts on hold for a couple of years until you'd really proven yourself. You've got that long left."

"Maybe the opposite happened." Lisbon said softly. "Besides, I've already proven myself and my pregnancy isn't going to change anything."

"Keep telling yourself that." James said knowingly. "A kid changes everything. Teresa, what really happened? You two have a torrid evening where you just couldn't help yourselves and get caught? That would be far more likely than the fantasy you're trying to spin."

"You know, you're a total bastard for suggesting that." Lisbon tossed a pillow at her brother only to have him catch it midair. She'd rarely been able to smack him one no matter how many times she'd tried. "You're not right; but, you're not totally wrong either. We did have that night…Jane wanted more; but, I wouldn't cooperate. The promotion was coming through and I didn't want to create any waves. He didn't like it; but, he understood.

What neither of knew was we'd already created waves of a different kind without even trying."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James watched Lisbon draw her legs up to her chest and rest her chin on her knees.

"Remember when that perp threw me into a car right after I got my promotion? I called you that night to let you know I was okay then you didn't hear from me for a few days?" Lisbon asked.

"I remember we were frantic when none of us could reach you over the weekend." James agreed.

"That's because I wasn't home that weekend." Lisbon said quietly. "Jane brought me home that night, tucked me in, and left like I asked him to. All I wanted to do was sink into a heavily drugged sleep which I did. Everything was fine until I woke up the next morning in excruciating pain. I called Jane. He came over immediately and found me lying on the bathroom floor in agony. I thought I had internal injuries they'd missed. Jane realized I was miscarrying the child neither of us knew I'd conceived."

"You what?" James reached out to place a comforting hand on her knee.

"You heard me." Lisbon said quietly. "Jane realized what was happening and got me to the ER. There was nothing they could do to stop what was happening; but, they admitted me for internal injuries they had missed the first time around. Jane stayed with me all weekend as he should have and took me to work on Monday. We were both devastated by what happened; but, we didn't tell anyone. I'd just gotten promoted and couldn't afford something like that getting out so we kept it to ourselves."

"Then you went your separate ways." James stated much too confidently for Lisbon's tastes.

"Jane gave me space to deal with all of this." Lisbon admitted.

"You pulled away." James cut to the chase knowing his sister too well.

"Maybe I did." Lisbon reluctantly agreed.

"But, Jane wouldn't let it be." There was no way his sister would have made the first move towards reconciliation. "That's the only way you could have gotten from there to here…To carrying his child and having his ring on your finger…He had to have pursued you pretty relentlessly."

His sister could be as stubborn as he was.

"Maybe." Lisbon agreed. "Not too long after it happened, Jane admitted to having feelings for me and to wanting to have a child. Not to replace the one we'd lost; but, because what happened made him realize he wanted another child and he wanted that child with me. He thought I felt the same and he was right. I just wasn't ready to admit it. I turned him down flat even though he wanted to marry me first."

"What happened to change your mind?" James asked knowing there was more to the story.

"I asked him honestly if I kept saying no, if he'd move on without me." Lisbon responded. "He admitted, at some point, he probably would. That wasn't something I wanted to happen."

"So you let yourself get blackmailed into having a kid with your Consultant?" James stared at her like she'd lost her mind clearly deciding to rethink his earlier stance.

"It wasn't like that. I asked Jane to give me some time to think about it and he did. It was more time than I ever expected. After thinking it through for a couple of months, I realized I wanted a baby and I wanted that baby with Jane." Lisbon said quietly. "However, I wanted us to have a real relationship out in the open before we did. Bertram wasn't too happy Jane and I were together; but, he got over it. A couple of months into our relationship, I decided I was ready to try for that baby, and a couple of months after that we were pregnant. Since it's been the better part of a year since my accident, I've been thinking about this a lot longer than you give me credit for."

"I guess you have." James agreed.

"And you were out of line." Lisbon reminded him. "Way out of line in suggesting either Jane or I would take this step lightly. I've lost a child and he's lost two. I can assure you both of us take this child very seriously."

"Maybe I was." Lisbon knew that was as close as her brother would come to apologizing as James continued by asking the obvious question. "What about work?"

"What about it?" Lisbon asked.

"How's this going over with your boss?" James asked clearly reading the telling expression in her eyes. "He doesn't know."

"Probably not well." Lisbon admitted. "And, no, he doesn't. I wanted to tell you guys before I dealt with Bertram. I suspect he's going to like this idea even less than you did. However, there's nothing he can do about it. I haven't let my pregnancy interfere with my work and I'm not starting now. Fortunately, I do most of it from my office, and not the field, so that makes things a little easier to handle."

Reaching for her cell phone, Lisbon lifted her hand in a "hold that thought" gesture as she carried the instrument to her ear.

"You're outside?" Lisbon eyed both of her brothers as Tommy sank silently back into his chair daring them to move as she rose to her feet to walk towards the door. "Yes, you can come in…We've had enough to time to discuss all the high points...No, I didn't have to shoot anyone."

Unlocking the door, Lisbon opened it as she shoved her phone in her pocket and accepted his kiss.

"Are you okay?" Jane didn't bother acknowledging the masculine occupants of the room zeroing in on Lisbon instead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lisbon said. "Honestly, what are they going to do? I'd have James cuffed before he know what hit him and Tommy would probably help me."

"While that may be true, I don't want you getting overly distressed." Jane rubbed her arm deciding Lisbon would probably take his hand off if he stroked her belly as he wanted to. "What we think is all that really matters."

"Yeah, well, while that might be true, they're still my brothers." Lisbon said as she led Jane over to the couch and settled back in her place between him and James.

"For the record, I think this is a screwed up way of doing things." James fixed Jane with a pointed glare around his sister's shielding body.

"Don't look at me." Jane answered levelly. "I wanted to put the ring on her finger a long time ago. Lisbon wasn't having it. You know how stubborn she can be."

Deciding to risk her wrath, he pulled Lisbon against him and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist resting his palm against her belly. While the angle might be slightly awkward, the gesture was worth it…Even if Lisbon was going to let him have it later.

"That's what she said." James agreed. "I just wanted to make sure your stories checked out."

"There isn't any reason they wouldn't." Jane leveled James with a penetrating stare. "We're not trying to hide anything from anyone certainly not family. I can't help the fact your sister got the ludicrous idea in her head she needed to wait until after the baby was born to accept my proposal.

She wasn't convinced we'd make it if something went wrong again. I'd say I've finally gotten it through her head that I want her with or without a baby. While I understand her initial misgivings in light of what happened the first time around, we're still together and we're going to be together regardless. That's all any of you really need to know.

Oh, and we'll send you an invite to the wedding when Lisbon finally sets a date." Jane continued. "It's going to be on the beach in Malibu."

"We'll be there." James tone let him know there was no way they'd miss it.

"Good." Jane agreed. "Now that all of that is settled, all that's left is asking Tommy if he and Annie would like to take over your place."

Snorting, Lisbon couldn't help laughing at the look on her brothers' faces. Tommy was clearly somewhat shocked by the offer and James couldn't believe Jane had the gall. She should have known her fiancé was more than a match for her oldest brother.

He simply wasn't putting up with James' usual crap and he didn't mind telling him life was going on with or without his approval in a fairly straight forward way.


	16. Chapter 15

#

Walking around her apartment one final time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Lisbon ignored the voices loudly shouting in her head. Actually, "shouting" wasn't exactly the word for the nightmarish cacophony no one else could hear. "Screaming" was more like it and, unfortunately, those imaginary voices were all screeching the same thing….

That she'd lost her mind one night in the face of an erotic nuzzle and she hadn't gotten it back in all the months since….

If she closed her eyes, Lisbon could hear Bosco decrying her temporary leave of sanity from the grave and he was mostly right. She _had_ finally gone off the deep end. Just not exactly in the manner he'd foretold. If that wasn't enough, she could hear Bertram's choice words for her when he discovered her pregnancy as well. Not to mention her brothers. While they'd eventually accepted the way things were, none of them were one hundred percent enrolled in her most recent life choices. They'd all had plenty to say even if they'd promised not to make a stink as long as the wedding invitations weren't that long in coming.

Walking up the stairs, Lisbon shook her head in disgust deciding none of that really mattered.

She could dismiss all those voices bouncing around in the recesses of her mind as not that important to her well being. Bosco was dead. Bertram didn't care a fig if she was pregnant by Jane as long as her condition didn't negatively impact him or the CBI. And, for the most part, her brothers were overblown windbags who liked to hear themselves talk.

When everything was said and done, the only voice that really mattered was hers.

Unfortunately, _that_ voice was shouting the loudest she was a fool a million times over. What did she think she was doing moving in with Jane? In spite of finally asking him to marry her, and her comments to the contrary, Lisbon wasn't in a rush to actually tie the knot now the heat of the moment had passed. Somehow, their conversation that night had laid any lingering fears to rest. The ones urging her to legally hogtie Jane before she was left with a baby to raise on her on.

Not that she really believed such a thing would happen. She'd simply been having a rampant, hormone induced moment of weakness that got the better of her which wasn't totally unexpected. Now that her body chemistry had settled back down, Lisbon was leaning more towards waiting until after their child was born to get married. She wanted to get back in shape before they did the deed as she was only getting married once in her life. She also needed a while longer to get her mind around living the rest of her life with an _overprotective_ Jane.

God help her, Overprotective Jane was more annoying than Crazy Jane Hot on Red John's Trail ever thought about being. Who'd have thought that was possible? It also presented a whole new set of problems she hadn't been expecting. Nor was she particularly mentally or emotionally equipped to handle them.

Jane'sHisHis well meant actions reminded her much too often why she'd been living alone for a very long time. And why she liked it so much. She'd come to quickly realize there was something to be said for those precious moments of solitude given the nature of her job. She'd had many a time when coming home to an empty apartment after a trying day was a good thing. When the pleasant aloneness restored her sanity by giving her the opportunity to indulge in those girly girl things she missed. Like long bubble baths accompanied by torrid historical romances and oversized glasses of fruity ruby red wine.

That being said, having her cell phone blare at a scant quarter hour after she should have come in from the grocery store just didn't cut it. Having Jane turn up on her doorstep when she refused to dignify his check-up call with a response was even worse. Some version of that scenario had played out way too often for comfort over the past few weeks. Suffice it to say, her blonde headed wunderkind was driving her out of her flipping mind _caring_ for her. She knew it was only going to get worse once they were together 24/7.

Ignoring her thoughts, Lisbon opened the guest room door to glance around the room imagining Annie's track ribbons on the wall and her oversized jewelry box on the dresser. The one she'd given her for her thirteenth birthday acknowledging the child was quickly becoming a young woman along with reminding her that she still had a ways to go. Annie had fallen in love with the expensive Mahogany and etched glass box filled to the brim with cool costume jewelry from her Aunt Reese. Well, that and the second box filled with equally expensive Department Store cosmetics in appropriately muted teen-aged colors. Seeing as Annie's Mom wasn't in her life as much as she should be, Lisbon tried to do the little things her own mother hadn't been around to do whenever she got a chance.

Actually, the jewelry and make-up were Jane's idea as were the clothes she'd also gotten her. He'd even helped her select the individual pieces as he'd gotten to know Annie fairly well and had impeccable taste. He'd helped her pay for everything as well earning the right to put his name on the gift tags as he'd wanted. Lisbon hadn't thought much about it at the time; but, with hindsight, she now realized Jane was sending a subtle message to her family that they were together long before either of them ever considered becoming a couple.

Closing the door, Lisbon finally allowed herself to admit, in spite of her reservations, she was glad Tommy had accepted her offer of a fully furnished place. Besides making the move easier on her, Annie had liked everything about her guest room the couple of times she'd stayed over which was a good thing. She was getting that room exactly as it was.

Moving on to the master bedroom, Lisbon looked around her room deciding there was no reason to move her bedroom suit to Jane's place. It wasn't like she had any sentimental attachments to it. She was fairly certain their baby was conceived in her lover's bed as they'd been spending the majority of their time together at Jane's place. Too many people knew where she lived. Practically no-one, other than her, knew he'd left that dingy hotel room for a more permanent location. Jane hadn't bothered notifying human resources which was fine by her. She didn't really want the gossip mill to know exactly how many nights they spent together. It was bad enough they knew on those rare occasions they'd stayed at her place.

Rigsby had overheard Tucker passing the tidbit along over coffee to Henderson that they'd spent Thursday night together a couple of months ago which had only confirmed her worst fear that some of the idiots with nothing better to do were spying on her. Sheesh, some people needed to get a life. Closing the bedroom door, Lisbon headed for the stairs reassured she'd not forgotten anything.

Leaving the spare key on the kitchen counter for Tommy, Lisbon walked out the door for the last time. She'd said her good-byes to her old domicile. Now it was time to head for the office before she was late. Tonight she'd be taking up residence in her new place.

Even if the idea of calling Jane's condominium "hers" still felt weird and the unfamiliar key in her purse said otherwise.

#

Walking down the hall, Lisbon decided she'd known the day was going to be strange when she'd left her apartment key on the counter for her brother. Abandoning her home of so many years this morning had set the tone for her whole day. That was as good as anything to blame the calamities that soon followed on. Maybe if she hadn't felt that familiar pull to be in the field things would have worked out differently. But she had and she'd acted on it.

It was a decision that changed everything.

As much as she'd hoped to have longer than a couple of weeks to get her head on straight after dealing with her brothers, Lisbon knew it was more than she could hope for. Maybe she could have gotten away with everything a little longer if she'd stayed off the grid. But, she hadn't. That damnable case luring her into the field had seen to that. She'd spent the previous three weeks locked in her office working a triple homicide with Jane and slowly going out of her mind with boredom. She'd just had to go out in the field to break the monotony. She should have known things were going to hell in a hand basket as soon as she did.

If she had, she probably wouldn't have decided Cho's take down of a murderous gang banger was the perfect case to look in on. If she hadn't done that, she wouldn't have gotten knocked on her ass by a much too girly upper cut to have come from such a giant of a man…And said giant of a man wouldn't have been k.o.'d by an upper cut coming from Patrick Jane of all people. Unfortunately, she hadn't listened to her instincts and all of the above had happened.

Now a disgruntled Director of the CBI had called her personal line not five short minutes ago demanding her presence in his office a.s.a.p. which was precisely what she needed. A tête-á-tête in Bertram's lair when she'd managed to avoid getting up close and personal with him for almost a month. Things couldn't get any worse. Actually, they could. It could have been one of her team members taking that swing at Greasy Gary like Rigsby or Cho instead of Jane. Infinitely worse; but, Jane making contact was bad enough.

Unfortunately, he'd done more than just make contact. Jane had knocked their perp for a loop. He'd have done far worse if Rigsby and Cho hadn't stopped him. Then again, the bastard had asked for a takedown when he'd taken that swing at _her_. He'd connected, too. Fortunately, Delgado hit like a girl. If he hadn't, she'd have more than an aching jaw and a bruised bottom to worry about.

Plowing ahead, Lisbon decided she could pull this off. Absently smoothing her shirt, she concluded she wasn't really showing _that_ much yet. She'd only gained ten pounds. On the upside, it wasn't a lot. On the downside, she'd never gained more than five pounds the entire time she'd worked at the CBI and never _exactly_ where this extra weight was settling. Still, there was a first time for everything and this was a stressful period in her life.

She had a demanding new job; Jane invading her life in a very intimate, _permanent _fashion; she was _secretly_ pregnant; and a certain golden haired fool was plying her with chocolate, cherry cheesecake every chance he got. If she wasn't as big as a house by the time this kid was born she'd be lucky. She was never getting her girlish figure back. No matter how hard she worked out.

Enough said.

Unfortunately, Lisbon acknowledged her "pep" talk wasn't working as well as she'd hoped. Was she totally honest, she was getting some fish eyes aimed at her middle. She had been for a while. It wasn't going to be long before someone asked the impertinent questions accompanying those squirrely looks. That someone was probably going to be Bertram and he'd likely do it today. When that happened, she'd pray the ground opened to swallow her.

If Bertram wasn't happy when she'd started dating Jane, and was even less so when she'd started sporting that diamond on her finger, the crap was hitting the fan with this latest twist. It couldn't be any other way. She knew it even if she'd rather not deal with it.

Accepting the inevitable, Lisbon admitted to herself if her Boss didn't out her baby to the world, a member on her team probably would. While he liked to deny the obvious, Rigsby could only live in a state of denial for so long. Of all her guys, he was the most likely to notice something amiss and figure out exactly what it was. He _was _a father for what it was worth. Grace wouldn't put the pieces together because she'd assumed somewhere along the way that, while her Boss clearly liked children, she didn't want any of her own. And Cho, well, he'd keep his opinion to himself as the state of her womb was clearly none of his business. Or he might confront her one-on-one in private which was something she could handle instead.

She wasn't so worried about her other teams. The rest of her guys, and gals, didn't have the familiarity of a decade of working closely under her. She was still the "Boss" and they wouldn't cross such a personal line. Not with her. They weren't on as intimate terms. Besides, they knew what would happen when they did. Teresa Lisbon did not do personal. Not _that_ personal and she'd made it clear from the start.

However, Rigsby, was an entirely different animal when it came to certain things. He was liable to blurt his suspicions out in front of everyone. That wouldn't be totally out of character. He'd done it before.

Which was something she wasn't ready for…Answering awkward questions from her team…Oh, and explaining why she and Jane hadn't trusted them enough to come clean with them from the start. It wasn't like they'd really care beyond looking at her funny and saying congratulations. Since they already knew she and Jane were together, it wasn't all that out there they'd decided to start a family…Except maybe for the fact they'd done so before they were married.

Abssently wringing her hands, Lisbon decided she should probably start thinking about letting her guys in on her not-so-secret secret. Or maybe she'd just let the chips fall where they may. She really didn't want them treating her any differently around the office and in the field as she knew they would. Besides, it wasn't like her rapidly expanding belly was going to be much of a secret after today. Not if Bertram confronted her. It wouldn't be a secret at all and, since she already wore Jane's ring on her finger, no one would doubt who the father was.

Or they better not.

Besides, if she wasn't irrevocably outed today, nature was doing it for her over the next three or four weeks. Those few extra pounds slowly piling on were quickly starting to look like exactly what they were: a growing baby belly. She wouldn't be able to pass that expanding curve off as a few extra doughnuts and not enough exercise for very much longer. Shaking her head, Lisbon wondered why she let Jane talk her into such insanity. Unfortunately, the answer was much too simple. She wanted his child as much as he wanted to give him to her. Now she was living with the consequences.

Raising her hand, Lisbon knocked on Bertram's door before entering at his command.

"Lisbon, I thought we'd gotten past these kinds of things." Bertram said without looking up from his desk.

"We have as long as the perp doesn't take a swing at me first." Lisbon answered honestly. "If it makes any difference, he made contact, too. Besides, if Jane hadn't decked Delgado, Cho would have done the job for him. I think getting k.o.'d by a CBI Agent would be infinitely worse than getting hit by my Consultant."

"You may be right." Bertram continued talking as he stuffed the papers he'd just signed back in their folder. "However, we still need to discuss the best way to diffuse this situation." He said as he looked up and motioned towards a chair.

Catching his subtly widening eyes, Lisbon prepared for what she knew was coming. Bertram hadn't seen her up close in several weeks. She wasn't all that surprised he was noting what others were missing. Her baby belly was still in the subtle stages for people who saw her every day. Not so much for people who didn't.

"Lisbon, say it isn't so." Bertram's eyebrow rose as he watched her settle into the chair in front of him. "Tell me my head of the Heinous Crimes Unit isn't pregnant. Please, get insulted I'd jump to such a conclusion instead of thinking you've merely gained a few pounds in a mighty suspicious place. Do anything but confirm what I hope to God you aren't going to."

"I can't do that, Sir." Lisbon willingly admitted. "I'm definitely with child." She couldn't resist repeating Jane's antiquated phraseology. Not when it thoroughly unmanned Bertram the way she could see it was. Besides, he deserved it for the hell he'd put her through over the years.

"Then say it isn't Jane's." Bertram said.

"Since you know I'm not the kind of woman who would step out on my fiancé," Lisbon wiggled the ring on her finger. "I can assure you this baby is definitely Jane's."

"Crap." Bertram said. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Stop with the wishful thinking." Lisbon's smirk was reminiscent of Jane at his most aggravating. "You know it can't be any other way."

"A man can hope." Bertram rolled his eyes. "How far along are you and when can I expect that to start interfering with your work?" He motioned towards her belly.

"About half way and I'm not planning on letting it." Lisbon answered firmly. "I didn't the first five months."

"Somehow, I believe you although I will point out it already has." Bertram reminded her. "Jane took a swing at a perp."

"That had nothing to do with this." Lisbon ran her hand over her belly. "Delgado took the first swing and he'd have kept on swinging if someone hadn't stopped him. Jane just happened to be the closer than Cho. Otherwise, he'd have gotten his ass thoroughly whipped rather than just a simple upper cut."

The fact Jane had spent the next five minutes whining and nursing his aching hand was hard to deny. He couldn't have thrown a second punch if he'd needed to. Then again, maybe he could have. Lisbon had a feeling he'd been acting more than anything. It wouldn't be the first time he'd played the wimp.

"I've seen the dash cam video and the bruise on your chin so I tend to agree with you." Bertram said. "We'll let it go at that. I needed the correct spin to put on the incident. I think I have it now. By the way, you can tell Jane I said he's a wuss in spite of the nobility of the moment. You can also tell him I reluctantly said "Congratulations."

So, now that that unpleasant business is out of the way, I have a couple of questions left."

"This baby was planned and we're getting married in Malibu eventually." Lisbon responded automatically to the unasked questions.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Bertram asked.

"I'm a cop." Lisbon responded. "If I can't figure out the two things everyone wants to know most, I'm not very good at my job am I? Oh, and you're invited as soon as we get the details ironed out. Just don't expect that invite as soon as Jane would like it."

"He's giving you a hard time about that already?" Bertram sat back in his chair watching her every move.

"He just thinks the sooner the better." Lisbon concurred not willing to admit she'd added fuel to that fire.

"Maybe you should put the man out of his misery." Bertram nodded in the direction of her ring. "I have to admit from what I've seen over the past year you aren't the only one who's good for him. I'd say it works both ways."

"Maybe; but, that doesn't mean I have to make it easy for him." Lisbon settled back in her chair deciding, from the looks of things, she was going to be here for a while.

She might even enjoy herself considering Bertram was handling her news much better than she'd expected.

#

**Here's my quandary. Do I want to finish this story as it is going – a simple romance taking place after Red John is caught – Or do I want to add a twist? I'm honestly undecided and I'm clueless what that twist should be at the moment. – I just know I'm at a crossroads where I need to take one path or the other.**

**Nerwin, my dear, I know you're waiting for that other shoe to drop when I didn't have any intention of that happening. Now, you've made me think. Not necessarily a good thing. **

**My Muse seems to feel the same. She is standing in the shadows nudging me back into my original fics because she feels I've become a terrible bore with my stories. Calliope (yes, I named my Muse even if I don't write poetry) thinks the world of medieval sword fights, lust, battles for dominance, and general mayhem will help me get my Mentalist fire back. She may be right. **

**Anyways, I'm going to leave it up to all of you, my readers. You can have a simple romance where the worst has already passed or we can shake it up a bit with goodness only knows what. I'll have to figure it out. Drop me a line and I'll go the way you want. **

**Again, here's the question -Smooth sailing from here to the end or a "nasty" (remember my "nastiness" always works out in the end) twist? **

**You tell me!**

**~Calla**


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to all of you for the much anticipated feedback. I've had some pretty compelling arguments for both sides. We'll see what happens.

Regardless of the direction this story takes, there is still a nasty twist or two ahead for Passing the Point of No Return that were written into that story a _long_ time ago. I just have to connect the dots to get there. I guess I should actually get to work on doing that!

In closing, the jury is still out on this one.~Calla

#

Lisbon tried not to squirm like a school girl in her seat as Bertram studied the catalog before him.

"I think, between you and Jane, you've picked the best these catalogs have to offer." Bertram calmly leaned back in his chair as though discussing nursery themes with one of his SAC's was a common occurrence. It wasn't. One had only to note the slight discomfort about Lisbon to know this was true. "I'm siding with you on the furniture though. I like the Spindle Crib with the…what did they call it…Versailles Green finish…This hand painted deal Jane likes is a little too fancy for a boy although I can see this one with the silver finish working as well…You are having a boy?"

Bertram fixed her with that look always making her squirm.

"According to Jane." Lisbon said before stubbornly admitting how she really felt. "I'm still hoping for a girl."

"I'd give up on that one." Bertram closed the catalog and pushed it across his desk. "If Jane says you're having a boy, you're having a boy."

Lisbon bit her tongue to keep from asking, "Why does everyone say that?" She knew darned well why everyone said that. Because Jane was usually right. He was probably right this time as well. She'd be a fool to fight him and she already knew it.

"That's why I'm not insisting on pink." Lisbon agreed. "It's a lost cause."

"I'd say it is." Bertram agreed. "As much as I'd like to continue this discussion, my next appointment will be here in ten minutes."

"And I need to get back to work." Lisbon grabbed her catalogs not bothering to hide them. There wasn't any reason to now. She was positive the truth was already out there. Bertram's Administrative Assistant had been in and out of his office throughout their conversation. If the catalogs hadn't given her away, the fact she'd taken off her jacket had. "I'm sure my teams are congregating around my office waiting to make their daily updates."

"Lisbon, from what I can see, you've got everything under control with your job so all I'm going to say is, 'Congratulations.'" Bertram watched her rise to her feet. "Oh, and I want to see that nursery when it's finished."

"I think we can arrange that." Lisbon said knowing she was dismissed.

Whatever he might expect, she wasn't inviting Bertram over for a cozy dinner one night. That just wasn't happening. She couldn't imagine spending an evening with him and Jane locked in close quarters. The idea gave her the willies.

Saying good-bye, Lisbon headed for the door praying Bertram didn't volunteer himself for Godfather at some point down the road. She already had a few names in mind for that position and his wasn't among them. Walking around the corner, she realized she'd just lived through her personal episode of _The Twilight Zone_. One she did _not_ want to repeat any time soon. She couldn't believe she'd just spent the better part of an hour and a half discussing her pregnancy and future plans with _Bertram_ of all people.

In hindsight, how she'd even gotten to that point was just plain weird, too.

One minute the man was asking her if she was pregnant, and the next he was telling her to stick to her guns on the nursery. To pick out the baby furniture and bedding _she_ wanted. No matter what her fiancé said. If she wanted that spindle crib in Versailles Green over the fancier hand painted blue and linen crib Jane wanted, or even the silver one for that matter, go for it. If she wanted the Safari Baby Bedding over that sissified girly blue and taupe stuff Jane liked, so be it. She was the one doing all the work so the Nursery was her prerogative. Take the man's credit card and make it so.

He'd then sent her back to her office for her well hidden catalogs so he'd know exactly what she was talking about. He'd even looked at every dog eared page and given his surprisingly insightful opinions. In the end, he'd agreed with her choices in fact. Not just in principle because of anything she'd said. He'd also given her pretty good ammo to use against Jane. Bertram had then calmly dismissed her before his next appointment arrived leaving her feeling like she'd just taken a detour through La La Land.

One where she'd realized, while her Boss was a bit of a creeper at times; he could be really nice when he wanted to be.

Casual observations aside, Bertram was still Bertram. While he'd agreed the three sets of bedroom furniture and four sets of baby bedding they'd chosen were the best in the book… he'd also noted they were on the expensive side as well. She'd known he wouldn't miss something like that and it made her uncomfortable. While their choices weren't multi-millionaire, movie star, over-the-top diva expensive; they were cop and consultant expensive. Lisbon didn't bother acknowledging his comment beyond a blink or two.

It wasn't necessary.

It was a well known fact Jane managed to "find" money when he needed it although no one was ever sure exactly how he pulled that off. The general consensus leaned towards the more unsavory side of things. Lisbon had never bothered to set the record straight. Yes, he'd been known to win large sums of money gambling over the years; but, that didn't mean he didn't have more legitimate stashes of cash. He did.

But, that was no-one's business but theirs. Then again, she wasn't sure how "legitimate" those stashes really were. She'd chosen not to delve too deeply into any of that. There was no way of knowing what he'd earned pursuing television appearances, consulting gigs, and the like versus his self-proclaimed ill-gotten gains as a faux psychic. Then again, she wasn't sure his payments were all that ill-gotten. She honestly didn't know. If his "readings" had done more good than harm…She wasn't going to confuse herself thinking about a past she could never unravel when all that truly mattered was the man Jane was now.

Not the man he'd once been.

Indulging in thoughts that were bouncing all over the place, Lisbon found herself contemplating Bertram yet again. She hadn't wasted this much time on her Boss since she'd discovered he was on Jane's list of Red John potential wannabes. She'd been terrified to be in his presence for quite a while after. Not terrified he'd hurt her. She had enough confidence in her abilities not to fear that. Terrified that something in her demeanor would give away the fact they suspected he was Red John. She hadn't wanted to be the one to tip their hand.

In the end, her fears were completely unfounded. Bertram wasn't Red John. While it was true the man was an amoral scoundrel in some respects; he wasn't a dastardly killer. She hadn't completely accepted that until Red John's capture. Bertram unequivocally hadn't had any part in the Serial Killer's crimes. She hadn't been sure whether to laugh in disbelief she was still stuck with Bertram as her Boss. Or cry in relief he hadn't been the monster she'd feared he was.

However, the man still wasn't squeaky clean either as they'd figured out along the way. He'd had his paws in some pretty unpleasant dealings. But, in spite of his evil deeds, he'd somehow managed to keep his position as Director of the CBI. Even in the wake of the "Dirty Cop" scandal sending high level heads rolling throughout multiple Law Enforcement Agencies. It hadn't mattered Bertram was up to his chin in filth, he'd come out smelling like a rose. Largely, Lisbon suspected, because his crooked dealings had more to do with strengthening the CBI and his position as Director than with lining his personal pockets.

Or, more likely, it came down to his fellow Poker players and the secrets he held on each of them.

Lisbon didn't know and she didn't care. None of that changed the reality she'd been looking at catalogs and discussing her non-existent nursery with Gale Bertram for much too long. Nor did it change the fact her Boss now expected to see the finished product.

If that wasn't a make-her-skin-crawl moment, she didn't know what was.

"Did you come to make my day harder?" Lisbon surveyed her office noting it was filled to the brim with her team members…every last one of them. "I haven't had time to make a cup of decaf and all of you are already here. I can only assure that means you know…You and everybody else in the CBI."

Lisbon said a few choice words for Bertram's Administrative Assistant in her head.

"Oh, yeah," Crossing his arms over his chest, Cho wore his best scary interrogation face. "We know."

"And you're wondering why I didn't tell you myself?" Lisbon rolled her eyes at the disturbingly expressionless face. "Maybe because it's none of your business." Lisbon's tone was gentle in spite of the bluntness of the reminder. "Maybe I knew everyone would start treating me differently the moment this got out and I didn't want you to." She ran her hand over her belly.

"You should be." Cho said what her teams were clearly thinking. "You're pregnant."

"No, I shouldn't be." Lisbon fixed him with a glare. "No matter how careful we are things can happen."

"You got knocked on your ass." Cho's tone was censoring. "That couldn't be good for the baby."

"While the bruise on my chin is sore, the baby is fine." Lisbon idly moved papers around on her desk knowing she'd do anything to keep from looking at that sea of faces at the moment. "I'd let you know if it wasn't so don't go all Mother Hen on me, Cho. One overprotective idiot in the family is one too many."

She was still mildly perturbed Jane had made her pay a discrete visit to her doctor only to confirm what she already knew. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek, and not the one on her face; but, other than that she was perfectly fine. So was their child. It would take more than a punch in the face to dislodge her little parasite…Putting a screeching halt to that train of thought Lisbon turned her attention back to the people filling her office…She so wasn't going there.

"Where's Jane?" Lisbon asked suddenly realizing who _wasn't_ in her office.

"He went out on an errand shortly after you went to Bertram's office that second time." Van Pelt volunteered.

"He bailed so he wouldn't have to deal with all of this." Lisbon motioned to everyone in her office. "He's such a…"

"Don't say it, Lisbon." Jane interrupted as he swept into her office. "I stepped out for doughnuts and coffee." He gone a few other places as well; but, that was no-one's business but his own. "Now that all of you have gotten confirmation of what you already suspected, let's take this party into the bullpen and celebrate."

"There better be chocolate cherry cheesecake in that bag in your hand." Lisbon fixed Jane with a baleful glare. "I just spent the past hour and a half discussing baby bedding with Bertram of all people."

Lisbon felt, as well as saw, the very tangible shudder passing through the room.

"A fate worse than death I'm sure." Lisbon cut her eyes at Jane's "better you than me" tone fighting hard against decking him. "Come along, My Dear, I brought you a piece of pumpkin caramel swirl as well."

"That isn't enough to get you out of the dog house." Lisbon said quietly as she fell into step beside him. "Not nearly enough."

"Maybe this will do the trick." Jane smiled indulgently at the way her nose twitched at the scent of the steaming cup of real coffee he'd brought her from her favorite coffee shop. "Do you want it?"

"What do you think?" Lisbon reached for the cup only to watch Jane whisk it away.

"You're not going to have any regrets when you're done?" Jane's tone was far more serious than it should be.

Lisbon was still a little kooky at times. She'd watched her diet obsessively until she'd finally accepted they were "out of the woods". In fact, she'd been nutty about a lot of things until she'd finally gotten it through her thick skull she didn't have anything to fear. From all indications, her pregnancy was progressing normally as expected. So normally she could have her precious cup or two of coffee if she wanted. In fact, her doctor urged her to do just that to combat fatigue as long as she stayed within certain parameters.

"Not a one." Lisbon said. "I'll have decaf the rest of the day."

"Good." Jane nodded. "Now let's get in there before Rigsby eats all the doughnuts."

"What do you care?" Lisbon asked. "It's not like you're going to eat one anyway."

"It's the principle of the thing." Jane said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm having pumpkin cheesecake with you."

Lisbon snorted as she led the way into the bullpen with Jane in tow hoping to goodness nobody tried to pat her belly. While she didn't expect anyone on her teams to be that stupid, she was fully expecting it to happen now her secret was out. When it did, she'd have a hard time not decking the perpetrator…even if her baby tummy was "cute."

She still wanted to thrash Jane for planting _that_ thought in her head.

She was a cop for goodness sakes.

She didn't do _cute_.


End file.
